Smile with Me
by YellowFluffiesForever22
Summary: Their appearance was the beginning of a new era for Rin. One wherein she'll be happy, like back in the old, old times. Unexpectedly, the "villain" is there to help her, too.
1. Unveiling Curtains

_**Rated M for a certain someone's mouth.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Smile With Me<em>**

"Rin-chan, we're friends, right?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad! You see...you're such a nice girl, and cute too. Who wouldn't want you as their friend?"

"Thank you."

"Is that how you became friends with Len-kun?"

"...Perhaps."

"Speaking about Len-kun, can you introduce him to me? Rin-chan's friends are my friends."

"Sure. He'll love to meet you."

"Thank you, thank you! You are a true friend!"

My pleasure.

Now, please, go away, and rot in your lies.

* * *

><p><em>Cold, empty and exhausted.<em>

That was what I felt when another girl left my side, and ran to Len Takahashi, an old friend of mine. He did not even look at me when I spoke to him previously, but I'm used to it. Being ignored. Even if it was by an 'old friend'.

I wasn't upset that the girl didn't even glance back at me, to say goodbye or _whatever_; this was pretty much like a routine now. I turned my heel, striding away from the disgusting scene where Len hugged giggling girls close to him and fist-bumped his 'homies'. If he did notice me, I'm sure I would've puked all over his new Nike runners.

I needed to get to class anyway.

The halls were crowded, suffocating. _They always were._

I narrowly dodged everyone, making sure I touched no one. They'd notice and nag. It's annoying really. I made it to my classroom, slightly out of breath, and quite messy. It's not like I care, though. Neither did my fellow students. They continue socialising, gossiping, laughing. The loudness was irritating, but I didn't bother quieting them. Wasting effort wasn't a hobby of mine.

I took a seat at the very back, close to the window. The seat in front of me, and to my right were both empty. _Hm, strange._ Maybe some people came in later than me, which was very unusual. I always took my time trudging to class, but the halls were hotter than any other day, and I didn't want to seem like I ran eighty laps before starting second period.

The girls past the seat in front of me had begun to whisper, but they failed to do so, for I heard every word that they carefully spat out of their overly-glossed lips.

"Did you hear? Those twins that were originally supposed to come to school on June are coming back _today!_"

"A girl and a guy, right?"

"Yep! I hope the guy is hot, and the girl is pretty."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure!"

How immature. I scowled, hateful thoughts buzzing in my head.

Betting on some new students? That's plain stupid. And a reckless waste of a few yen. I massaged my temple in order to keep myself from lashing out. They were dumber than rats and dirtier than any dog poop on the sidewalks. In an over-exaggerated way—_they were the cancer of the world._

I glanced outside the window, hoping to see a beautiful view, but found a calming and soothing sight instead. Not that it's bad..._better_, actually.

I saw the entire campus out the window; hazy and cloudless skies, soft greenery, blossoming plants, lively animals, friendly people, and colourful trees. Trees. They're beautiful. More than women, men, newborn babies—anything. Breathtaking too.

They're comforting, always there to listen, always there for you, unlike mankind. I'll tell you about my hatred, but that's for another time. When I don't feel like jumping out the window and climbing trees, or walking out of school and never having to see it again—Yeah, I'll tell you, someday.

"Miss Kagamine," the teacher snapped—_when did he get here?—_and coughed. "At least try and pretend to listen to our new students' introductions."

It was only until he mentioned it was when I finally noticed a stiff pair standing at the front of the room. The girl had her hair in twin-tails, and her eyes shone with a bright spark. The boy looked aloof, distracted and unfriendly. Both wore blue-ish green manes, tall and slender bodies, and were considered attractive in people's eyes.

Once I was singled out, the girl turned to stare at me, but not in a way other people do—the look wasn't fake. She seemed...amused; _entertained_. Amused at what, I'm not completely sure. She was in the middle of her introduction, and her mouth was hanging open.

The teacher sighed, exasperated, then went back to the new girl, a forced smile on his face. "If you don't mind, Miss Hatsune, please redo your introduction, this time Miss Kagamine will listen, _right?_" He threw a hard and judgemental glare at me, which I shrugged off.

I gritted my teeth. "I will."

The girl almost laughed out loud at my expression before breathing in, and beamed. "Hello, fellow classmates! It was a shame that we did not meet at the beginning of the year because of my family's vacation, and we were supposed to arrive later than expected, but here we are! Nice to meet you, I am Hatsune Miku, please take care of me!" Then all the boys literally fainted.

The teacher bit back a shout, and hurried the twin brother to spit out his introduction. The boy faked a cough then faced the entire class, his eyes lazy and his body leant back. "I'm Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's twin brother. Honestly, I wouldn't trust any of you to take care of me, so let's only speak when necessary." Hearing this, the girls squealed and gushed in their seats.

Teacher begun clapping, which made the rest of the class applaud too, then he pointed out their seats; beside and in front of me.

Miku immediately ran through the narrow aisle, claiming the seat in front of me with a sugary grin. "Nice to meet you!" she greeted quite loudly and when she finally sat down, I scoffed. _Mary Sue much._

Mikuo, however, was slow in taking the seat to my right. Unlike Miku, he didn't greet me, but I didn't really care. Greetings were polite but not really _necessary_, so he brushed past me and minded his own business. I didn't watch him anymore—I don't ogle at random and hostile people—and looked back out the window, at the _trees_, to be more specific.

And the classroom faded away, disappearing like the sun before rainfall. I paid no attention to the lesson nor my surroundings and daydreamed about tennis and trees.

I didnt notice the constant stares from the new twins, and even if I did, I probably wouldn't have cared...

But that was before we spoke to each other.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, roaring and screaming into my ear, which hurt. I recovered quick enough to return to reality.<p>

Since it was lunchtime, I reached into my yellow backpack, that was laid messily beside my desk, and fished out a cheap Tupperware. I begun to remove the lid when Miku swiveled around from her seat and smiled like a pretty puppy.

"Hi, Kagamine-chan!" she chirped, and I realised how high her voice was. It's really annoying.

I didn't answer, ignored her shocked expression, and kept my eyes on my lunch.

Suddenly, a masculine voice cut through our silence. It was Mikuo. "Miku, _stop_. Your act is so irritating that it makes me itchy."

I raised an eyebrow. What 'act' was he talking about?

Out of nowhere, Miku stood up and grabbed her brother's collar, pulled him close, and in a low tone she snarled, "Are you calling my act _shitty?_ What about yours, Mr. Swag?" I felt a shiver dash down my spine. What happened to the smiley puppy a second ago?! "Wipe that impassive expression off your face before I do it myself—with my fist." Then she threw Mikuo back to his seat, and glanced back at me.

"So, Kagamine... You look surprised." Miku stated, sitting back down on her chair. She casually brought out a flask and begun to pour out some soup. "I wonder _why_..."

I snapped out of my trance, shaking my head. I glared at her, my mouth in a straight line. "Honestly, I'm not that surprised. Just bewildered, I guess. But I should've known...girls with overly bright smiles hold dark objectives." I paused. Miku didn't even flinch, just shrugged. "What about your brother? He isn't acting too..._right?_"

I faced Mikuo, whose eyebrows were furrowed, and he seemed as though he ate a lemon. Miku snorted, glaring at her twin. "Of course he's acting, Kagamine. Couldn't you see through his horrible mimicry? Could you not see, beyond that ridiculously blank expression, he wanted to crack a bad joke, a tedious pun and to show-off his cringeworthy pickup lines?"

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. _Was that the real Mikuo?!_

"Finally, Miku told someone," Mikuo breathed out in relief, then flashed a goofy and toothy grin. "Hey, Kagamine, we didn't catch your full name. Wanna hear mine, eh?" He bursted into a huge fit of laughter, even slapping his thigh as he choked on snorts.

"...what?" I spun to Miku, not understanding at all. The girl looked ready to kill.

"The last section of your name, '-mine', is spelt the same as mine—a pronoun—in English." she explained, gritting her teeth at the end. I understood, and facepalmed. No wonder Mikuo acts like a distant and cold pretty-boy—he would've been teased until he cries if anyone heard his puns.

"Anyway," I traced any sort of artificial emotion on Miku's face as I had begun to speak. "Why are you talking to me? We didn't start off well... I didn't even watch you walk through the door!"

Miku briefly glanced at her brother then smirked mischievously at me. "Because, Kagamine, from the beginning you were interesting. _Different_, in a way. Something about you dragged us in."

"We were dragged in by your hostile aura!" Mikuo nodded alongside his sister, and they moved their heads simultaneously. Mikuo laughed a little by his and Miku's mirrored performance, and I released a soft chuckle. Several minutes later, the warm atmosphere between us had shrunk, so we were left in a somewhat unbearable silence.

"It seems unbelievable, though..." I whispered out of the blue, causing Miku to raise her perfect and colourful eyebrows. "No one has approached me as directly as you guys... All had sinister objectives."

The twins exchanged different looks—Miku didn't seem surprised, just a little speechless, Mikuo was beyond shocked, puzzled even—and they both bit their lips. "Honestly," Miku started, her voice unusually tense, "We never knew you were so..._valuable_."

"We thought that you were just anti-social," Mikuo confessed, blurting out their inner thoughts. "We never knew there was a reason why you were so...empty-looking."

I grimaced. "Before, I had tons of friends...and I think you know what happened to them."

Miku giggled darkly. "Stupid..._all of them,_" she mumbled cheerily, her fingers playing with her hair, as if she was as innocent as she looks. For a second I just sat there, dumbfounded. I scanned Mikuo's face, and he agreed with a vague nod.

I placed a hand on Miku's shoulder. This caused Miku to abruptly snap her head at me, but relaxed after seeing my reassuring expression. "Don't worry about it. I never thought of them as friends—not even once."

Mikuo fixed his hand on my head, and messed up my hair. He had an optimistic vibe around him and a shiny beam, which soothed Miku and I. "You don't need them, Kagamine. You have _me!_" Miku sent him a threatening glare. "And Miku, of course."

I smiled softly. Mikuo noticed and returned my smile, but with a brighter version. He took back his hand, and it took a lot of self-control to keep myself from grabbing it, pulling it back, and squeezing it. Something about him sparkled with a calming image. The feeling was strange...but nice.

Satisfied with her brother's comforting words, Miku twisted back to her desk, fumbled with her bag for a while, then shifted back to my direction, gripping a small and glittery lunchbox. Her brother did the same, although instead of a girly one he took out a plain and boring Tupperware—almost similar to mine.

Miku made sure we were prepared before yelling out, "_Itadakimasu!_"

I dug into my orange and supermarket-salad; Miku packed a greasy hamburger, coconut milk and spicy noodles whilst Mikuo devoured a pudding cup and a can of an energy drink. We ignored our surroundings the entire time, so I never realised how much attention we were hogging.

Afterwards we were separated, and I was stuffed into a classroom I shared with Len. We didn't exchange greetings, much less looks, but I could feel something off about him. He was grouchy throughout the lesson, and I hated the way my gaze drifted off towards his direction, sending me red-faced, annoyed and slightly out of breath.

At the end of the class, I ran towards the door and successfully left the room, being one of the first out. I found the Hatsune twins easily—their hair was smoothly spotted amongst the sea of students—and I sprinted towards the two, immediately greeting them both.

I felt a pair of eyes watch me—judging me—as I talked excitedly to Miku about after school. Mikuo cracked a joke, a terrible one that made me cringe from embarrassment, and he ruffled my hair when I prevented Miku from murdering her brother in the hallway.

"Shit—I'm going to a different class, _again!_" Miku shrieked, stomping her feet.

Mikuo only managed a weak chuckle. "Don't worry, sister, we'll meet up again."

Miku flinched from her brother's unusual kindness. I have to admit, Mikuo was acting weirdly. Did something happen in his second class?

"I have to go, until the next class-shifting, goodbye!" Miku skipped away, her back to us yet she still waved fervently. After she disappeared in the crowd, I looked sideways at Mikuo.

"We should go, " I suggested, glancing sideways to check him.

"Sure," Mikuo replied with a shaky smile.

I began walking towards my next class, one whom I surprisingly shared with Mikuo—speaking about him, on our way there, said boy trailed behind me, spacing in and out of reality—and we passed by Len and his group of my former 'friends' and 'suitors'. I paid no attention at them, but the girls swooned at Mikuo's 'silent charms'.

I kept my eyes away from them to keep me sane.

Just when we were escaping their line of vision, I cocked my head to the side, only slightly, and witnessed Len throwing dirty looks and wry smirks. I quickly turned back to Mikuo—whose mouth starting rambling about camels—and cursed.

_This time, I'll show him... I will show Len Takahashi that I have true friends._

* * *

><p>A few more periods later, school ended.<p>

The last class I had was one I had shared with no Hatsune sibling, or Len. In that class I wasn't seated next to the window, so I felt as though I spent decades in that one room. After calling out my name several times, the teacher finally gave up on grabbing my attention.

Eventually, that class had ended, and I quickly gathered my few belongings and dashed out the school building.

Miku was already waiting for me by the gates, a handful of guys surrounding her.

"I was so happy about the pink dolphin a guy left in my locker!" She squealed, piercing my ear with it's volume. "I hope that guy would just come out and confess to me already. Gosh, I'm _dying_ to meet him!"

I made my way towards her, cautiously avoiding the rabid fanboys' waving arms.

"Uh...Miku?" I called out from behind the wall of boys. The girl instantly spotted me and excused herself from the boys. Of course they weren't happy to see her go, and they shot non-effective daggers at me. I stuck up a finger, a nasty one, and watched their jaws drop.

"Nice one," Miku quietly complimented whilst dragging me out of the gates, where some students were being picked up by their parents.

I gave her a proud look. "Popular on your first day? Great work, Hatsune."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Please. I only pretend to be a big ditz so that all the girls hate me. Idiotic friends are _not_ needed."

I chuckled. "Thank God you have me."

Miku chuckled along with me, and she told me about her apartment.

"I have an apartment, too," I said with a grin. "But my apartment is in one of those far-off neighbourhoods. The distance between our places are at least half an hour long."

Miku sighed, pulling her bangs out of her face. "What a pity."

Then we stood awkwardly by the wall, watching students leave one by one, waiting patiently for Mikuo.

I scratched my head five minutes into our silence. _What was taking Mikuo so long?!_

I was about to complain out loud when Len sauntered out of the school gates, two girls under each arm, about seven desperate guys trailing after him. I swallowed whatever words I was about to say.

Panicking, I decided to keep Miku's attention off Len. I feel like she wasn't one who would "fall in love at first sight" with Len, but just for safety measures. "Hey, Hatsune," I tugged at Miku's school sweater. This immediately caught her attention. "I think we should go to this cool café downtown. We'll wait for Mikuo there."

Miku raised her eyebrows, annoyed. She pulled her clothes out of my reach, narrowing her gaze on me. "What's up with you, Kagamine? You look like you've seen a fucking ghost, or some supernatural shit like that."

I gulped. Len was turning towards our direction! Luckily, one of his 'friends' caught his attention, and they're standing there, casually chatting. _Geez, why won't Miku just go along with it?!_

Miku continued with her speech of how she wasn't following any orders from whoever. "I'm not leaving my brother. That _potato_ can't follow directions to save his life. He has no sense of coordination whatsoever."

I glanced at her pleadingly. "Fine. But can we change locations?"

Miku glared at me, weighing my words in her head. "I'm not doing anything unless you tell me what's wrong."

"Len Takahashi," I whispered through gritted teeth. That name... _Ugh_, it makes me want to hurl, or throw a car off a cliff.

Miku's face softened but not in a kind way. She's just less confused, which made her less angry. "Where is this different location?"

"Just there," I pointed at the brightly-lit convenience store directly in front of us, only a spacious and empty road keeping us away.

Miku nodded, then suddenly grabbed my hand and ran across the road without looking left nor right. I fought back a scream, and tried to match Miku's flawless speed.

Once we reached the other side Miku forced me to straighten my back, and almost immediately demanded answers. "Where is this Takahashi guy?"

The road wasn't that wide, but I wasn't known for my amazing stamina in my tennis club. I was out of breath when I answered her question. "_There—_" I showed her Len's familiar nest of blonde hair, surprisingly tall structure, and terribly charismatic presence amongst his crowd of worshippers.

Miku nodded, understandingly. "Originally, I thought this school wouldn't have a local jerk, but there he is in all his grimy glory."

I bit my lip. I hope he hadn't seen us running across the road like a bunch of crazy drunkards.

Miku fished out her phone from her skirt pocket, a frustrated frown on her face. "That stupid brother..."

I knew she was calling Mikuo, probably to yell at him, but that wasn't enough to assure me.

I was hoping Len's appearance wouldn't affect me this time...but to no avail.

Shudders ran down my spine, my face felt cold, and my heartbeat wouldn't slow down. Miku didn't notice me as she furiously fumbled with her phone. I kept trembling in my spot, my eyes watering speedily. Laughs forced their way out of my throat, and I kept laughing even though my mouth was dry.

Crap—_I'm having a panic attack!_

My laughter drew Miku's attention, and her eyes widened. In a hurry, she shut her phone and rushed to my side. Hurriedly, she took my bag off my shoulders and started throwing things out.

"You have to have pills somewhere—! _C'mon_, Rin! Surely this hasn't been your first time dealing with attacks..." Miku begged, her voice hoarse, rummaging through my stuff as I choked on my own breaths.

I watched her, helplessly. My lungs hurt, and my vision wasn't clear. _My pills were in the third pouch, to the left!_ I screamed in my head. Miku couldn't hear me, of course, and the darkness was ready to consume me. More fears bubbled up.

_What if Len took Miku _away_, right now? What if Len saw me during an attack, and mercilessly laughed? What if my parents came back to life and shunned me for having an attack in public? What if Mikuo was dying right now? What if Miku got shot at this exact moment? Then no one would save me!_

I didn't see it very clearly, but someone pulled Miku up on her feet and handed her a packet of pills. I recognised the voice, but for some reason he sounded unusually calm and solemn.

Miku then grabbed my half-empty water bottle and helped me take a pill. Almost instantly, everything brightened. My breathing became steady, I wasn't cold, my eyesight was perfect, and everything was okay again.

When things started focusing, I spotted Miku gathering my things with a relieved expression. Holding my bag and standing by her side was Mikuo. He wasn't saying anything, and he looked rather unruffled.

The boy noticed me looking at him, and exhaled. "If you're wondering why I had pills for anxiety attacks..." He awkwardly shifted, but did not break our eye contact. "...is because I suffer from it."

Miku abruptly stood up, my things cradled in her arms. "_Before,_" she corrected, sourly. "You _used_ to suffer from it. These days you rarely get attacked," she swivelled to my direction. "But he keeps the pills, just in case."

I nodded. The information was still sinking in my head. Why would Mikuo be suffering from Anxiety Disorder? I didn't want to ask because they wouldn't want to answer such a private question, and I wouldn't have wanted to tell them why I was suffering from it, either.

_I'll tell them. Not yet, but _soon.

After dumping my things in my bag, Miku quickly herded us to the nearest train station. Along the way, Miku slapped her brother on his cheek. "Where were you?! If you had come sooner we wouldn't have had to stumble upon Takahashi!"

Mikuo wasn't affected by the slap, but his eyes twitched. "I was stopped by some girls on the way out... I would've pushed past them if I knew how urgent it was!"

Miku didn't seem to believe him, so she punched his shoulder. "You are an idiot! Girls, seriously?! You know I can't handle situations like those! Remember what happened when you got an attack while mom was shopping with a bunch of friends?"

Mikuo's face turned pale as he recalled the memory. "Yeah. You didn't know where my pills were, and all you could do was watch as I suffered."

My eyes had expanded when I heard this. Why were they so casual when it came to these kind of things?!

Miku shrugged it off with eight words. "It was traumatic for the _both_ of us."

When we bought our tickets and stood on the platform, waiting for our train, I decided to tell them how I felt about the whole incident. I didn't turn my head to face them, out of the blue I just mumbled, "Thank you."

Miku was obviously very surprised; she nearly dropped her ticket onto the rails. Mikuo only smirked, satisfied.

The train finally arrived, but the rain had gotten here before it. We were drenched by the time the speeding vehicle approached our platform. For some reason there wasn't an overhead roof whatsoever.

As we entered the train, our feet made squelching noises underneath us, and when we managed to grab three seats, our butts made some rude sounds as we sat down on the plastic surfaces. Mikuo laughed loudly, and Miku paid no attention to the confused and disgusted stares we received.

The train ride was quick and uneventful.

The Hatsunes' stop was four stops away from mine, so before leaving, Miku hugged me swiftly, her breathing uncommonly uneven, then stomped out of the train without turning back. Mikuo ruffled my hair, despite how wet and sticky it was. He flashed an assuring grin, then followed his sister.

_Mikuo made me feel so...weird, but not in a bad way, I guess..._

The doors closed, and the outlines of their bodies vanished. I sighed, raking my soggy bangs from my face. Today was so...unusual, in a good way?

As the train began to move again, a person, out of the blue, took the seat next to me. His breathing was uneven, and he seemed to be chuckling.

I was afraid to face him. I didn't like looking at strangers straight in the eye.

"Ignoring me, Rinny?" he chortled, and from the corner of my eye I observed his action of wiping the rain from his forehead. "You're too naïve to be avoiding me when _I'm a part of you_."

I recognised the voice right away.

I felt the bile climbing my throat, rapidly. My breathing was quickening, and I was prepared to grab my calming pills. I knew taking more than one pill a day was bad— unhealthy, too—but I couldn't help it. It reassured me, holding the packet, I mean.

I refused to turn my head his direction, but when I didn't answer, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. First thing I saw was his haughty smirk, then his breathtaking eyes. Next was his entire presence.

I already knew who it was, right from when he sat next to me.

Being that close to him—our distance one inch away from our foreheads meeting—made me release anything I was holding back.

I screamed through cracked lips.

It was Takahashi Len.

* * *

><p><strong>0902/14 - Hello~ I am sorry for ending it there - such a stupid cliffhanger, I know - but, honestly, I didn't know how to end it so...that's how this cliffhanger was born! I'd love to hear any feedback whatsoever! c:**


	2. Introduction

**_Smile with Me_**

"I'm home."

I walked inside, frowning. The living room was dark, so I flicked the lights on. No one on the couch. TV was off. No popcorn crumbs all over the carpet. Magazines weren't strewn all over the coffee table. There wasn't a lingering scent of my mother's favourite flower perfume. No aroma of food. No dirt tracks from my father's boots. Empty as always.

I kicked off my school shoes and threw them aside, sighing. "I hate this place," I grumbled, shrugging my jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack near the door.

I climbed up the stairs and entered my maroon, white and gold coloured bedroom. Everything was either broken, dirty or dumped on the floor. I lazily kicked a heap of clothes on the ground. "I really do hate this place."

I peeled my school uniform off my body and neatly hung it in my closet. I grabbed the nearest t-shirt and pyjama pants, and put them on. Next, I opened my backpack and emptied the contents onto my crowded bed. I flipped through my maths textbook once before giving up, and deciding to rummage through the dumpster that was my bedroom.

After pushing aside the trash on one of my drawers, I found a photograph. A photograph of me, and Len. We were standing together outside at a park, pressed firmly against each other in order to fit inside the tiny camera frame. Len was grinning broadly and my face was scrunched with joy. Both of us had missing teeth.

On instinct, I cringed and dropped the frame. It fell onto a heap of discarded clothes. Immediately, my eyes began to tear up. "Nononononononono - _not good_," I stammered, frantically trying to wipe my eyes with my t-shirt.

Once I calmed down I left my bedroom and ran down to the living room. I threw myself onto the couch and somehow, through creeping nightmares, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I swung the racket and returned the ball to my opponent. She missed the ball by a few centimetres, causing the game to end with my victory. We both dropped our rackets and walked up to the net, our hands outstretched. She was grinning and panting while I stretched my lips slightly to form a smile. We shook hands, said our thanks and left the court.<p>

I returned to the sidelines where Luka was waiting, staring at me with an interested look.

While keeping my gaze focused away from the obvious pink-haired girl, I grabbed my water bottle and took four large gulps of it. With a satisfied sigh, I put my bottle back into my backpack before facing Luka. I frowned. "What do you want?"

Luka's eyes widened as she rushed up to me and gripped my hands with her iron claws. "You were fabulous, Rin! I love the way you swing the tennis racket! It's so graceful yet so powerful!"

I slipped my fingers through her firm grip, pursing my lips in confusion. "Um, thanks..."

Luka was the tennis club's captain. She liked watching the club's members play, and enjoyed giving out helpful advice. For some strange reason, Luka had a soft spot for me. Maybe it's because I refused to join the tennis club despite showing my talent through PE, and Luka even had to get the teachers to convince me to join?

I didn't know. I think Luka considered me as the best player, but I think she's just being modest. Obviously she's the best player. Did she think the previous captain just gave the leading position to her because of her blazing passion? Pft, yeah right.

Believe it or not, Luka didn't like me because of my past friendship with Len. For the matter of fact, she has a boyfriend, Kamui Gakupo. Luka liked talking to me during practises in hope that I'd suddenly become interested in becoming professional and joining the national tennis team, or something. Hate to break it to her, but tennis was a way for me to escape the real world; not to gain more attention, stress and pain.

Luka silently helped me pack away my racket. When I began storing my towel away, Luka suddenly grabbed my arm. I looked at her expectedly, demanding an answer through my narrowed stare.

"Are you going now?" Luka asked, stuttering.

I shook her hand off my arm before answering flatly, "Yes."

"It's just that..." Luka fidgeted awkwardly. "I just want to know if you were going home early because of your friends..." She pointed at the bleachers situated at the end of the court.

Miku and Mikuo were there.

At the highest row, Miku had her long legs crossed, revealing the contents underneath her miniskirt. She had a mildly irritated expression on my face, and her lips were pushed together in a straight line. Mikuo was standing up, hands flailing, yelling, "Kagamine! Over here!"

My jaw dropped through the floor.

Luka and I watched as Miku stood up and began strutting down the bleachers like a model at a Paris fashion show. Mikuo, however, jumped over the bleachers and ended up tripping over the last row and onto the ground face-first. Miku went up to her brother and started screeching English profanity. Mikuo responded with English apologises and whimpers.

"Nice to meet you!" Luka greeted the twins when they finally stopped arguing and walked up to us.

Mikuo gave her a narrowed glare. "Who the hell are you?"

"Mikuo!" Miku giggled, powerfully punching her brother on the back. "Stop being so rude to a fellow student! Pretty girls don't deserve curt questions!"

Hearing Miku's compliment made Luka flustered. "No, no - it's alright! And, uh, thank you?"

I, on the other hand, had my forehead buried deep into my palms. "Jesus, I forgot you people were like this."

"I'm Luka Megurine, tennis club captain, 3rd Year," Luka boasted, her nose held high. Then she glanced back at the smiley Miku. "Are you Rin's friends?"

"Kagamine is our..." Mikuo scanned me with a disgusted gaze. "You can call us acquaintances."

Miku suddenly pounced on me, latching her surprisingly muscly arm around my neck and dragged me down to her height. "Rin and I are best friends forever!"

Luka opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a deep, husky and cheerful voice calling her name. We swivelled around to see her boyfriend sauntering down the bleachers with a broad grin. Luka glanced at us apologetically. "It is so nice to meet you, but I need to go. I'm sorry I couldn't treat you to some ramen! I hope we meet again!"

We could only stare as Luka ran into Gakupo's arms and was twirled around several times before starting an intense making out session. Their lovey-dovey relationship caused Miku to snort. "Look at them eat each other's faces. No decency, sheesh."

Mikuo, however, was covering his blushing face with his hands. "I'm too young for this...!"

I turned away from the flirty couple and faced the twins, glaring questioningly. "What are you two doing here?"

Miku folded her arms and our glares clashed together in a furious battle. "Why didn't you tell me and Mikuo you had tennis practise?"

My glare intensified. "I forgot. Sorry."

"You know what, fuck apologises," Miku grumbled, pulling me and Mikuo out of the court and into the locker rooms. "I just want to go home."

"You didn't have to wait for me," I deadpanned.

"I didn't want to," Miku hissed. She pointed at her distracted twin. "_He_ wanted to wait for you."

I glanced at Mikuo, frowning. "This is all your fault, Mikuo. If it wasn't for your stubbornness, your sister wouldn't be chewing me out."

"I was concerned!" Mikuo defended, hands raised in a surrendering manner. "I didn't want you to go home by yourself."

I stared at Mikuo, doubtingly. Mikuo's worried expression and sincerity in his voice almost made me believe him. _Almost_. Mikuo didn't look like one who'd hold ulterior motives, but maybe I'm just being too trusting. Despite him, I have to stay cautious. But Mikuo was making things so difficult. This boy confused me.

I broke eye contact with Mikuo after staring at each other for two minutes in silence. I begun stripping my tennis uniform off. "We'll go home after I shower."

"Shower at your house, princess," Miku snarled, grabbing my hand with a cold glower. "I want to go home."

I swore silently under my breath before pulling my shirt back down. I really wanted to punch Miku at that second, but I didn't. I think that's the reason we're somewhat acquainted. Whenever we were irritated in any way, no matter what happens, I wouldn't punch Miku, and Miku wouldn't punch me. It's like a law that was only established between the two of us.

In silence, we trudged to the train station. Along the way, I felt somewhat self-conscious about how I smelled. The aroma of body sweat and gym socks probably surrounded my entire structure, no doubt.

When we got there, we went straight to the platform, and waited for our train to arrive. By now, the twins have gotten one of those travels cards that you top up instead of having to constantly buy a ticket at the station. Miku had a plain silver one like me, and Mikuo had a lavender-black spotted one.

"I never knew you played tennis," Mikuo suddenly admitted, glancing at me with an innocently curious gaze. "You're fantastic during matches."

Compliments, since the very beginning of my life, had always made me feel uncomfortable and puzzled. I shrugged, and answered, "I try."

Miku scoffed, gently shoving me away with her iron fist. "Don't even try to imitate Mikuo."

"But seriously!" Mikuo cried, annoyed, "Rin, you need to invite us to your real matches. The one we saw today was too playful; it wasn't intense."

I stared at Mikuo, trying to see if he was lying. It didn't look like he was lying. The sincerity, helpless expressions, and pleading wails in his voice said so. I sighed. "I don't play real matches..._anymore_." The last word was barely a whisper.

Miku understood the message and lightly tapped her brother on the shoulder. Mikuo's mouth fell open but he still nodded. Miku effortlessly flipped her hair to the side. "Pity," was the only thing she said.

Just when I thought things couldn't get anymore awkward than it was, from the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar ball of blonde hair floating alongside a blue-haired giant. The sinking feeling in my stomach intensified as I watched the pair saunter towards us.

"Rin."

All the red lights were flashing inside my brain.

**PANIC PANIC PANIC PANIC PANIC PANIC PANIC PANIC PANIC **

Miku frowned after seeing me cringe and frozen like a deer caught in headlights. She glanced at him, her expression mixed with anger and annoyance. "Who are you?"

Len slowly shifted his eyes to Miku. When they finally made eye-contact, I thought the world was about to disintegrate underneath our feet and a massive explosion would occur. But that didn't happen, obviously. They just stared at each other in an icy way.

Len was the first to speak. "I'm Len. Takahashi Len."

Miku's eyes widened as she realised he was _the_ Takahashi I freaked over. The one who sent me panicking - _the one who sent her panicking_. With a blink of an eye, however, Miku was back to being composed and aggravated. "What do you want?"

"I can talk to Rin when I want to talk to her, Hatsune," Len bit back, nearly snarling, though he maintained the cool image. "Take a chill pill."

The fact that Len practically slapped Miku in the face with his tone and words sent shivers running down my spine. No one talked to Miku like that. From the few days I've known this pretty girl, I've come to figure out that approaching Miku in a hostile manner was like throwing yourself into a tiger habitat covered in BBQ sauce.

And Len made a "chill pill" joke. Did he really have to say that in front of two people suffering anxiety disorder? I know Len has no idea Mikuo used to suffer attacks, but heaven knows he knows about me. That boy probably wakes up every morning, and his first thought is, "Rin has anxiety issues, lol." I have no idea why his cruelty and lack of respect still surprises me.

"Who are you?" To drag attention away from the thick atmosphere between Miku and Len, Mikuo turned and asked the tall person that was silently standing behind Len.

He didn't even blink. "Shion Kaito."

Shion Kaito. One of Len's genuine friends. One who didn't throw themselves at me, thinking I was a ticket to Len's infamous group of blind worshippers. Kaito and Len have been friends for years, and we were once acquainted for a short period of time. It was when Len was out sick, and Kaito and I only had each other to play with. It only lasted for a few months, don't worry.

"I just wanted to chat with Rin," Len spoke again, glaring at the teal-haired girl.

"Well, you can't," Miku smiled sourly, "because she was in the middle of talking to us."

"It didn't look that way when Kaito and I were walking up to you!" Len's voice began to rise. "It looked like she wanted to jump onto the train tracks just so you'd stop hanging around her!"

Time froze at that exact second; though it only lasted for less than a blink of an eye.

Before Miku could land a single blow on Len's flawless face, the train came zooming in, causing her to hesitate. Mikuo and I exchanged a look, then we linked our arms with Miku's and whisked her into the train. We made sure that we hid ourselves in the darkest corner of the crowded train, just so Len wouldn't find us.

"I wanted to punch his face... I really did," Miku growled, huffing and panting from the amount of anger that had stored up within her.

I only nodded in agreement.

"I just - I need to cool my head. I'm going to find a place to sit," Miku hurriedly explained before disappearing into the crowded train.

At the same time, the train suddenly jerked back to life causing Mikuo to tumble onto me. His body towered over me, and his right hand was placed at the side of my head. Due to the amount of people inside the train, Mikuo and I had no choice but to have our foreheads pressed together.

Flustered, he stuttered, "I'm so sorry - there are so many people on the train - I can't move! I'm sorry if I'm crushing you with my body weight, I think I've gotten heavier over the past months, so, um, if this had happened a few months earlier you wouldn't have much difficulty with breathing, and, uh, I'm pretty tall too so you're kinda trapped. Sorry."

I couldn't help but laugh at Mikuo's bashfulness. "I'm okay! Stop apologising, you sound like a broken record."

Despite assuring him, Mikuo continued to blush furiously, and coughed awkwardly. I was a little bit annoyed about Mikuo's stuttering but he seemed so cute and embarrassed, I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Mikuo looked confused. "What's up?"

"You're - so - adorable - !" I explained through hearty laughs.

This made Mikuo even more flustered. "Only my mom says that!"

I laughed harder.

Basically, that's how the rest of the train ride went. I'd tease Mikuo, he'd become flustered and start stuttering, which will send me laughing like a retarded goat.

The ride ended quickly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." I shrugged as I saw our train approaching the twin's stop. I was kinda disappointed. "Tell Miku I said bye."

The train came to a halt, and Mikuo was pushed even closer to me. Instead of being embarrassed, Mikuo chuckled airily into my ear. "See you tomorrow, Kagamine."

Gathering all his strength, Mikuo shoved himself away from me and nudged his way through the crowd. Mikuo waved as he left. I watched him leave with a blank expression. The guy was weird, and I'm pretty sure he was aware of that fact.

As soon as the doors closed and the train began moving again, a stranger shoved another person onto me. We were both squished into the corner. The person was panting heavily and I could only speechlessly observe.

When he finally looked up to meet my eyes, I instantly recognised him. I swept away his sagging bangs, gasping. From the last time I saw him, which was a few minutes ago, he had received a black eye, a cut on his lip and a swollen cheek. "Shion Kaito..."

He frowned, slapping my hand away. His bangs fell back into place and covered his bruises. "Hello, Kagamine."

Kaito couldn't help but be squished against me. Though unlike Mikuo, it felt extremely uncomfortable. Maybe because I wasn't familiar with Kaito, albeit knowing him longer than the former. Kaito and I just weren't close enough to be thrown into an awkward situation like this.

I stared at Kaito as he continued to quietly gasp for air. Reluctantly, I asked, "Who did that to you?"

Kaito glared at me coldly. Aside from his usual pokerface, being "cold" was the other emotion Kaito ever showed. "Don't act stupid. You know who did it."

I bit my lip, and fought his glare with my own. "Len's jealous worshippers? _Again?_"

Kaito sighed. "Again."

Some of Len's worshippers get jealous of Len and Kaito's genuine friendship. Some of the worshippers, mostly male, ambush Kaito after school when Len was away. Kaito manages to cover the bruises most of the time but at times like this the aftermath of the fights are hard to cover with just a few dabs of concealer.

I tried to reach out and check his swollen cheek, but Kaito pulled away, hissing. I took back my hand, grimacing. "They really beat you up this time, huh."

Kaito sighed, again. "Well, Len wasn't really paying attention to them today. He was busy with our science project."

I didn't believe Len would actually care about something as trivial as a science project but by judging the darkness of Kaito's black eye, I could tell Len was totally blinded by the project if he barely even noticed his worshippers. To avoid talking about Kaito's bruises, I tried to change the subject. I glanced around us. "Where's Len?"

"I lost him when we got into the train. That's how I accidentally stumbled upon the worshippers. They took me into a secluded part of the train and did this," - Kaito beckoned at his bloodied face - "The end."

I stared at Kaito, scanning his battered pokerface. "Why are you so faithful to Len? You don't tell him about the bullying, even though you know if he found out he'd discard them immediately."

Kaito looked exasperated when he answered. "I'm his friend. I won't leave him just because a couple of envious weirdos start beating me up."

I crossed my arms, still staring at Kaito. "Someday he'll find out."

Unexpectedly, Kaito chuckled. "He's not going to find out."

When Kaito finished his sentence, the train suddenly halted. I noticed it was my stop. Secretly smirking, I gently nudge Kaito off of me.

I looked back at the stoic and bruised boy, revealing my smirk. I parted my lips, and said, "You are so full of shit."

Then I left the train.

* * *

><p>"I want to join a sport."<p>

Miku and I glanced at Mikuo. I was halfway through eating my orange and Miku was chugging her can of root beer when Mikuo suddenly blurted out that sentence. I nearly choked on my orange and Miku's root beer began spilling out her hanging mouth.

"You want to join a sport," I echoed after recovering from shock. "You, Hatsune Mikuo, want to join a sport."

Mikuo nodded innocently. "Yeah. I do."

Miku wiped her mouth with her cardigan's sleeve, a doubtful expression on her face. "You don't play any sport."

"That's the problem!" Mikuo wailed loudly. "I want to join a sport! Rin does tennis and you used to box!"

I craned my head in Miku's direction, startled. She was glaring at her brother in irritation and embarrassment. Miku was never embarrassed before... "That was a year ago!"

"You used to box...?" I was so shocked that I started stuttering. No wonder Miku was so toned, and strong...

Miku started blushing. Blushing. Miku was blushing. That didn't sound right. It sounded unbelievable, but Miku was turning red by the minute. She gripped the empty can of root beer so hard it began to flatten in her hand. "When I was in the States, I used to box. I stopped when we came back to Japan."

"Wait," I paused. "You said you came back from a holiday there. I never knew you were moving here."

Miku shrugged listlessly. "If we said that we were moving from America, people would start questioning our return. I didn't feel like answering those kind of questions."

I nodded in understanding. "I won't ask any of those questions."

"_Hellooooooo_," Mikuo sang, waving his hands in front of me and Miku's face. "I still want to join a sport."

I sighed, then faced Mikuo with an agitated look. "What sport do you want to join?"

Mikuo sat in his seat, pondering in silence for five minutes before replying, "Ice hockey."

Miku grabbed hold of her twin's hand and squeezed it hard. "That's a dangerous sport, Mikuo."

Somehow, Mikuo managed to slip his hand through his sister's iron claws. "It doesn't matter. I want to join the ice hockey team," he persisted with a stubborn pout.

"Do you even know how to play ice hockey?" I asked skeptically.

Mikuo was hesitant. "I have a..._vague_ idea of the rules and regulations."

Miku rolled her eyes, turning to me. "He has no clue. He's never even ice-skated."

"But I still want to try!" Mikuo cried, desperation smothered all over his words.

Sighing, I slammed my hands on the table, successfully earning the attention of the wailing Mikuo. "Will you shut up if I bring you over to the ice rink and see how you do on the ice?"

Mikuo nodded quickly.

We were both standing up from our chairs when Miku suddenly latched her hand onto my arm. She eyed me with mixed emotions. "Take care of my brother."

I looked back at her with a confused and surprised look. "We're only going to be in the building nearby... There's also an infirmary in case Mikuo gets a boo-boo or something," I paused, glanced at Miku from head to toe, then continued. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I'm not going with you," Miku mumbled, letting go of my arm. "I'll stay here and clean up your lunch boxes or something."

I hesitated for a split second. I didn't want to be left alone with Mikuo, mostly because things almost always became weird between us two. Second, Miku was the peacekeeper in our tiny clique, believe it or not. She seemed like a very violent and reckless woman, but she was the exact opposite.

Gulping down my worries, Mikuo and I left the classroom and went outside. We headed west, where the ice rink was situated. Our walk there was quiet because Mikuo was in deep thought throughout journey.

When we arrived and entered through two automatic doors, we were greeted by a cold breeze and a counter with nobody there to interrogate us for hall passes or facility passes. Because of the empty counter, Mikuo and I strode right into the main room, where the rink, a mini food stand and bleachers were.

It was empty.

"Mikuo," I tugged his sleeve to grab his attention, "No one is here. Let's just go back to class before a teacher catches us."

Mikuo only nodded.

On our way out, we saw an odd sight.

Len was being propped up by a few students as they walked by us. Len was sweating a lot and hissing swear words under his breath. A trail of people, mostly girls, followed behind them, gasping and whispering to each other. As I wondered what had happened, my eyes landed on Len's right leg.

It was bent in an inhuman way.

Len caught me staring, and smirked.

I knew it.

He was faking it.

He couldn't feel pain.

I turned away and faced Mikuo. His mouth was a straight line and he observed Len like a hawk. Just when I was about to ask him what was wrong, he suddenly whispered, "Bionic legs."

Then he turned his heel and began walking towards the school.

* * *

><p><strong>2606/14 - I updated! I'm so sorry the chapter isn't as good as some had expected, but, as I've repeated many times, I had to rewrite this chapter ****_five_**** times. FIVE. And, let's be honest, the next chapter is probably ****_not_**** going to appear any time soon, so don't get your hopes up too high! Anyhow, thank you for reading! c:**


	3. her Chandelier & Elephant Statue

**_Smile with Me_**

I woke up to the sound of the house landline ringing.

I sat up from the couch, rubbing my eyes with a frown. My dream was horrific...but I couldn't remember what happened in it. I'm surprised I didn't wake up screaming. After recovering, I stared at the ringing phone across from me. It was beside the TV set.

There were only three people that'd call me through the landline. I was hoping it wasn't the person I disliked.

With a lot of deliberation and reluctance, I stood up and slowly padded over to the phone. I didn't look at the caller when I brought it to my ear and pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Rin? Is that you? Where were you? I've been calling for ages!" A familiar voice screamed frantically over the other line.

"It's Rin. I'm at home, obviously. And I was sleeping," I answered all her questions in a calm tone. Someone needed to be calm, and it wasn't going to be her. "Why did you call?"

"You were sleeping? It's Neru, just in case you haven't figured it out whilst half-awake. I just wanted to check up on you. Have you been eating well? Are you taking a shower on a regular basis? Are you studying well? Do you have enough money for the month? Do you have a boyfriend yet? Are you still going to Clara's?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, _heck no_, and...yeah," I answered quickly yet calmly.

"How's it going with Clara? Is everything going smoothly? You know, Lily and I believe you're going to be fine. The whole _incident_...was traumatising, but you will learn to move on. Find someone that'll help you move on," Neru lectured.

"Everything is going well," I replied through gritted teeth. _Only if she knew..._ "Anyway, how's university?"

"I was waiting for you to ask! Everything is splendid, Dell and I are still hot and fresh! Exams are near, but I'm one-hundred percent sure I'll ace it! After all, I am in the top twenty best students!" Neru boasted, giggling. "By the way, Akaito proposed to Lily! Did you know that?"

Shocked, I was lost for words. Somehow, I managed to answer her question. "N-no... Why did you think I knew...?"

"I thought Kaito would've told you! Akaito said he told his parents and siblings about it before proposing to Lily. Maybe Kaito didn't have the chance to talk to you...?"

Yeah. Kaito didn't have the chance to talk to me... I doubt he'd take the chance if he ever got any, considering the last time we talked the conversation ended with me telling him, and I quote, _"You are so full of shit." _

"When's the wedding?" I asked, averting Neru's attention away from Kaito. "I'd like to attend."

Neru sounded hesitant when she answered. "Next year, I think. And about you attending... I don't know what to do about that, Rin. We don't have the money to bring you all the way over here in Niigata... Hopefully, if we manage to save some money, you can at least eat at the buffet."

I forced myself to laugh in order to lighten the atmosphere. "Neru, don't worry about it! Just Skype me the wedding, or something. I'm too busy at school to spend an entire day travelling to Niigata."

Neru laughed, then continued talking. "I really want you to attend, I really do. Mom and dad'll be missing from the ceremony, and if you're not there..." Neru sighed. "Lily and I are always asking mom and dad why they had to settle down in Kushiro when they could've just stayed in Niigata! Especially if they were planning on sending their daughters to their old university."

I nodded in agreement. Mama and Papa were an odd pair. They moved all the way to Hokkaido from Niigata, then sent their children back to Niigata so we could attend their old highschool and university. However, after the unfortunate incident that occurred whilst I was still in elementary, I had to stay in Kushiro because we no longer had parents to pay for my journey to Niigata. By the way, Neru and Lily were already in Niigata when the incident happened here in Kushiro.

"Oh, Rinny - I need to go now. I'm calling you from work, and my break just ended. Lily will call you next week. Stay in school, date a suitable boy, and keep going to therapy! 'Kay? Love you!" Neru made lots of embarrassing noises before abruptly hanging up.

I stood there long after the call ended, the phone still pressed against my ear, the long beep continuously humming. I swallowed a large lump in my throat before half-whispering, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Can we go to the ice rink, can we, Rin?" Mikuo wailed, loudly, into my ear. I'm pretty sure I burst an eardrum. "Maybe someone'll be there today!"<p>

"You are not going to the ice rink, Mikuo," Miku said, almost threateningly. "After school we have to go straight home, remember?"

Mikuo sent his sister a childish glare. "We'll go to the rink during school hours."

Miku rolled her beautiful eyes. "There's no time for you to be prancing out of class to go to an empty ice rink."

"Then we'll go during lunch, like last time!"

As they argued, I watched with a narrowed gaze. "I'll take Mikuo to the rink at lunch, Miku. We'll only be gone for a minimum of 20 minutes."

Miku snapped her mouth shut after hearing my suggestion. I knew she was inwardly debating whether to give up and agree or knock me and Mikuo out with a punch and drag us to class, then when we wake up we wouldn't remember a thing. Surprisingly though, she chose the former. "During first break. If you take longer than 20 minutes, I'm going to feed your oranges to the birds."

I shuddered in fear. Oranges held a special place in my heart, and they're the only fruit I'd eat 7 times a week without vomiting. "Okay, okay, I promise!" I turned to Mikuo who suddenly stopped blabbering about human rights and how Miku acted like a wet blanket 24/7. "Did you hear that, Hatsune? We're going to the rink later."

Mikuo's train of thoughts probably crashed and burned as he shook his head and faced me, still slightly dazed. "We're going to the rink? Cool..."

"Wow," I grumbled as we carried on with walking to class, "Mikuo isn't spitting terrible puns."

"I'm no longer punny," he suddenly exclaimed, then started howling like the dog he was. I had to hold back Miku from kicking her brother on the shin.

The rest of our short journey to our first classes were filled with Mikuo making puns about how un-punny he was. As he did this, I kept his sister from grabbing sharp objects and hurtling them at Mikuo.

The classes leading to first break were uneventful and dull. In the classes I shared with Mikuo, he would throw pieces of crumpled paper at me. Most had messages that said, "Totes excited for the rink!" or "Someone will be at the rink today! I know it!" His spelling was horrendous.

Eventually, when first break rolled around, the minute the bell rung, I was instantly grabbed by the elbow, was taken out of the school building and was being dragged along the grass outside within a span of six seconds.

"Overexcited?" I asked Mikuo, who was grinning like a madman as he carried on dragging me. "You know we should've told your sister before leaving the building."

"We already told Miku before first period! She doesn't need to reminded," Mikuo assured, trying to convince me Miku would be totally cool with just one reminder. I doubted it. Miku always needed at least 6 reminders, just in case she forgot, which almost always happens.

"We're here, we're here, we're here!" Mikuo started exclaiming as soon as we were at the entrance of the rink.

I stood up, dusting myself with a secret smile. "I know, I know, I know. De-stress your breasts, Mikuo."

We walked inside and, surprisingly, there was a girl behind the counter. She looked older than us by maybe a year or two, and she recognised me almost immediately. Her blue eyes widened in amazement. "Rin? Is that you?"

I managed a smile. "Hi, Lenka. It's been a while..."

Lenka was Len's older cousin. She was a third year, and was also dating Rinto Furuya. Lenka didn't know much about me, or the _incident_, or the _phase_ her cousin brought upon me. All she knew was that I used to be really close to Len, but somewhere along the way, it crashed and burned. Literally.

"What are you doing here?" Lenka's eyes slid past me, and landed on Mikuo. "Who are you?"

"Hatsune Mikuo wants to try out for the ice hockey team," I answered before Mikuo could open his mouth. "I showed him the way to the rink."

"Well, you need to talk to the manager..." Lenka paused dramatically. "Which is me!"

"So, can I join?" Mikuo asked curtly. It took a lot of willpower to not punch Mikuo's arm at that very second.

"Well, all sports teams are welcome to newcomers, but you'll need to discuss with captain. The team is on the rink right now, if you want to talk to them. They're in the middle of practise," Lenka replied with a bright smile. The smile was very similar to Len's, which nearly caused me to barf.

"Thanks for the information," Mikuo said, then briskly waddled into the main room. I mentally facepalmed. He was trying too hard to mask his excitement. Ironically, he was ultimately failing at that task.

As soon as we entered the main room, we were greeted by the stench of manly sweat, harsh shouts and skates slicing ice. The ice hockey team, which the majority consisted of beefy boys, were in the middle of a practise match.

"That's the captain," I pointed at the tall, toned and undeniably handsome guy who stood at the side of the rink, guiding the players as they practised. "His sister was the one you met the other day. He's Megurine Luki."

Mikuo swallowed this new information with a loud gulp. "He looks kinda scary...but I'm still going to talk to him."

"I'll be sitting on the benches," I told him before turning my heel and walking towards the seats placed around the rink. As I walked, I watched Mikuo slowly but steadily make his way to Luki, who obliviously carried on captaining his team.

I sat down a few rows near the rink, just so I could get a clear view of Mikuo when he finally approached Luki. I was too busy observing the actions of the teal-haired boy to have seen the girl that sat down next to me.

"Rin~" she sang in a sing-song voice. This caught my attention, and I nearly jumped right out of my skin. I turned to see who it was, expecting it to be another desperate girl wanting to use me as a ticket to Len's group of brainwashed idiots. However, it wasn't someone I expected at all.

"Shion Kaiko..." I barely whispered. I was half-relieved, half-confused. Why the hell was she talking to me? But hey, at least she wasn't some random girl, or worse, _Len_.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me!" Kaiko giggled. As she did this, I noticed, Kaiko covered her mouth with her hair. What a weird habit. "We haven't spoken in forever!"

"We've both been busy..." I explained, saying the obvious.

Kaiko and I were somewhat acquainted, but not really.

Kaiko only ever talked to me in the past because of the time I briefly hung out with Kaito when Len was sick. Those days, I'd go to the Shions' house on a regular basis to play with Kaito. On my visits, I'd play with Kaiko too. One time, when Lily was on holidays here in Kushiro, she picked me up from their house and the moment she saw Akaito, the eldest sibling, she fell in love, which led to Akaito moving to Niigata and the engagement.

However our close friendship only lasted for a few months. After Len recovered, Kaito and I were back to being distant and only spoke to each other when necessary. I never went back to the Shions' house.

However, Kaiko and I tried so hard to maintain a friendship between us - but Kaiko fell in love with Luki Megurine, which led to her spiralling out of control. She completely ignored her friends, grades, family, and sometimes she wouldn't eat because she was busy stressing about Luki. Of course their parents had to do something about it so they sent Kaiko to a therapist and her life is slowly going back on track. Somehow, no one blamed Luki, so they're still together.

Meanwhile, I went through my _phase_.

Both of us were trying so hard to keep our lives from slipping in-between our fingers we just couldn't find the time for each other. I guess that's why we remained acquaintances rather than friends, or even best friends.

"Unfortunately, it's true," Kaiko admitted with a sad smile. "I've been meaning to talk to you...but you've been busy with the transfer students, and even beforehand..."

I wanted to suggest a way to find time for each other, but my words got stuck in my throat. In order to fill the silence, I said, "I actually came here to the rink with one of the transfer students. He wanted to join the ice hockey team. Do you think Luki would allow him to join?"

Kaiko had sensed the changing of subjects - I could tell by the way her pupils widened for a split second and how her ears twitched - yet she didn't comment about it. Instead, she answered my question with an encouraging grin. "Hatsune Mikuo, correct?" - I nodded - "He looks like he has potential. His body structure is quite...lanky, but with enough training he'll strengthen his muscles and tone his body. By the looks of it, he has no idea what to do, right?"

"Right," I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Passion and determination is the only thing pushing him forward."

Kaiko giggled, though not out of mockery nor pity. It sounded more like out of relief. "Luki actually admires passionate and determined people. He says they're the type who don't give up learning or improving. He told me it's way easier to teach them if they're inexperienced or new because they never give up, even if they're doing a terrible job."

I carefully listened to every word Kaiko said. At least there was some sort of hope for Mikuo. "Aside from talents and such, is Luki open to newcomers, inexperienced or experienced?"

Kaiko sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Luki usually gives experienced newcomers a trial run, and if he likes them, they join. Inexperienced newcomers, on the other hand, have a harder time. Luki gives them a month of harsh training, then on the last week they get an "exam". If the newbie gets through, they get benched and are not allowed to participate in an actual match unless they have a minimum of three months of rookie experience. It's a difficult climb to the top but I believe that if you try hard enough, you'll overcome anything that stands in your way."

What Kaiko said continued to echo through my head like a broken yet harmonious record. _I believe that if you try hard enough, you'll overcome anything that stands in your way. _

I was about to respond when I was rudely interrupted by a boisterous voice calling my name. "Rin! Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin!"

I slowly averted my gaze from the surprised Kaiko, and searched for the owner of the intruding voice. They landed on Mikuo, who was frantically waving from the sidelines of the rink. He was standing beside Luki, whose piercing and cold eyes judged me from afar.

Sighing, I glanced back at Kaiko. "I have to go to my...friend," I said apologetically.

Kaiko flashed a pretty smile. "I'll go with you. I needed to talk to Luki anyway."

We simultaneously stood up from our seats on the benches and began making our way towards the rink. Before I could step on the ice, Kaiko grabbed my elbow to stop me from entering. "You have to take off your shoes. Just to keep the rink clean," Kaiko explained as she begun removing her black, school shoes.

As soon as I took off my Mary Janes, Kaiko nudged me inside and we slowly shuffled to Luki and Mikuo. The ice was slippery and cold, but Mikuo held my hand to steady my body. Meanwhile, Kaiko leant against Luki's side for support, which he allowed her to do with a solemn expression. I had to admit; they made a pretty cute couple.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked, loud enough for only Mikuo to hear.

Mikuo simply smiled, and directed his gaze back to the silent Luki. "Sempai, this is Kagamine Rin, my friend." I watched Luki as he hesitantly outstretched his hand. Without reluctance, I confidentially shook it.

"Kagamine Rin. I know your sister," I told him as we untangled our fingers and placed our hands back to our sides. "I'm in the tennis club with her."

"Anyway, Rin, Luki said I can get training for a month, then I'll get an exam! If I pass, I can join the team! Doesn't that sound amazing?" Mikuo excitedly announced whilst jumping up and down.

"It sounds terrific!" I replied, trying to sound awed. Kaiko had already told me all this information so it wasn't anything I hadn't known beforehand, but I pretended to be oblivious in order to keep Mikuo cheery.

"You seem like a very promising trainee," Kaiko complimented Mikuo. "I love your enthusiasm."

Flustered, Mikuo began stuttering, "Thanks, um...?"

"This is Shion Kaiko, my lover," Luki gently pulled Kaiko closer, causing her to giggle. Her giggles, yet again, were hidden by her azure hair. "The one I was talking about earlier."

"Oh," Mikuo beamed. "Thanks for the compliment, Kaiko-san!"

"When will his training start? I need the whole schedule," I asked in a slightly demanding tone.

Luki and Kaiko's eyebrows rose at the same time. Kaiko was the first to speak up. "Why would you need his schedule, Rin-chan? Are you two _dating_—"

"It's for his overprotective sister," I interjected, cutting Kaiko's sentence off. "And no, we're not in a relationship."

"Who'd date this bitch?" Mikuo sneered, jabbing me in the ribs with a scowl.

I nearly slipped but managed to steady myself. Frowning, I mumbled in a volume only Mikuo could hear, "Too late to switch back to your façade, idiot."

Kaiko didn't seem to notice Mikuo's sudden expression change. Her sweet smile was on her face as she politely answered my question. "Mondays and Tuesdays, after school, for a month. Usually, practises for members lasts for an hour, but trainees have to stay longer. Only an extra 30 minutes...most of the the time. Luki tends to get carried away." Kaiko laughed nervously as Luki sent her a warning glare.

"Does he need to bring anything to practises?"

"I recommend bringing a litre of water, a towel, extra clothes and shampoo. You can use the showers in the locker room after training sessions. The school provides the hockey sticks, pucks and protective gear so Mister Hatsune's parents do not have to go shopping."

"Ah, okay... Thank you." My lips stretched a little to form a small smile in gratitude.

Kaiko grinned playfully. "No problem!"

"Any tips for a newcomer?" Mikuo asked, his voice shaking in excitement, despite acting disinterested and aloof.

"Believe in yourself!" Kaiko suggested, smiling dazzlingly. "As Napoleon Hill siad, "Whatever the mind of man can conceive and believe, it can achieve."!"

Despite the fact that Kaiko was looking at Mikuo when she said those words, I felt like they were secretly directed at me. The words continuously played inside my head as Mikuo and I said our hurried goodbyes to Kaiko and Luki, as we returned to the impatient and furious Miku, and as the rest of the school day carried on like normal.

In the pit of my stomach, I knew I had to do not necessarily the right thing, but what I'm supposed to do. Throughout the day, I internally debated against it, but I couldn't bring myself to be a coward and hide from my fears.

So, after school, as we walked to the train station, as we stood on our platform waiting patiently for our train, I mumbled lowly, "_KPC_."

Mikuo tapped my shoulder, his expression slathered with curiosity. "Did you say KFC?"

I scoffed, and slapped his finger away. "I didn't say KFC, you gluttonous cow."

Though still curious of what I originally said, Mikuo shrugged off the topic after getting burnt from my comeback. With a silent sigh of relief, I went back to rocking back and forth from my toes to heels, whistling quietly.

We waited for a few more minutes in silence. Both Hatsune twins were silently daydreaming on either side of me. Three minutes later, the train arrived with a screeching halt. Surprisingly, the train was quite roomy and there were plenty of empty seats. We managed to sit next to each other in a half-empty carriage.

After passing one stop, I jolted up from my seat, muttering, "Tall building. Marble, stone, wooden walls. Twenty floors. Mrs. Garcia... Room 13, fifteenth floor, red door... Brown armchairs, chandelier, lilies, elephant statue, seas shells—"

"Kagamine!" I snapped out of my thoughts and faced the startled Miku. Fear, anxiety and worry swamped her blue-green eyes. "Are you okay? You suddenly stood up and started mumbling weirdly... You possessed?"

I tried to smile, but my face was too stiff to move. "I'm okay." _I was not okay._

The train dinged, causing me to jump in shock. My stomach churned loudly and my heart sped up like a rocket about to launch off and into the stars. I glanced outside the train windows, and saw the station outside. The doors started opening.

My eyes went back to Miku's face. "I have to go."

Mikuo jerked back to reality, his expression still slightly dazed. His eyes frantically searched for me and when our eyes met, his expression darkened in confusion and speechlessness.

Miku grabbed my wrist, glaring at me. "Where are you going? It isn't your stop yet. Our stop hasn't even showed up!"

I hurriedly searched for a decent excuse. "I'm visiting a...relative! She lives in this area."

After hesitating, Miku finally released my wrist. I instantly exited the train, but heard Miku's voice as I walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow! Get home safely, bitch!"

Despite slowly dying inside due to the mixed emotions, I managed to smirk from Miku's vulgar sense of humour. I turned around and yelled back, "Love you too, sweetheart!"

* * *

><p>Motivated by adrenaline and the words of Kaiko, I marched through the familiar streets with my head held high. As I passed through the houses and surrounding buildings, I realised how much things haven't changed since I last roamed these streets.<p>

The building I was looking for finally appeared, towering in front of me like a mythical monster waking from his sleep. The large and dark shadow of the building engulfed my entire structure, sending shivers down my spine. The feeling was too familiar, too vivid.

_Tall building. Twenty floors. Walls made of marble, stone and wood._

I entered the building by pushing through the double doors with my two hands.

The lobby had a main desk on the left side, a waiting area, consisting of red couches and coffee tables, was situated on the right side and four sets of elevators was straight across the entrance. The lobby was cool due to the air con on full blast. Half the floor was carpeted, the other wooden tiles. Not a lot of people were inside the lobby - maybe seven, nine if you include the baby twins being cradled by a youthful couple sitting in the red couches.

It's exactly as I remembered it to be.

I went straight to the main desk, but before walking up I made sure I had secured a calm expression on my face. A brown-haired man had been sitting behind the desk, flipping through an office manual out of boredom. I approached him with my lips squished into a tight line. "Mr Garcia..."

He tilted his head slightly, his eyes not leaving the office manual. "Yes, Miss? What do you need?"

I released a small sigh. "Bruno, I'm back."

Brown eyes widening, the man finally tore his gaze away from the office manual and met mine. He immediately recognised me. His mouth fell open, his voice finally coming out through broken stutters. "Miss...Miss Kagamine...? Wha—what are you doing here?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Bruno's bashfulness. "Haven't I told you to call me Rin? Miss Rin sounds okay too," I paused to make sure he was still listening. Bruno was hanging off my every word. "I came back to...start anew. I wanna try this whole program all over again."

Bruno's eyes continued to broaden. "Are you sure...? We don't want to force you...but if you're willing—"

"I'm willing."

Bruno fell silent. He stared at me with doubt and wonder. The brunette's lips parted slightly to ask, "Do you still remember the way to her office?"

Like I said in the train, I recited the directions monotonously, "Room 13, fifteenth floor, red door."

"Correct," Bruno revealed a charming grin. "Truly incredible, Miss Rin. Despite the year-long hiatus, everything is still fresh and vivid."

_Too vivid._

I smiled a small smile as I strode away from the main desk.

I jumped out of shock when I hear Bruno yelling from the desk. I swivelled around to face him, slightly anxious. Bruno was leaning over his desk, his stomach was on the surface of the table and he was waving enthusiastically. "I've missed you, Miss Rin!"

I giggled - yes, _giggled_ - at his childishness. "I've missed you too!"

At the same time, the elevators that I've been heading to opened up and some people walked out. First, I said my goodbyes to Bruno, then dashed for the elevator. I successfully entered, just before the doors could shut.

I was alone inside the elevator shaft and it wobbled a little, albeit only having to carry one girl. It took awhile to reach the fifteenth floor. My journey there was filled with people constantly entering and exiting the elevator.

On the fifteenth floor, I stepped out from the elevator and onto the floor's lobby. Unlike the one downstairs, it was tinier and only had a few seats for the waiting area. The empty desk wasn't long and narrow, but wide and short.

I went past the lobby and straight into the hallway. I passed each room slowly, mostly because I wanted to gather my thoughts before reaching my destination and partly because I wanted to listen to the noises in the other rooms.

I heard crying, screaming, arguing, sobbing, calm voices, encouraging words, confessions... The sounds were endless. With all honesty, I can wholeheartedly admit that I have heard almost every single noise a human could make just by walking past a couple of rooms. I heard almost everything...everything but laughter. But that was to be expected from a building like this.

Then I arrived at Room 13.

My palms began to sweat, my tongue dried rapidly, my mind went blank, my eyes randomly unfocusing as I stared hard at the red, metal door. Other than being made of metal and painted red, the door had **ROOM** **13** written on it in black, large font.

I reached for the knob, ready to twist it - when I stopped. I took a shaky breath of air and tried to calm myself. I did this by repeating encouraging words inside my head.

Gripping the knob tightly, I flicked my wrist to open the door and walked inside.

I was greeted by an aroma of chocolate and candle wax. _Brown armchairs, chandelier, lilies, elephant statue, seas shells_ - nothing had changed. Seated in one of the brown armchairs was the woman I feared, hated, and admired.

Her expression was calm, steady, composed. She showed no signs of shock, doubt nor joy. She kept her emotions levelled, like she was trained to do. Her brown hair was swept into a high bun, her eyelashes defined by thick mascara, her lips perfectly painted scarlet, her blouse and pencil skirt carefully ironed, her legs crossed over one another and her clipboard of knowledge resting on her lap.

"Mrs. Garcia," I greeted flatly. I entered the room cautiously, and shut the door behind me like I had been taught to do in the past. "Or Clara - it depends on what you prefer to be called. I just didn't want to greet you casually since we haven't spoken in a long time."

Clara stretched her lips. Some people call it "smiling". "Address me as Clara. You can call my coworkers formally, but I'm different. We're close."

I was too impatient to deal with Clara's "beat around the bush" tactic. "I'm going to cut to the chase, if you don't mind, Clara," I thoroughly cleared my throat before continuing, "I wanna try again. Start over. "

Clara's eyebrow's rose in subtle amusement. "Alright," Clara beckoned at the armchair in front of her. "Why don't you take a seat?"

_I believe that if you try hard enough, you'll overcome anything that stands in your way._

"I will."

_Whatever the mind of man can conceive and believe, it can achieve!_

Clara lightly drummed her fingers on her black clipboard, her lips still stretched. "Shall we begin?"

_I believe in you!_

Masking my true emotions, I answered, "Let's begin."

* * *

><p><strong>1107/14 - Thank you to the reviewers for motivating me! Thanks to you guys, this chapter came out earlier than expected. You guys are awesome! c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**Apocalyptic X-Terminator: Thank you for the compliment! (I'm glad this story has excited you~)**

**rill. .2: Will it be RinxLen though? *wiggles eyebrows* Thank you for the review!**

**iDontCare: I'm glad you found this story! :) Hopefully, I can keep the Hatsunes' façades without forgetting. **I agree with you, kind sir. **I'll have to admit, Len is pretty jerky in this story. :P Who will Miku end up with? It depends... Will there be anybody worthy of our queen of vulgarity! **

**xD: I DIDN'T DIE. And I updated! Early! *le gasp* I guess we'll have to wait until the end to know if it's a RinxLen fanfic. :/**

**Ama Zon: The last chapter was awesome?! At least it was acceptable enough... the first time I wrote it it was a work of art...*cries* I hope you and your baby sis read this new chapter! c:**

**Amazon Huntress: I know I need to update more, reviewer, but life is simply being a jerk to me so updating is kinda impossible. :/ Also, leaving cliffhangers is a horrible habit I do, please pardon me. Thank you for the compliments and for your review! :)**

**Rin X Len — Rinto X Lenka: Glad you loved the last update! I took my time, and this update happened! Thank you!**

**CaramelYandere: You love their personalities? Actually, I accidentally made Miku a Mary Sue and Mikuo a cold b-tard, but they were supposed to be the opposite. I was too lazy to rewrite that part, so I just gave them façades. (My laziness never fails to amaze me.) Backstories? Gosh, Rin, Len and the Hatsunes' backstories all together could fill 3 long chapters, at least. Don't worry, girl, them backstories will be written soon. ;3 **

**violetmistress: I'm sorry for lying! I just didn't want anyone to be expecting an early update because the probability of that happening was a negative six percent. But thanks to the reviewers, including you, have motivated me to update! :) Len being sadistic? In a few chapters, you'll come to realise that Len is _worse_ than sadistic. MikuxLuka? That's a really interesting statement... :) I purposefully made Kaito different because "happy-go-lucky Kaito" is so overused. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Revelations

**_Smile with Me_**

_"If you don't mind, before we end our session, I want to know why you suddenly decided to start fresh." Clara's eyes held subtle curiosity and wonder. "Was it because of another person?"_

_I held her gaze with my own. "No, not a person. I had a epiphany. I realised, back then I was overemotional; too muddled and angry to realise that this place was - _will_ - help me."_

_Clara took the compliment as if it were thousands of yen handed to her without charge. "I'm glad this establishment has been finally accepted by you, Rin. But is that all you had realised? That this whole project was for your mental, emotional and physical stability? Surely it wasn't just that."_

_"It wasn't just that..." I bit my lip in hesitation before continuing. "I want to know who put me in here, who went out of their way to try and help me. No one but Len and I went through those course of events. Not even my sisters knew. From day one, you refused to tell me. But I need to know, and I will find out who put me in here."_

_Something in Clara's eyes changed, it shifted to an unreadable emotion. "What will you do if you find out?"_

_I anxiously swallowed a large lump in my throat. "I want to punch them in the face," I paused in order to think about my next sentence. "Then I'd hug them."_

_Clara, despite her pokerface, shook a little due to stifling her laughter. "Why would you punch then hug that person?"_

_"I'd punch them because they were meddling with personal affairs that did not involve outsiders, and they shouldn't have wasted their efforts on a psychologically traumatised stranger that didn't have parents nor legal guardians around to find her help." I explained monotonously. "Then I'd hug them because they cared enough to help me out."_

_"I'm sure they'd love a nice hug after being physically assaulted by, although you've gained weight, a scrawny teenager," Clara mused._

_"But yeah..." My eyes slowly drifted to my fidgeting fingers. "That's about it."_

_A chuckle resounded from Clara's throat. "Such simple reasons...yet complex when thoroughly analysed."_

_"Is this the end?" I asked after silence engulfed us for a good three minutes. "I don't want to go home after dark."_

_Clara nodded. "Indeed, this is the end of today's session." The brunette suddenly reached into her purse, which had been carelessly tossed onto the coffee table, and pulled out colourful book. She handed it to me. "Take one of our new and improved guide!"_

_I scanned through the cover once I received the "guide". "What is this for?" I asked as I continued flipping through the various pages. _

_"The guide is to help you, Rin. It's occasionally used for emergencies, but it is still very useful whenever you need guidance in-between our sessions, okay?"_

_"Guidance?"_

_"You spill secrets you'd rather take to your grave then reveal whenever you visit me, right? But what if you suddenly felt like you just wanted it all out of your system, and we didn't have a session scheduled? The guide is to help you get through that phase without telling a living soul."_

_I slid my thumb across the shiny cover of the guide. "This sounds unexpectedly promising."_

_Clara flashed one of her "This is a smile I place on my face to make you more comfortable" smile. "I hope it proves to be useful, Rin."_

* * *

><p>The events of yesterday continued to linger in my head as I sat in my desk at school, flicking through the pages of the guide. The guide was visually attractive, tons of colour and intriguing images, the tips and advice seemed genuinely helpful, and the inspiring articles based on real people never fail to tear me up.<p>

My conscience forcibly convinced me to bring the guide to school, for some odd reason. It's not like I would need it at school, aside from the Len triggers, I was perfectly content at school. Well, if content meant purposefully avoiding any and every social interactions, then yeah. I was perfectly content at the ever so wonderful NZ Academy.

As I continued casually flipping through the pages of the book, even gently humming a beautiful song I had heard on the way to school this morning, I failed to realise that a blue-haired girl had been trying to grab my attention. She finally succeeded when she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"What the—?!" I nearly jumped out of my skin, causing the guide to fly out of my hands and fortunately landing in my schoolbag. After recovering, I glanced at the person who had surprised me. "Kaiko?"

Kaiko's head innocently tilted to the side. "Did I disrupt your reading session, Rin?"

"No, no - I wasn't reading." I stuttered, embarrassed. Did she see what I was reading? _Hopefully not..._ "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to know if you're going to watch Mikuo's first practice after school. If you were, I'd like us to, uhm, catch up?" Kaiko's face instantly turned a bright shade of red. "I'd like us to make up for the all the time we've lost..."

I could only stare blankly at the flustered Kaiko as she broke into incomprehensible stutters. Eventually, my lips parted to respond. "I'd love to catch up with you, Kaiko." I smiled to further reassure her. "Coincidentally, Luka had cancelled tennis practice today so I can definitely go."

Kaiko beamed, her sweat and stutters disappearing in an instance. "That's perfect!"

Right when I was about to respond to her, a voice called my name. I glanced at the doorway of the classroom, and standing there with an irritated expression was Mikuo. "Kagamine. Let's have lunch together outside."

I threw invisible daggers at the boy for interrupting me. "I'll be there in a second, Hatsune. Scurry off now." He did as he was told, but not before childishly sticking his tongue out.

I turned to Kaiko, looking at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kaiko, but please excuse me." I pulled out my lunchbox from my schoolbag after bowing in respect at Kaiko. I looked back to meet the blue-haired girl's eyes again. "I'll see you later."

Kaiko silently stood in the same spot, beaming, as I hurriedly rushed out of the room. At that time, I didn't think too much of her intense gaze on my yellow schoolbag.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually going to hold a hockey stick!" Mikuo gushed, squealing like a overly hyper fangirl. His smile was even brighter as he pranced alongside us.<p>

Miku watched her twin brother skip in excitement, glaring. "I still don't approve of this."

Mikuo simply smiled wider at his sister's cold remark. "Miku, it's fine. I already told Avanna, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing could go wrong," I shrugged listlessly, subconsciously backing up the male twin. "You and I would be watching over him, _and_ he'd be wearing protective gear. Plus, I doubt Luki would give a trainee a difficult time."

Miku's eyes remained icy. "My disapproval fails to waver under your sweet words."

As we walked through the school corridors, chit chatting while Mikuo hummed and skipped, Miku was suddenly grabbed by the wrist by someone behind her. This caused her to whip around and twist the hand that had taken hold of her wrist. Only until the owner of the hand hissed in pain did Miku realise who it was.

"Shion Kaito...!" Miku gasped, immediately releasing her strong grip on his wrist.

Kaito looked much better than he did the last time I had seen him on the train. Most of his injuries had vanished and the rest was covered by makeup. The blue-haired boy held his hand, groaning painfully. He lifted his head, revealing his irritated expression. "Dammit, Hatsune... Was that necessary?"

At the same time, I had stopped Mikuo from wandering ahead of us. Once I had gotten his attention, Mikuo saw the scene and marched up to stand beside his sister. Mikuo also nudged closer to her in a protective manner. I stood behind Miku and held onto the end of her jumper, cautiously eyeing Kaito.

Miku glowered at the hissing boy. "What the fuck do you want from me, Shion?"

From behind his shaggy bangs, Kaito sent a grimace so frightening that people passing by felt a shiver run down their spines. "Teacher assigned us to clean the classroom... I had to get you."

Miku inhaled through her nose before replying. "First of all, Teacher is an asshole, seriously... Second, what kind of civilised person would grab someone from behind? Don't you know how shady that is?"

"We're on school grounds, Hatsune. I doubt any sane kidnapper would jump you inside the school building, especially in a crowded hallway." Kaito said, rolling his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Miku snarled, folding her arms in stubbornness. "Teacher will have to find someone else."

Kaito sighed and scratched the back of his head in frustration. "You're just wasting time, you troublesome woman..."

I checked my wrist watch, eyebrows rising in slight surprise. I tugged harder on the end of Miku's jumper. "Just go with him, Hatsune. If we stand here arguing, Mikuo'll be late and you'll get into trouble with Teacher.

Miku's face scrunched up from thinking about it. Eventually, she sighed then turned to Kaito with a disgusted frown. "Let's just get it done and dusted, Shion."

I had to release the end of Miku's jumper when she began to walk away, her back facing us. Mikuo and I watched her until she disappeared around a corner, followed by Kaito who, after enduring the pain coming from his wrist, returned to being cold and aloof.

* * *

><p>"Do you drink coffee?" Kaiko's head was slightly tilted to one side as she targeted the question at me, her eyes twinkling in wonder. "Do you prefer tea? Maybe juice? Or are you more of a water lover?"<p>

"I don't really mind what beverage...but coffee will do," I replied with a smile.

Kaiko beamed, then cheerfully recited the order to the male student behind the concession stand at the rink. I, however, stood against the wall right beside the kiosk, arms crossed and eyes observing a certain boy wobbling across the ice rink.

Mikuo could barely stand in ice skates, never mind gliding or worse, swerving, tackling or racing. Though he had a helmet and protective gear to soften any accidents, if they ever happened; still, his knees knocked against one another, his legs constantly shivering due to lack of balance and his forehead was coated in thick sweat. Albeit the encouraging words from some of the members of the ice hockey team and an occasional remark from Luki, Mikuo moved negative zero point two seconds per hour.

My stomach clenched in embarrassment for Mikuo. The fear was clear in his eyes, yet stubbornness and raw passion also swirled within those emerald orbs. Mikuo caught me staring at him, and he managed a shaky smile. The smile, I'm blindly assuming, was to assure me he wasn't going to give up. He was very wrong; I did not need any assurance from him. In response, I glared at him, though Mikuo's gaze left me as he went back to shivering and wobbling like an unsteady house of cards.

"Here's your coffee, Rin!" Kaiko's melodious voice interrupted my infuriating thoughts. I abruptly snapped my head her direction to see her hand stretching out to give me coffee stored in a cup made of recycled cardboard. I took it with a grateful, slight bow.

We wordlessly took seats three rows from the front. Kaiko suddenly laughed when her eyes landed on Mikuo. I glanced at her, questioningly. "This is how most rookies begin; wide-eyed, afraid, and trembling." She continued to giggle at the sight of Mikuo. "Still, Hatsune-kun is very determined. I like it!"

"He's always like that," was what I was about to retort in a snobbish way before realising something somewhat shocking. I hadn't known Mikuo, or Miku, for even a month yet I was arrogant enough to act as if I've known them forever? Despicable, I thought, grinding my teeth together. You're letting yourself be carried away, Rin. You and the Hatsunes are barely, _barely_, acquaintances. _They aren't your friends, and you aren't their's._

Instead, I snorted. "His determination is not covering up for his lack of balance."

"Hello, girls!" A voice greeted from behind us. Simultaneously, Kaiko and I turned around and saw Kimoto Lenka making her towards us, waving while her free hand held a can of iced tea. "What a pleasant surprise!"

I asked the first thing that had popped into my head. "Lenka...aren't you supposed to be at the front desk?"

While chuckling, Lenka took the seat beside Kaiko. "School's over, so technically, I'm finished my job. I had nothing to do at home so I figured, why not stay and watch the team practice? " Lenka blinked a couple of times as she scanned me from head to toe. "What brings you here, Rin?"

"I escorted one of the new students here. The one you met last week, Hatsune Mikuo," I answered monotonously.

Lenka's eyes instantly began to search for said boy as soon as his name rolled off my tongue. When she finally found her target, she suddenly howled with laughter. "My my, quite an amusing sight!" She mused, still laughing.

"But, Lenka-chan, you do agree that his determination is quite charming, right?" Kaiko's eyes, once again, twinkled in wonder. "Mikuo is very admirable!"

"I agree!" Lenka nodded, smiling. "I love the rawness!"

I silently observed the sentences exchanged by the two girls. Their knowledge of ice hockey and weird love for raw passion made them seem as if they were close friends, though I doubt they barely greet each other outside the rink. But, honestly, I hardly cared about ice hockey - well up until recently when Mikuo practically shoved it down my throat - and passion was an annoying emotion that I'd never want to experience in my entire life. These differences between me and the other two girls kept me from joining their petty conversation.

Realising they weren't going to snap out of their imaginary haze of ice hockey and determination, I allowed my eyes to drift back to the unmoving and shivering Mikuo. I felt sort of bad for finding him slightly entertaining to look at. No one could possibly keep a straight face whilst watching a fully-grown teenage boy shake like a rattle snake on guard.

"I wish Mikuo's determination would somehow influence my older brother," Kaiko sighed, her eyes watering a little bit, but she cocked her head sideways in order to hide her face. "He's a coward; a coward that lacks confidence, too."

This caught my attention. It also caught Lenka's attention, and a small yet sad smile slowly grew on her face. "For Len, I'd want a decrease in passion..."

The mention of Len startled me. I stared at Lenka, shocked. A decrease? I didn't know how to reply to that, neither did Kaiko, whose eyes were quickly dried with the ends of her jumper's sleeve.

Lenka's gaze was on her can of iced tea. She bit her lip before forcing herself to look at us. The blond had a troubled expression on her face. "I bet you're confused so I'll explain. My cousin, Len...he tries too hard to retrieve something he can never get back, and I'm afraid he'll make things worse if he keeps up with the shenanigans he's continuously doing."

Kaiko, after hesitating, inhaled through her mouth and faced Lenka with newfound courage. "Lenka-chan, I don't intend to be rude but I'm going to ask a very nosy question." Kaiko paused, but when Lenka didn't answer, she carried on. "What did Len-kun lose?"

"Lorry crash..." croaked Lenka.

My eyes widened, and so did Kaiko's. Her jaw hung open and her hands were about to let go of her cup of coffee. "Lenka...your cousin was involved in the accident 4 years ago?"

Lenka sighed a ragged sigh. "Yes...he lost both his legs, and had to get artificial ones. He joined Track & Field in order to get used to them but he's always falling, or getting random cramps and pains... Since he's an orphan, no one looks after him, which worries me. He's my cousin after all."

Kaiko turned around to look at me, questioningly. "Rin...is that why you kept coming to my house? It was to hang out with my brother because Len was in the hospital?"

I swallowed a large lump in my throat. My eyes went back and forth from Kaiko to Lenka. The words hung dry in the silence between us. Lenka was distressed from talking about such a sensitive topic and Kaiko seemed curious and suspicious. The stare being thrown at me read, "Did you use my brother as a substitute for Len?" The guilt built up in the pit of my stomach and my tongue felt like sandpaper against the roof of my mouth. Eventually, the heavy atmosphere got to me and I was ready to reply with an apology and explanation but at the same time...

A loud and ear-piercing scream resounded from the rink, cutting me off. Everyone's head turned and searched for the source of the scream. My eyes hurriedly scanned the entire room once I realised the familiarity of the voice. As soon as my eyes landed on the boy howling in pain, my grip on the untouched cup of coffee was gone and before I knew it - I was racing down the rows of seats and ran onto the ice rink without taking off my shoes.

A crowd was gathering around the screaming boy, mostly worried members of the ice hockey team, and it took a lot of strength to push through them. Once I was past the thick barricade of sweaty and agitated boys, I saw a heart-stopping sight, and a gasp escaped my lips.

Mikuo was on her knees, screaming loud and high. Panic, fear and anxiety swamped his pretty eyes. His thigh had a little cut that tore through his pants - it wasn't too deep nor serious but droplets of blood still dribbled out. His shaking hands were over his head, almost in defence.

"Luki—! What happened?" I asked the team captain, who stood still amongst the frantic team members. His lips were pushed into a tight line and his eyes were dark and mysterious, as if he was thinking.

Once he heard my question, he simply said, "Hatsune fell over, scraped his thigh on the ice."

I glanced back at Mikuo, whose screams had died down...but were replaced by agonising cries of pain. "Papa! It hurts! _Ugh_...the knife, he's trying to kill me! He's going to tear my stomach apart...it hurts... I don't wanna die yet...not yet..._uuwaagh_..." The people surrounding him fell silent, including me. Before blacking out, Mikuo whispered one last word.

"_Papa_..."

* * *

><p>"Are you Kagamine Rin?"<p>

I didn't here the question the first time I was asked. I had been preoccupied by the feeling of guilt and dread. I was supposed to keep an eye on Mikuo, who had been entrusted to me by Miku, but I had been caught up in memories of the past. The thought of the face Miku would make when she found out I had messed up made me feel nervous. Would she be disappointed? Furious? Upset? Or will she give me an expression void of any emotion which, in my opinion, would be the worst. I'd prefer her punching me in the stomach rather than giving me the icy glare she gives when she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Lying on the bed in front of me was Mikuo, still unconscious. He had fainted right after his panic attack, and Luki and the other team members carried him to the infirmary. Mikuo's cut stopped bleeding and was bandaged right away. Kaiko went to look for Miku, Lenka called the Hatsunes' parents and Luki explained what had happened to the head nurse.

I felt the need to stay by Mikuo's side until Miku came back from her cleaning duty. I had taken a seat on an armchair right beside Mikuo's unmoving body, and laid my head in my palms. I allowed the negative thoughts to run wild in my head, loud and uncontrollable - that was probably why I didn't hear the question the first time.

This time, I heard her.

"Kagamine Rin."

I lifted my head out of my palms, slightly groggy and extremely depressed. The negative thoughts quickly quietened after scanning the woman from head to toe. I admit; I was fascinated, afraid and shocked at the same time.

The woman - I'm blindly assuming she's in her early twenties - in front me was standing tall and proud, arms crossed, her glare almost poisonous. Her ebony hair was fixed into a high ponytail. Clad in a leather jacket, skin-tight leggings and combat boots, all of which were the darkest and gloomiest shade of black; it was as if she had walked right out of the most hellish underground fight club.

Her presence wasn't easy to pick up, albeit the flashy clothes and menacing aura, so if she had silently stood still in the middle of the room I am one-hundred percent sure I wouldn't have noticed. But she wasn't silent and she hadn't stood still, so I eventually noticed her.

"That's me," I answered in a croaky voice. I would've answered meekly if it weren't for the pessimism that had wedged itself into my head.

"Avanna," the woman introduced herself with a sharp nod. "One of the twins might've mentioned me before. I'm their guardian."

I listened to Avanna's curt introduction with half-hearted curiosity. Obviously, she was here to chew me out or freak out over Mikuo. Maybe both, who knows. When I remained quiet, Avanna carried on talking. "You're an eye witness." It was a statement rather than a question. "Can you explain what happened?"

Sighing, I replied, "I'm not the most reliable eye witness here. It'd be better to ask Megurine Luki, the pink-haired guy. He saw everything."

Avanna shook her head. "No, it's better to ask you, since you're close to the twins."

I was about to respond with a, "Not exactly close, as in friends...maybe acquaintances," but arguing with a woman like Avanna seemed useless, and the topic of what relationship I had with the Hatsune siblings would be completely irrelevant to what was being talked about. So, I said, "Mikuo had been learning how to skate for the first time and he fell and scraped his thigh. A little blood came out, nothing serious. After screaming and crying, he fainted."

Avanna's eyes narrowed for a nano second before retreating to its original size. She abruptly glanced at Mikuo's almost peaceful face, then she looked back at me with a sigh. "Mikuo gets anxiety attacks. His main triggers are the sight of blood."

"I'm aware of his anxiety attacks," I confessed rigidly. "Though he never told me his triggers."

"Allow me to explain," Avanna faked a cough before continuing. "The twins have a wealthy grandfather, a very successful man, and Mikuo is to earn all of his belongings after he passes away. However, if anything were to happen to Mikuo, all of their grandfather's possessions would go to their aunt's first born. For the sole purpose of protecting her brother, Miku was taught how to box, learnt self-defence and Weaponry 101. Ever since he was a child, Mikuo has been hunted down by crooks who knew if they kept him as hostage and demanded money, they'd be filthy rich."

Avanna stopped to make sure I was listening. _I was hanging off her every word._ "Four years ago, when Mikuo was 12, he was kidnapped after his after school activities. Miku wasn't there to protect him, for she had been hanging out at a friend's house, so the kidnapping was successful. Fortunately, Mikuo had a tracking device installed on his right shoulder so he was found easily. However, just when Mr Hatsune and the SFS had stepped into the abandoned warehouse where he was being held - Mikuo was sliced. Right in the stomach. Not too deep, but it wasn't shallow either. Mikuo fainted from blood loss. Afterwards, doctors assumed he got PTSD, but he was perfectly fine if he didn't see any blood."

Avanna strode up to Mikuo, and lifted his t-shirt up. A diagonal and vaguely defined line stretched across his toned stomach. After looking at it, Avanna pulled his shirt back down and sighed. When the silence between us started becoming uncomfortable, I asked, "Where are their parents?"

"That's confidential information," Avanna answered stiffly. "I can, however, tell you that they're currently unavailable and busy so I, along with the SFS, will be looking after them until they return."

"Did this traumatic experience occur in America?"

"Japan," she wasn't looking at me anymore, her eyes focused solely on the unconscious boy lying on the infirmary bed. "Actually, right after the incident, they immigrated to America in order to keep anything like that happening again. The reason why they returned to Japan is also confidential."

"One more thing: What is SFS?"

"Secret Family Service. Not so secret, considering there's over three hundred of us all over the country and all we ever wear is black." Avanna responded, a little bit of humour in her tone. "Is that the last question?"

"Yes." _That was a lie._

Avanna's gaze landed on the clock hanging above the infirmary bed. She smirked mischievously. "Kagamine-san, shouldn't you go home? Mikuo will be fine in a few hours, and I'll clear up the rest." Avanna chuckled darkly. "Not unless you're deeply concerned about Sleeping Beauty over there."

The stare I gave in return was blank and held subtle confusion. What was this mysterious woman implying? Just because I was relatively close to the twins didn't necessarily mean I'd be _that_ concerned. Besides, as a person who's experienced attacks like this, I know it blows over pretty quickly. Honestly, the hardest part is when you're in the middle of panicking.

"I should go home... I don't want to return before dark," I said, standing up from the armchair and dusting myself, bowing slightly.

"I'll tell Mikuo to call you as soon as he wakes up," Avanna informed with a suspiciously cheery smile.

"We haven't exchanged numbers," I interjected before she could say any more nonsense. Mikuo doesn't need to tell me if he's fine or awake or whatever. Our relationship wasn't like that at all.

"How boring." While rolling her eyes, Avanna reached into Mikuo's rucksack - which was conveniently hung on the bed's headboard - and took out what I'm assuming was Mikuo's phone. Next, she beckoned for my phone. Once I handed it over, she quickly saved my number in Mikuo's phone and vice versa.

"That was extremely unnecessary," I deadpanned, tucking my phone back into my skirt pocket. "Neither of us needed each other's phone number."

"I thought you were going home now?" Avanna said, purposely avoiding eye contact with me. She took the seat on the armchair with a dismissive wave. "Get going. I don't want you to be getting in trouble with your mama and papa."

I slung my schoolbag, that had been discarded on the floor, over my shoulder, pushed aside the curtains and walked out of the room. No one was at the nurse's desk - not Luki, the head nurse, any students - so I strode out of the infirmary without having to tell anyone else. As soon as I opened the door to exit, my eyes trailed to the person sitting across from me. There were benches set right in front of the infirmary, and seated on it was one person. The blue-haired girl stood up immediately when she saw me coming out of the nurse's office.

"Kaiko—Where's Miku?" The words left my mouth before I knew it.

"I need to ask you something..." Kaiko, I noticed, was avoiding direct eye contact, was acting suspiciously, was a little squirmy, and she had evaded my question. However, all these curious thoughts were instantly silenced when she fished out a small book from her skirt pocket.

"Wh—Kaiko, why do you have that—"

Without saying a single word, Kaiko held the book in front of my face, her expression emotionless. We stood there in the hallway in silence for at least two minutes. I turned my head to the side, refusing to look at the book or Kaiko.

"Why do you have this? Can you explain this to me, Rin?" The hurt and sadness in Kaiko's hoarse voice was clear.

"I have nothing to say about that," I lied, still refraining from making eye contact. "There is nothing to explain."

"What happened? What happened to you? What made a person feel the need to send you there? To this, this place!" Kaiko's tiny voice steadily rose louder. "Why—"

Kaiko stopped midway through her sentence. Then, she half-whispered, "Why are you in the Kushiro Psychological Centre?"

* * *

><p><strong>2408/14 - Good morning/afternoon/evening/night to anyone who is reading this! As usual, a late update—but I have an excuse! Various events occurred since I last updated and, all in all, it's been a hectic yet boring summer. : - ; School will be starting next week so updates will be even slower...but, honestly, it depends on the feedback from you, the readers. c:**

**Sadly, I won't be answering reviews right now because I'm kinda busy. Hopefully, we'll see each other again in an earlier update!**


	5. Cowardly Need

**Smile with Me**

_The room was spinning. My head felt heavy on my shoulders, and my pounding headache continued to twist my thoughts into nothingness. When I was about to fall, I grabbed onto the nearest thing I could take a hold of: a stranger's arm. They glared at me disgustedly and tried to pry my hand off their arm. My grip was loosened and I fell on the ground with a thud. Dancing feet and faceless entities surrounded me as I felt the urge to puke. Nothing came out of my throat but soundless cries of pain. Willing myself to carry on, I slowly stood up and started walking around the room again. _

_The room I was in had all sorts of flashing and colourful lights splashed all over the walls. Every time they changed colours, I felt the urge to vomit, even though I knew I had nothing to puke out. Numerous people shoved past me, dancing or hurrying to another location, and I fell each and every time they did so._

_The feeling of desolation overwhelmed me. I was scared, I wanted my dead parents back, and I wanted to go back to the Shions' house and hang out with Kaito—but no. I was in a nightclub, lost and drunk, and I was afraid._

_Somehow, I found an empty booth and sat down, exhausted. My head instantly fell onto the table and I closed my heavy eyelids in order to calm myself. Darkness was oddly comforting and the lack of colours lessened the pain of my headache. The loud music was hard to block out, but with enough concentration, it became a blur in the background. I didn't remember how long I stayed there, half conscious and the feeling of a fever coming up, but a voice caught my attention._

_"Ladies, please. I love dancing with you pretty angels, but you do know about my legs right? Let's take a seat, I'll order you some drinks." The voice drawled, low and playful._

_My eyes instantly opened, though the bright lights nearly blinded me, I forced myself to stand up and exit my booth. The desperation I felt as I looked around was enough to kill me. Though I was practically limping as I made my way to the source of the voice. As I wobbled past the booths, it became louder, and I became even more desperate. When I reached the source, my eyes widened._

_The owner of the voice was seated in front of me, five girls curled underneath his arms and four other girls seated beside him, talking to him suggestively. He answered them with smooth lines and flirty gestures._

_The sight was sickening to me - the urge to vomit was returning - but I needed to speak up, so that's what I did. "Len," I croaked, catching his attention, "I wanna go home. Take me home."_

_Len's eyebrows rose questioningly, and he looked at me as if I were a crazy madman. "Rin? That's you, right?" I nodded groggily to answer his question. "Oh, well, hi!" He waved slightly. "And about what you said...yeah, no. I'm not leaving, Rinny-kins."_

_His flat tone deflated my hopes, causing my eyes started to tear up. "I need to go home."_

_Len sighed exasperatedly. "You can go home by yourself, Rin. You're a big girl now."_

_"But, Len," a pretty girl with curly, ebony locks turned to him with a frown, "it's past midnight. It's dangerous for her to be wandering around this part of town at this hour."_

_"You've got a point, sweetheart," Len smirked, and leaned over to give her a kiss. After their disgusting public display, he faced me again with a shrug. "I guess it's better for you to sit with us until I feel like going home."_

_I shook my head. "Who knows what time you'll be done here."_

_"Rin, why can't you just have fun and let go?" Len sighed, taking a bottle of champagne from one of the girls and putting it right in front of my face. "Go on, have a drink."_

_The stench of the drink made me want to gag. With all my strength, I glared at Len. "I'm underage." My glare intensified. "_You're_ underage."_

_"You are such a hypocrite, Rin," Len spat, pushing the bottle away after my rejection. "I saw you chugging down those cocktails at the bar, as if the world had no age limitations. Don't you dare say you're underage."_

_I grimaced. I admit, I had drunk a ton of cocktails - but that was only because I was being friggin' threatened by some men when I passed by the bar. They eventually left me alone when they got bored, but I was drunk and sick afterwards. "You don't know what happened."_

_"Rin, if you're going to ruin the mood, why don't you leave? Since you're such a drinking badass, I bet you can handle yourself on the way home, right?" Len mocked, rolling his eyes. When the dark-haired girl was about to protest again, he shut her up by kissing her like there was no tomorrow._

_Disgusted, I wobbled away from the scene. I found the exit, after a mini adventure filled with endless falling and rude dancers, and pushed the door open. I stumbled outside and landed on the rocky and dirty ground, which caught the attention of the bouncers of the nightclub. One of them was muscly and bulgy, the other was slimmer and younger. The bulky one pointed at me, frowning. "Aren't you too young to be in this kind of place?_"

_I gasped, trying to get up on my feet as quick as I could, but he had grabbed my wrist and kept me on the ground. "How did you get inside, brat?"_

_"My friend snuck me inside - it's his fault!" I sputtered, my eyes welling up with tears. I was frightened by the way he looked at me with his beady eyes._

_"Where's this friend of your's?" He asked, his voice softening slightly._

_"In one of the booths!" I confessed with a shrill pitch._

_"Alright, I'll go and get him," he released my wrist and went inside without another word._

_Immediately, I sat up and dusted myself with shaking hands. I caught a glance of my wrist, which had a mark of that large bouncer's big hands. I shuddered upon remembering the tightness of his grip, it was as if he was about to snap my hand off._

_I glanced at the other bouncer, who had remained silent during the incident. He wasn't even looking me, like the people lined up for the nightclub. He was busy fixing his watch and tie while the waiting customers were distracted by their excitement of entering a supposedly "enjoyable" building. _

_I choked on a sob. My life was pretty much garbage right now, and I was so alone too. The saddening reality was quite depressing and I felt my breath quickening in fear and loneliness. I hugged my arms around my myself, not out of chilliness but for comfort. _Hell_, was what I thought bitterly. _This is living hell.

_Just when I was about to shed a river of tears, someone poked me with their index finger. This startled me. I instantly looked up to see the slim bouncer standing in front of me, his face void of any emotion. "Why are you still here, girl? Scurry off before the big one comes back."_

_"I'll get into trouble," I stuttered in response._

_"You snuck into a nightclub and drunk illegally," he rolled his eyes, sighing, "I doubt running away would be more troublesome than the other two."_

_"You're a terrible bouncer," I retorted imprudently, despite the grey cloud literally hanging over my head. "This isn't supposed to be part of your job."_

_"Is that any of your business?"_

_"No."_

_"Then run away before I make it your business."_

_I gathered my scrambling thoughts and pulled myself together whilst never breaking our intense staring contest. I stood up slowly, pushed the hair away from my face and dusted my dirty shirt. After breathing in then out, I glared at the strangely kind bouncer. "You'll regret this."_

_Then I swivelled around and ran down the alleyway, my heart hammering in my chest. The life of a runaway was something I've never experienced before, but as I ran and ran, I contemplated my life and the decisions I made leading up to this very moment. So, this was how it was...heart thrashing in excitement, fear, anxiety and thrill._

_As I continued escaping, the alleyway became darker and darker the further I ran. I realised, as soon as I found it difficult to see because of the lack of light, that the nightclub was literally the only light source in this long alley. Another thing I noticed was the weird sound of a different pair of footsteps tapping behind me. The thought freaked me out, and negative thoughts filled my head. Was it the heavy bouncer? Or the slim one? These ideas made me sweat in anxiousness._

_Then, the world slipped underneath my feet - and I was, face first, meeting the rocky ground with painful crash. It took me a second to register what had happened; I had tripped over a rock, I think, and was now on the ground, notably, again. I groaned at the rough landing, and whimpered when the cocktails started acting up for another time, wrecking my brain and twisting my stomach mercilessly._

_I felt a sudden and quick shiver slide up my spine, and a short scream escaped my lips. The smell of ash and alcohol creeped up from all sides, which terrified me. I was tired - from running, from mentally crying, from having my head beaten my an imaginary hammer, from having my stomach punched by an invisible fist, and from being the useless twit I am. _

_I started crying, because I really didn't want to pass out in the middle of a shady alleyway for I was afraid of the things that could happen to me while I was unconscious. But the darkness tempted me with cooing whispers and flashes of sweet dreams I'd love to see, and I knew I was slipping away, slowly yet steadily._

_"Rin! Rin!" The voice was concerned, panicked and breathless. "Rin...what happened in there? I thought he cared about you, but—Rin, hey, stay with me!" Rustling clothes was what I heard. I think the person had moved to kneel beside me. "Goddammit, this can't be happening... Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wish I knew about this— I'm such a useless person... The person I care about is having a hard time and my friend is the cause of her problems and I didn't even notice anything..."_

_The person rambled on and on, his words eventually becoming blabber to my ears until I tuned in to listen again. He was saying, "—but I'm going to help, Rin. I promise. Even though you'll never know it was me, it will still comfort me knowing you're safe. This is the least I could do for you, because I love you."_

_As I fell deeper into sleep, more tears pushed their way past my closed eyes. It had been so long since I heard the words "I love you" being directed towards me. Despite these three words being whispered in a scary alleyway, in the dark, at an ungodly hour; none of it mattered because those words were mumbled with sincerity, gentleness - and I was so touched by the genuineness in his tone. I forced myself to move and search for his hand. As soon as I found it, I held it tightly and brought it close to my face, just to believe that what was happening was real and not fake. _

_"Rin..." He was still panting, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. "I really wish you'd remember this, really. But you're not, so I'm going to cherish this moment for the rest of my life." I could feel him shift his body, and felt his breath against my ear. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."_

_I finally fell asleep, happily content and face smeared with tears, to the heartfelt whispers of "I love you"._

* * *

><p>I woke up, panting, a thick layer of sweat coating my forehead. I jerked right out of the chair I had been sitting on and was about to fall on the ground until a hand reached out and caught me just in time. My eyes were wide and breath laboured as I mentally yelled at my vision to focus on the person keeping me upright. Eventually, her outline became defined and her features, one by one, began appearing.<p>

Her eyebrows were furrowed in slight concern, her lips pushed into a pout, hair falling out of place and hiding her face, the shaky grip she had on my upper arm; the brief disheveled state of her's made me shudder in speechlessness. This woman was never ruffled, never out of place, never visibly shaken by anything. So, the vulnerable glint in her eyes as she held me was quite a breathtaking sight. But, of course, miracles are rare for a reason.

As soon as my heart rate slowed down to a normal beat, Clara pulled away, almost disgustedly. She swept the hair beginning to cascade over her face, and kept them away with a hair pin. I watched her place everything back to its rightful position - her trembling hand was still in seconds, the vulnerability disappeared as if it never happened and her expression was back to being composed. She took two very deep breaths before she finally made eye contact with me.

"Are you ok?" she asked monotonously. "You were screaming."

_"I want to know if _you're_ okay,_" was what was about to slip off my tongue, but I stopped myself from being careless. Clara obviously wasn't going to be answering any questions concerning her personal thoughts. I blinked repetitively in thought before replying, "I don't remember anything."

Clara sighed, holding her nose with her index finger and thumb in exasperation. "Rin, the whole purpose of the exercise was for you to remember a bit of your past."

"You, of all people, should know that my past is not the funnest place to revisit," I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Besides, I doubt anything important happened in my flashback."

With another sigh, Clara checked her clipboard, that was sitting on her lap, then pulled her seat closer to me. I stared at her, finding the gesture strange. As I pondered, Clara moved towards the edge of her seat and crossed her legs in an oddly menacing manner. "Now, Rin," Clara slipped her hands into mine. "I'm going to ask a few questions, okay?"

I nodded, speechless. Clara was acting weirdly, and uncomfortably touchy. I froze in my seat, and allowed the world to revolve without me. Clara waited until I gave a firmer nod before parting her lips to speak, "What part of Len makes you anxious?" The question caught me off-guard, and I immediately cringed away from Clara's grip on my hands. The brunette observed me with a curious gaze. "Are you comfortable enough to answer?"

"I can answer the goddamn question, Garcia," I bit back, shuddering at the thought of Len. After a couple of calming breaths, I finally gathered enough courage to reply. "Everything."

"That's an answer too vague to work with," Clara muttered, disgruntled. "I'll ask a clearer question; What makes you more anxious, Len as a person, or the things he's done?"

I didn't need to think about it. "Aren't those things the same?"

"Not necessarily."

"If Len was a good person, he wouldn't have made me go through all that shit!" I cried, my voice sounding helpless.

Clara grunted from the swear word and tone of my voice. "I'm going to assume the answer is both..." She grumbled as she scribbled furiously on her clipboard.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled lowly. "He just makes me so upset."

Clara placed her clipboard back onto her lap and solemnly looked into my eyes. "Rin, I'm trying to lessen your attack rate. I can't do that if I don't know what to work with."

"Well, it can't be helped..." I felt guilty, because the helplessness made me feel pathetic.

"This can't do..." Clara narrowly stared at her clipboard, frowning. "I think we'll call it a day for now. I don't have the necessary materials I need for the next exercise."

"Alright," I stood up from my armchair with a sigh. "I'm heading off."

Just as I was about to exit the chocolate-scented room, she spoke up. I tilted my head a little to the right, to glance at Clara. She was stretching her lips almost deviously. "Did you use the guide?"

I cringed the moment the word "guide" slipped off her tongue. Memories of the previous day rushed back to haunt me, and a painful shudder went up my spine. I quickly avoided Clara's questioning stare. "I haven't used it yet," I answered curtly before opening the door and practically sprinted out, like a criminal running away from his sins.

* * *

><p>The Hatsunes' haven't shown up today, at all.<p>

I had understood the reasons why. Although our homeroom teacher gave the most stupidest explanation in the entire history of explanations, I got a call from Avanna, who personally explained the situation and gave proper answers to my inaudible questions.

She told me about Mikuo - he had woken up this morning in a physically stable yet hazy state - and apologised for his absence. Avanna, along with several anonymous opinions that she had gotten from secret members of the SFS, agreed that Mikuo should stay at home for one day to gather his thoughts. As a fellow sufferer of anxiety, that was extremely understandable.

On the other hand, Miku's whereabouts were completely unknown to anyone who wished to know her location. The last time I saw her was when she was marching away from me, angry and haughty, with Kaito sauntering behind her like the empty human being he was. I was actually genuinely worried about her. I know that she can handle herself, but her disappearance was even making Avanna concerned. Apparently she hadn't returned home last night and didn't show up this morning for breakfast. It was as if she fell off the face off the earth.

Meanwhile, school went back to being dull and boring.

The hallways were suffocating and the people around me seemed a feet taller and a thousand times scarier. The loneliness that swamped my chest whenever I turned around to speak to a friend but only came face to face with an empty space made me feel crushingly depressed. I tried to find comfort in sitting underneath some trees for lunch, but for some reason the gentle swish of the leaves only rubbed me the wrong way and I resorted to eating behind the garbage disposal at the back of the school.

Lessons were longer and quite uneventful, the trees weren't comforting, thoughts of tennis was stressful and trying to legit pay attention to the teacher was like watching the tap drip. For some strange reason, a certain blonde was absent in all the classes we shared. Not that I'm upset, just slightly - _very slightly_ - curious.

"Miss Kagamine."

I cocked my head 45 degrees away from the window - the view of the buildings behind the trees soothed me a little - and faced the impatient teacher with one raised eyebrow. "Pardon?" I asked in a polite yet flat tone.

"Can you bring this to the school nurse?" He asked, though his tone was very demanding. He held up a blue envelope. "Since you don't have anything better to do than stare outside."

A sigh escaped my lips as I got out of my seat and made my way down the aisle in-between the chairs. As I passed, some girls glared and some boys whistled lowly. Both reactions irritated me, but I couldn't physically harm them with a teacher in the room so I resorted to flipping them off behind my back. My pride was boosted even higher when I heard grunts and hisses of anger afterwards.

The teacher shoved the envelope into my hands as soon as I was in front of him. I examined it. It was light, straightened and sealed in such a proper fashion. I glanced back at the teacher, skeptical. "What is this for?"

"Just some paper work all staff have to do," the teacher answered vaguely. "No more dwindling, just give the nurse the envelope then come back to class. Simple."

"Alright..." I muttered in reluctant agreement.

Walking down the school hallways during class hours was pretty terrifying. I am so used to the pushy crowds and relentless noise, it freaked me out when I could stretch my arms without punching someone by accident or the silence that echoes my inward thoughts. The envelope confused me, and I was tempted to open it numerous times - but kept myself from giving in to such trivial temptations.

The infirmary was nearby when I saw a crowd rushing towards me, loudly panicking and causing chaos as they hurried themselves. I froze in place, just observing them from afar, my jaw drooping lowly. Two guys at the front were supporting a much smaller boy, who shook terribly. The crowd - consisting of 60% girls, 40% boys - constantly yelled either in concern or comfort at the shaking boy. A guy from the groupie kicked the door of the infirmary open then herded everyone inside. None of them had noticed me standing just a few metres away, speechless. The hallway was back to being eerily silent when they entered the room.

I decided to wait until they left before I went inside. I couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation as to why I stayed outside rather than going in and getting it done and dusted. It was less than five minutes before the group exited the infirmary, mumbling to each other in hushed voices. I noticed, as they walked off, that the trembling boy wasn't with them. This piqued my interest.

I took a deep breath before entering the infirmary with meek confidence. I was immediately greeted with dead silence and an empty front desk. Now, obviously the smartest thing to do would be to place the envelope on the nurse's desk then return to class, right? But I'm not smart, so I didn't do that. Instead, I decided to wander around in search of the missing nurse, who seemed to be disappearing a lot recently.

The first place I looked was in the storage room where they keep spare supplies. Empty. Next, the three sets of bathrooms. Empty. Lastly, the individual sections. The first five sections were clear, and just as I was about to give up - I pulled the curtain of the sixth section, and saw a boy on the bed, trembling roughly.

Len.

I approached slowly, tilting my head slightly to see if he was awake. Surprisingly, he wasn't. His eyes were screwed shut and he seemed to be having a really frightening dream. I moved to stand beside him, my hand unconsciously reaching out to trace the skin on his calves. They seemed so real, but had a weird feel that made my fingertips tingle. I took my hands back, hissing.

The last time I had seen Len sprawled on a hospital bed, his state terribly disfigured, I was crying. I practically howled in horror and grief as I held his hand and tried desperately to wake him up. A lot of things had been happening at that time, but still, I had visited Len three times a day, doing nothing but stare at his sleeping face and contemplating life's worth.

I sighed, stepping backwards from the bed. Although that was years ago, the scene in front of me was unbelievably similar - it was creepy. It took a solid five minutes for me to snap out of my hazy trance. Realising I had to return to class pretty quickly if I didn't want to get chewed out by the teacher, I was about to leave the section when I stopped. Once more, I briefly glanced at Len, swallowed nervously, then walked out while suppressing the intruding memories.

As soon as I exited the infirmary through its main door, I immediately came face to face with a figure sitting on the seats in front of me. His head was tucked into his palms, and mumblings resounded from his throat like a dull melody. _What a coincidence..._ I thought sourly. _The déjà vu in the atmosphere is strong._

"Shion," I spoke up, catching his attention instantly.

The moment we made eye contact, Kaito abruptly stood up and grabbed my shoulders with both of his hands. Our eyes clashed together in silent battle, questions being asked through subtle gestures. I would've looked away if I hadn't felt like my knees would collapse at any given moment.

"Is he okay?" Through his bangs, I could see his originally beautiful eyes were wild with concern. His grip on my shoulders shook, and it took a lot of willpower not to ask any nosy questions.

"As his friend, you should know about his random cramps," I said flatly. "He'll be fine in a few hours."

Kaito was quiet, but his gaze on me remained firm. A sigh escaped his lips, and he tightened his grip on my shoulders. "Rin," he whispered lowly, "do you still care about that guy?"

I watched Kaito's breathing become ragged and harsh. My eyebrows rose in astonishment. "What makes you think I still care about him?"

"Because," Kaito brushed his bangs back, and a fresh-looking scar stretched out across his forehead. I cringed. _It was the worshippers, right? _"He's the type of guy that, even if he tried to kill you, we'd keep crawling back."

"I wish he did kill me," I blurted out.

"Yeah, well," Kaito chuckled dryly. "People want you alive, believe it or not."

"Oh really." Note the sarcasm.

Kaito looked frustrated, squirmy. His grip on my shoulders tightened even further, which was becoming uncomfortable. "I wish you realised... I wish you realised how much I need you."

A quick flashback crossed my mind, but I couldn't quite catch it. I stared into Kaito's undeniably breathtaking eyes. "Nightclub..."

His right hand reached up to touch my hair, sending shivers down my spine. Then, he lowered his head to rest on my shoulder. I was about to speak up when he said, "Let me just stay here..."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled lowly. "I can't remember..."

"You don't need to apologise," Kaito reassured me. "I'm the coward."

"You can overcome it," I said, almost encouragingly.

Suddenly, Kaito lifted his head - his eyes were solemn and dark - and leaned in closer. His breath had a vague scent of peppermint and vanilla. I tried to speak up - maybe move away, scream, yell, protest - but my voice got caught and formed a large lump of unspoken words in my throat. I noticed; Kaito's shaking increased.

"What's step one?" He asked. His voice was dangerously husky.

"You tell me." Despite my wobbly knees, I managed to be snappy.

Kaito smirked mischievously, yet nervously. Then, with one swoop, he captured my lips with his, practically crashing them together. It was desperate, needy. It didn't start off gently, as if Kaito was ever gentle. Teeth clashed against each other, and at one point Kaito had started gnawing on my bottom lip, causing a drop of blood to be shed. I felt my back hit a wall, and Kaito hoisted me up with one his knees. This caused a low whimper to escape from me. I shut my eyes and allowed it to happen - because for some odd reason, it was thrilling, and it felt like I could pour out all my angry and confused feelings into it.

As his hands started making their way around my waist, as my fingers started tugging on his navy hair, as fumbling and shaking hands held onto me, as logical thoughts became meaningless, as our breathing became ragged, as uncontrollable feelings endlessly fell out, as two very broken people took out their emotions on each other - I realised something.

I realised, through his screaming heartbeat, suffocating embrace and soft tears, how much Kaito needed me.


	6. Cat Mask

**Smile with Me**

My first kiss wasn't anything special.

_"Geez, I thought you would've at least angled yourself," he complained jokingly as he placed a bandage on the crook of his nose. "I thought you were an expert, Rin."_

_"You actually believed my nonsense?" I drawled, lazily fanning myself with a paper fan. The sun beating down on me wasn't helping the fact that I was extremely flustered, and the hotness of my cheeks wasn't going away any time soon._

_The rooftop of the school was isolated, excluding me and him, of course. I longed for even a hint of a windy breeze, just so my body could cool down. Earlier, I had taken off my school cardigan and unbuttoned a few of my shirt's buttons to let in the nonexistent breeze. He, on the other hand, had done the same, except he discarded his tie too._

_"I look less handsome with this stupid thing on my face," he whined noisily. He turned around to face me properly, and I couldn't help but laugh a little._

_"Seriously?" I stood up off the concrete ground and placed myself directly in front of him. I poked his bandage, chuckling. "Dora the Explorer bandages? Charming."_

_As I was chuckling, he stepped closer, just a little, which made me stop abruptly._

_I noticed, as we stood a few centimetres apart, how tall he was. I needed to look up just to make direct eye contact. He was looking down at me, slightly panting, his gingerbread-coloured eyes swamped with an unidentifiable emotion. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. Did it get hotter out here?_

_Another step forward made me even more flustered. This time our bodies would accidentally brush against each other's, that's how close we were. A loud heartbeat was coming from his chest, and another rhythm, almost as noisy as his, was resounding from me. My knees started wobbling from embarrassment, and my hand subconsciously let go of the paper fan, letting it land near my feet with a silent swish._

_He lowered himself, so we were eye to eye. Slowly, his lips parted, and he said, "Tilt you head to the right," in a really low voice, sending shivers down my spine._

_Confused, I obeyed with awkward movements. Just as I was opening my mouth to question his command, he leaned towards me, closing the tiny gap between us, and cutting me off before I could even utter a single word. Miraculously, our noses didn't bump this time, and the experience didn't end with us having to nurse any injuries._

In my opinion, my second kiss was way better than the first.

* * *

><p>"Did you miss me?"<p>

The voice was haughty and jokey.

It took a while for me to register my surroundings, considering the extremely massive grey cloud raining down on me. I had been walking towards school, head hanging low, rucksack weighing my shoulders down, dark circles much more defined than any other day - _I was a blond mess._

So when the teasing yet recognisable lilt in the voice shoved through my thoughts, my sadness and grief suddenly vanished, like the sun after the storm. Cheesy, I know, but it's true. He was like the sun. Bright and dazzling, but can burn you in ways that only he can do.

My head lifted a little, my mouth in the shape of an "o". In front of me, he stood tall and proud. He looked much better than last time; when he was on the cold ice, crying for his father, bleeding helplessly. His hair was fluffier and messier, his uniform was ironed neatly (the usual wrinkles had magically disappeared), and his tan skin was no longer paper white.

As he walked towards me, Mikuo grinned cheerily.

_Like the sun. Bright and dazzling. Seriously._

"Don't get cocky, Hatsune," I forced myself to put on a scowl, one that told people, loud and clear, if they rubbed me the wrong way - I will bite their ear off. "Your absence was enjoyable, really."

Mikuo's eyebrows rose, skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" My scowl got darker.

"No!" Mikuo beckoned for us to start walking together, and I complied quietly. "I thought you would've missed me as much as I had missed you."

_But can burn you in ways that only he can do._

I said nothing, just shrugged. _Wow, smooth skills, Rin, smooth._

"Have the SFS found Miku yet?" I asked after squirming in the uncomfortable silence for too long. "She hasn't done anything reckless, right?"

Mikuo sighed, kicking a random rock listlessly. "Miku's always like this... Whenever something goes wrong, she runs off to clear her head and a week later she'll come back as if nothing happened. That's just how she is."

"It wasn't even her fault," I forced myself to say. But the words I really wanted to say - _"it was mine"_ - remained stuck in my throat.

"Miku beats herself up; always blaming herself when things go wrong," Mikuo chuckled lowly, which was a bad sign. "You know, when I was 12, I got kidnapped. Stabbed across the stomach, lost so much blood it could've filled an entire sea. At that time, Miku was enjoying herself with her friends, while I was dying. When she found out about this, she cried. She blamed herself for not being able to protect me. She lashed out on her friends, blamed them too, said they were in cahoots with the kidnappers. She cut off friendships and trained hard to up her fighting skills. She sticks by my side so that it won't ever happen again."

As I listened, the pieces of the jigsaw started connecting. The reason why Miku never liked letting Mikuo out of her sight, why she absolutely refused to allow Mikuo to join ice hockey, in fear of him injuring himself. The reason why she needs to know where he is at all times. Why she refused to do cleaning duty, because she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Mikuo.

The large lump building up in my oesophagus was about to suffocate me. The lump, constructed of unspoken words, just bobbed along the curve of my throat as I said, "Normally, you just go along with it? Never saying anything to her?"

Mikuo's lips straightened to form a thin line. "What was there to say? "Hey, you may think you're a terrible sister, but, on the bright side, I'm not dead."" He sighed, again. "I just acted oblivious, I think it's better if she handles her problems herself."

I was about to open my mouth to protest - say, "No one deserves to face tribulations by themselves" - but, I remembered, all those years ago, I blindly assumed problems were to be sorted out solo, and tore myself apart because of that narrow-minded thought. Instead, I shrugged quietly.

We reached the doors of the school building and just he was about to reach out for the silvery handles, voices broke through our silence, and caught his attention. "Mikuo!" It was high-pitched and quite irritating to my ears. "We heard about your accident! Are you okay now?"

Soon enough, Mikuo was surrounded by a group of girls, all fussy and pushy, chattering in sickening sympathy with their glitter-glossed lips and fluttery eyelashes. I scooted away, awkward and annoyed. However, the feeling of seeing your acquaintance being swept away by a crowd of people who will only care temporarily was a familiar feeling to me so I stood there, letting it happen with a listless eye roll.

I was getting tired of Mikuo being bombarded by screechy girls, and decided to go inside before I was late for my first class, which was in less than six minutes. I pulled my shoulders back and fixed a firmer frown on my face. As soon as I started moving my feet, Mikuo called out, "Rin, hey! Wait for me!"

Clucking my tongue irritatedly, I ignored his whiny pleads. I went straight ahead, tuning out the cries for help behind me. _I hope you're late for first class,_ I thought distastefully. _Serves you right for being weak against women._

* * *

><p>The tennis racket fell on the ground with an empty thump.<p>

My opponent and I shook hands across the net. She was smiling, probably proud of her trivial victory. Her slight bow was a little too high, and she didn't bother hiding her joy from her friends watching at the sidelines. A little annoyed, I grabbed my discarded racket and padded towards my rucksack, where Luka stood, shocked.

I passed by her, ignoring her wide eyes and gaping goldfish-like mouth. Instead, I tucked away my racket and took huge gulps of my water bottle. When Luka still refused to spit anything out, I decided to take matters into my own hands by speaking up, "What do you want?"

Luka's mouth immediately closed and her eyes shrunk to a realistic size. " Rin...please tell me you lost that match on purpose."

I stared at her, hard. "Does it really matter who wins? Has your perfect image of me cracked due to this tiny loss?" I noticed my voice was getting a little edgier, so I toned it down a bit. "Besides, today I didn't feel like trying."

Before I could snatch my rucksack and gym bag, Luka got hold of my wrist, and she held it firmly. "Rin, it was obvious you let her win on purpose. I was, however, curious as to why you didn't bother trying. What's wrong? Is it Miku's disappearance?"

Shocked, my eyes widened. How did she know about Miku? I mean, Miku had been out for a couple of days now, it was inevitably going to catch people's attention. Pulling my wrist away from her, I glared. "How do you—"

Luka jerked her gaze away from me and focused them at the bleachers. "Come out, you scaredy cat!"

As soon as Luka pronounced the "t" in "cat", a person rose from underneath the bleachers. She had her hair combed back into a high ponytail, a dark leather jacket fitted nicely on her, short shorts that hid nothing, and combat boots that would have had no problem crushing a man's heart. I recognised her instantly.

_Miku._

"Ah, Kagamine," she greeted, smirking, once she climbed down the bleachers in all her scary glory. "How've you been?"

I remained silent. What was there to say?

"Last night, she broke into my apartment, begging me to let her stay the night," Luka explained sheepishly. "I had no choice, Rin! I should've called Mikuo or her parents - but she had a knife, and threatened to cut my hair if I touched my phone!"

"First of all, I didn't beg you; I persuaded you," Miku said defensively. "Second, it was a butter knife."

"Anyway," Luka glared a small glare in order to tell the teal-haired girl to shut up. "She's crashing at my place for a while, said she needed to sort things out before she comes back home."

I swallowed nervously. Miku probably didn't understand how worried Avanna and Mikuo were. I wished she at least told them she was safe, but I knew I had no right to tell her any of this.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" Miku barked furiously.

My eyes trailed over Miku's outfit. The darkness of the colour palette was vaguely familiar. "So, what's with the getup?"

"This?" Miku gazed down at her own body, curious. "Ah, I've been out and about. Didn't want anyone to recognise me so I decided for a new temporary look."

I realised that, since Miku was laying low from the SFS, she changed her look to one she'd probably never wear when she was "air-headed, ditzy Miku". I'm pretty sure "air-headed, ditzy Miku" would've worn flower-printed dresses, ballerina flats, dotted bows and did her hair into girly braids. I have to admit, her plan was clever.

"When are you planning on going back?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Miku shrugged vaguely. "I think I need a couple of days before I can return. The gang won't be expecting me back sooner than a week. That's how it's always been."

_I know. Mikuo told me this morning_, I thought bitterly. "You're not even going to school?"

"I know most of the stuff the teacher teaches anyway. I'll get notes by hacking into the school's network and tell the secretary that I was ill. My attendance doesn't really matter since my parents will cover it up for me," Miku answered with a smug smirk.

I glanced at Luka, frowning. "And are your parents okay with this, Megurine? Don't you live with Luki too?"

Her chuckles were smooth and carefree. "I live with my boyfriend, Rin, and he doesn't mind because most of the time he's at work or at school," she told me with a reassuring smile. "My brother lives in an apartment with his friends. My parents - who, by the way, live on the other side of town - Gakupo, and Luki don't mind Miku's temporary stay."

"There really isn't anything to be afraid of," Miku remarked airily, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Honestly, I'd rather live like this."

Just then, Luka's phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller. Smiling giddily, she excused herself and jogged to the locker rooms to answer the phone call. As soon as she was gone, Miku, who had watched her run off with an emotionless stare, turned to me with a lazy shrug. "Must be Gakupo. The woman's always going out of her way to pay attention to that tall workaholic..."

I was a little confused as to why Miku suddenly became grouchy. "Is it awkward staying at Luka's? I mean, you're kind of a third wheel..."

"As if," Miku scoffed, clucking her tongue irritatedly. "Gakupo adores me and I'm practically Luka's pet cat. They refuse to do anything overly sexual while I'm around. Besides, lately they've been really busy with studies and work so they hardly have time to even talk, which is sad, to be honest."

I mentally nodded in agreement. It's a good thing they're respecting Miku's situation - I mean, come on, who was shameless enough to actually jump their lover while another person was around? - but it's also really pitiful to know they can barely talk for 10 minutes without having to rush off to work or school. At least they got to share beds at the end of the day.

"By the way, Kagamine," Miku placed her hand on my shoulder, gripping it painfully tight. "Don't waste your time worrying about me or Mikuo. Avanna overreacts 120% of the time, although she's used to my dumb shenanigans, so ignore her. For Mikuo, he's capable, believe it or not. Just because his little sister ain't around doesn't mean he's automatically a brainless weakling. He can survive a week or two."

I slapped her hand away, frowning. "What makes you think you have the right to lecture me? I'm not worried about you, okay?" I added a glare to make sure she wasn't doubting me. "It was pretty troublesome with you and your brother waltzing in my life, acting as if y'all were fucking drunk, then you think you can just leave whenever you want? That's what's bugging me!"

"So what?" She placed her right hand on her hip, pursing her lips intimidatingly. "Has your little solar system fallen out of orbit? Has our appearance wrecked your antisocial and magnificently complicated life? And now that you're used to our havoc, you expect us to keep you entertained? Girl, you are so wrong." She straightened her shoulders, making it seem as of she was a hundred times taller than before. "Well, hate to break it for you, nut head, but you fucking care about me. You care about my brother. And seeing you pathetically lying to yourself makes me so mad."

I listened carefully to each and every word she hurled at me. They were all full of anger and frustration. Although they made my face red with embarrassment and guilt, I admit, they were ultimately true. So, so, _so_ true. I cared about the Hatsune twins, and the fact that they're not their usual selves unnerved me. I was so used to strolling through the crowded halls, talking to a goofy boy and a swearing girl, acting as if our little solar system called "friendship" was going to orbit without fault.

When Luka started walking over, after ending her lovey dovey conversation with Gakupo, Miku turned to me, grimacing threateningly. "In a week or so, I'll be back. Everything will go back to normal. Planets that have stopped abruptly, will start to orbit again. Don't worry."

Luka came over, beaming like a little kid who got the toy they wanted. "Gakupo just wanted to let me know - he's half day at work!" She announced cheerily, and Miku managed a half smile. The pink-haired girl glanced at me, curious. "Wanna stop by, Rin? We can go out and eat ramen or something."

Miku sent me a look that said "don't say yes, let them have some alone time". I shook my head, completely understanding Miku's warning. "Can't. I gotta go home and make dinner for my dad." Well. That was a painful lie.

"I might go to a theme park and pop some kids' balloons," Miku added, swaying side to side with her hands in her shorts' pockets. "Your apartment can get boring sometimes."

Luka looked genuinely upset. "Oh, that's too bad."

Then Miku started sauntering away, not even bothering to say goodbye. Luka shrugged and said her goodbyes right after. I was left to stand there, watching both girls walk completely opposite directions, with completely different expressions. One had a pained expression - watery eyes, trembling lips, head hung low to keep people from seeing - the other was joyous - cheery smile, melodious laugh, head thrown back in amusement.

I swear I felt a part of my heart breaking as I realised the unrequited love that hung dry in the air, left to die in silent tears and hidden feelings.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a minute?"<p>

I glanced away from Mikuo's smiley face, and came face to face with a stoic Kaiko. The moment our eyes met, I swear I felt time stop around us and everything would disintegrate underneath our feet. But no. That was what it felt like, however in reality I just stood, frozen and speechless.

Kaiko had her hair fixed into a tiny bun, sparkly earrings hung like ship anchors from her earlobes and her skirt was a little shorter than usual. The school ribbon normally hanging loosely from her collar was now wrapped around her neck, like she was a pretty birthday present. Her winged eyeliner transformed her big, round eyes into slanting catlike ones. Something shifted in Kaiko's aura, and it felt dangerously unnerving.

"Go ahead," Mikuo said with a lazy, dismissal gesture. "I'll be behind the dumpsters if you need me."

Just before Mikuo could turn and leave, I grabbed his jumper and pulled him close. I whispered into his ear, quietly so only he could hear me. "If I don't come back after ten minutes, go home without me."

Mikuo looked confused, but nodded anyway. Then he turned his heel and strode away. I watched him go with a sinking feeling in my stomach, wishing I was walking beside him, away from the awkward situation I was currently stuck in. Slowly, I faced Kaiko, who stood silently and observingly.

"Gonna run away, like last time?" Kaiko remarked dryly. "'Cause now it's starting to become pathetic, Rin."

"I'll try not to," I replied as calmly as I could manage. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say," she took in a large breath of air and letting it out before continuing, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have confronted you like that. I even allowed my voice to rise." She shifted awkwardly, sheepishly fumbling with her hoop-earrings. "I want to be your friend, Rin. And I feel like I'm ruining it by forcing you to tell me answers and revealing your secrets. I wanna wait until you tell me yourself at your own time, not by peer pressure."

Smiling a little, I patted her head. "It's okay, Kaiko. I forgive you." Although I didn't really understand why Kaiko was the one apologising - _I was the one who used her brother and deceived her_ - but I didn't feel like correcting her. "I will tell you, soon." Then I glanced at her new style, frowning. "So...your getup is...different?"

Kaiko blushed furiously, and quickly started to fix herself. She removed the violet earrings, undid the ribbon around her neck, pulled her skirt down, ruffled her hair out of its bun, and wiped her catlike eyeliner away with her cardigan's sleeves. "This was just a thing the other girls did for me... They said it made me look prettier," she stuttered, flustered.

I held the earrings our female classmates gave to Kaiko, observing it with raised eyebrows. They were tacky and cheap-looking. "You look fine without all this junk," I glanced at the shifty Kaiko. "Who's there to impress anyway? You have a boyfriend, and he loves you just the way you are."

"Sometimes it's nice to try new things," she told me with a shy smile.

"If you say so," I shrugged, subconsciously slipping the hoop-earrings into my skirt pocket. Our eyes made direct eye contact, again, and I remembered something. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I told her, "By the way, Kaiko, please don't worry about me." I felt like I was reenacting the scene this morning. However, this time, I was in Miku's shoes. "These issues I've been having...don't let them trouble you."

"Rin, I'm here for you," Kaiko smiled reassuringly. "Everyone needs someone by their side."

"Yeah, but in the end, they all leave," I grumbled under my breath. The memories lurked in the shadows of my brain, and a painful shudder coursed through my body. I pasted a happy expression on my face so Kaiko wouldn't question anything. "Mikuo's waiting for me. I should go now. See you tomorrow!"

Kaiko looked shocked at the sudden goodbye, but nodded in acknowledgement anyway. We walked away from each other after bowing in respect. As I jogged down the hallway, a large lump in my throat, I couldn't help but mumble lowly, "I'm sorry. I really, really am."

* * *

><p>At the end of the next day - which was extremely boring, excluding Mikuo's sassy backtalk to our history teacher which landed him detention and a couple of high fives from some guys in our class - I had managed to convince him to ask for a lift from Avanna 'cause I had an appointment with Clara, and I really didn't want him to go home by himself. After escorting Mikuo to his family's expensive limousine, with the unusually cheery Avanna behind the steering wheel, I headed to the centre via stuffy train.<p>

I was greeted by the aroma of brewing coffee the moment I entered the lobby. Clara and Bruno were seated on one of the red couches, chatting to each other in hushed voices. It didn't look like they were a happily married couple, more like business partners who didn't know what to do for their next business project.

Hesitantly, I approached them. Once I made eye contact with Clara her worried eyes shrunk to a realistic size and she flattened any escaping hairs from her head. "What's up?" I asked, curious and suspicious at the same time.

Bruno grinned, almost apologetically. "Hey, Miss Rin, a little early, I see?"

"Not the time to show off your poetic ineptness, Bruno," I drawled, rolling my eyes. I glanced at Clara, poking her for answers through raised eyebrows and lip pouting.

"I was actually waiting for you, Rin. We'll be doing a different exercise today, which is in a different room." Clara stood up as she explained this to me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting in curiosity. "Why the sudden change?"

"No reason in particular..." Clara answered vaguely. "Let's hurry now, or else he'll become impatient."

"Who's "he"?" I asked, but Clara ignored my question, as usual.

"Try not to have a heart attack, Rin," Bruno put both his thumbs up. "We tried our very best to make him unrecognisable!"

As Clara herded me into an elevator shaft, I tried not to scream in frustration. These people refused to tell me anything, and it was killing me in the inside not knowing what they were planning in their secretive little minds. Besides, who's this "him" and "he" they're speaking of? And why do they refuse to say this guy's name?

Clara pushed the button labelled "18" with a knowing smirk. "I didn't want you to wander around the building alone so I decided to personally escort you."

"You are so considerate," I mumbled in sarcasm.

The ride in the elevator was engulfed in awkward silence. The centre didn't seem busy today, considering the lack of people coming in and out, unlike the other days. Throughout the ride, Clara was busy flipping through her clipboard and kept making "I'm in deep thought" faces. I, on the other hand, nervously checked my phone every five seconds to see if either one of the Hatsune twins had emailed or messaged me. Around the sixteenth floor, Avanna sent me a picture of Mikuo dramatically holding a yellow tulip as he stood on the roof of their limousine. The caption underneath read, "We made it home safely, boo~ Tell your aunt we say "hey!"" Rich people never fail to make me facepalm.

"We're here," Clara told me when the elevator dinged at the eighteenth floor.

As a person who had never explored the Kushiro Psychological Centre by herself, because that would be a dangerous and stupid idea, it awed me how different the lobby of the eighteenth floor looked like.

The lobby was a circular room occupied by three foreign women and one man. The women were seated on the amber-coloured armchairs placed around the perimeter of the orange room. The front desk, a circular, glass table, was situated in the middle, a bearded man sitting behind it while playing Clash of Clans.

Clara tapped the man's shoulder twice before dashing off into the narrow hallway. The man simply nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen of his phone. I watched this happen before following her, confused. She marched down the hallway, occasionally glancing at the door numbers. Eventually, she stopped in front of room 28, and cocked her head to look me in the eye.

I stopped right beside her, scanning the door with mild curiosity. It was jet black and was made of strong iron. ROOM 28 was pasted onto the door with scarlet red paint. The dark palette of the door made my stomach churn in anxiety. _What could be beyond this door?_ Was the thought that unnervingly throbbed in my mind. After five minutes of us standing in silence, I decided to finally return Clara's stare with my own. "What are we waiting for?"

"Before going in, I need to tell you some instructions first," she took hold of the door knob, and gripped it firmly. "1. Go inside and sit on the chair. 2. There'll be a mirror in front of you. It won't show your own reflection, it's like two way glass but both sides of the mirror can see each other, however not themselves. Someone will be on the other side. Have a conversation. Be honest with them, and they'll be honest back. 3. Do not panic."

"Wait," I put my hand in front of her face, interrupting her lecture. "You're not coming in with me?"

Clara's emotionless face hardened even further. "The exercise only requires two parties; no more, no less."

"One more question; Who is the person I'll be talking to?"

The brunette shook her head, eyes holding a hint of sympathy yet she explained nothing. Then she twisted the knob, and gently pushed me in. I turned around to say something, but Clara had already closed the iron door, and I was alone in the room.

The room itself reminded me of those places in prisons were a criminal would be questioned. I saw these kind of things in the action movies my dad used to love. He'd always find out the murderer or killer before they even revealed the truth. He had a knack for figuring out plot twists before they even happened. But, as I stood in the white room by myself, my father dead and never to watch another crime-themed movie ever again, I realised how empty the room was.

The walls weren't decorated, and a lone chair was situated in the middle. The chair itself was metallic and nailed to the floor. It looked uncomfortable and flat. My assumptions were proven to be right when I took a seat on it. My butt felt stiff and unusually stuffy. I rested both my arms at my side, and looked in front of me.

Clara was right. A huge mirror was placed in front of me. She was correct about what I'd see, too. What sat across from me wasn't my own reflection.

The person was in a room similar to mine; same white walls, same chair, same emptiness. The person itself was wearing a pink cat mask, one that probably came from some shoujo anime. The person had its legs crossed and its hands tucked neatly on its lap. Their gigantic mask hid their hair and face completely, but from their fitting t-shirt and skinny jeans - I could tell that it was a guy.

"Hello, Rin," the person monotonously greeted me. Its voice was heavily auto tuned, making their real voice a thousand times deeper. "I'm glad you could make it."

I didn't understand why Clara needed to hide his face and mask his true voice. Although I was puzzled, I managed to reply back, "It's nice meeting you, Neko-chan."

The person cocked his head to the side. "Is that my name? Neko-chan?"

"Well, how would I know?" I deadpanned, rolling my eyes. "What am I supposed to be doing anyways? Do I have to talk to you or...?"

"We're gonna get rid of your trauma of Kagamine Len," the person stated, pointing at me with his index finger. For some reason, their voice became huskier when the godforsaken name slid off their tongue.

I gulped nervously. "How are we supposed to do that, Neko-chan?"

"Well," they crossed their arms over their chest and leaned back in their chair, "how about you tell me how it started? Weren't you and Len, like, best friends?"

By the way the person spoke and the structure of their body, I could tell they were around my age. I mean, who used "like" in-between their sentences? Of course only a teenager would. I stared hard at the happy cat mask, trying to figure out who it was. The holes for the eyes were too tiny for me to see the eye shade. Giving up for now, I decided to answer his question. "We were best friends, but that was before Len lost his legs."

The person nodded understandingly. "How did Len change?" The way their voice quivered piqued my interest.

"Clara must've told you already - how Len got his legs crushed underneath a huge lorry and had to get new ones - but as he was staying in the hospital for his surgery and to get over his shock, he changed." I paused to add in more drama and suspense. "At first, he was relieved. Kept blabbering on about how glad he was to know that I was safe. Then he was happy, practically over the moon 'cause loads of people visited and fussed about him. Around that time, I decided to lay low and get my life sorted out. I mean, my parents died so I needed to figure out how to live on my own and make breakfast and deal with the social workers and tell my sisters about the tragedy and shit so I wasn't able to visit Len for a couple of weeks. I came back expecting Len to be frigging joyous of my return, but no - he was mad."

I didn't know why I told all of this to a cat-masked stranger, but the words flew out of my mouth and before I knew it, secrets that had been hidden for years came coming out in one frustrated burst. Panting, I looked up to stare at the person in front of me. They sat quietly, listening carefully. Finally, they spoke up. "Len sounds like a dick."

"Yeah, I know, right?" I agreed exasperatedly. "He didn't even give me a chance to explain! He was like, "You promised you'd stay with me but noooooo you go off with Kaito and pretend as if I didn't just sacrifice myself to save your scrawny ass!" And then I go, "I never left you, you asshat!", because, I didn't! But the midget refused to believe me so I say, "What will make you believe me?" And then he stops yelling and throwing stuff to think, then after a few minutes he tells me, "Promise me your life.""

"Then I reply, "What are you yammering about?!", because he was saying nonsense, but then he's like, "I sacrificed mine, so you owe me your's." I tried to tell him he was probably mentally out of whack because I didn't ask him to save me. He could've just let me die with my parents, no one asked him to be the hero. He kept on insisting though. "This is the least you can do for me," or, "This is how society works, Rin, just suck it up!" So, I had to agree with it, y'know, because what's the worse he can do with my life in his hands, right?"

By now, my feet were resting on the left armrest and my back against the other, my mouth revealing my untold secrets one by one. "However, the blondilocks ruins my life because he felt like playing God for some reason." A scowl grew on my face, my conscious yelling at me to stop before the memories came back to attack me - but I needed to let it out. I've been keeping it in for years, and once it's out; there's no going back. "He blackmailed me, threatened me, forced me to do stuff I didn't want to do."

"What kind of stuff?" The person asked in a croaky voice.

"All sorts of stuff, Neko-chan!" I chirped in fake cheeriness, flashing a plastic eye-smile made of anger and hatred. "He took away my friends, ruined my grades, humiliated me, blinded my first love with popularity! Then he went even further!" I leaped out of the chair and started to pace around the room. "He snuck me into nightclubs, made me drink alcohol, allowed his cronies to feel me up, forced drugs down my throat!"

Suddenly, it attacked me.

I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Memories forcibly replayed in my head, flashing like lightning in the sky. The emotions were hammering in my heart and the room seemed to spin around me. I was screaming. Screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming. My screams eventually sounded like an eerie orchestra.

"I'm sorry."

I stopped screaming, and looked up to see the person standing right in front of mirror. Their hands were firmly pressed against the glass and their azure eyes watered with tears. The cat mask was discarded on the floor and they had ripped the mic off his ear causing the auto tune to wear off.

Takahashi Len.

He slammed his right fist on the glass repeatedly. "Rin!" He yelled through the mirror. "Rin!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" I cried, clutching my ears in fear. I refused to look him in the eye, knowing it would only worsen my attack. "Please...put back the cat mask and the mic. Please..." I whispered pleadingly.

Len seemed hesitant. He remained still against the mirror, peering at me with dribbling tears. Then he pushed himself away, and put the cat mask on his face and hooked the mic from his ear. "There... Please stop screaming..."

I obeyed, nodding. The memories, surprisingly, fizzled out quickly, and I slowly crawled back to my seat. Trembling, I raised my head to look at Len. "Why are you here? Is this to help me?"

"Yes and no," he replied immediately, "I want to help you, but this is also for my own merit."

_As usual,_ I thought, scoffing. I swallowed the lump in my throat but it refused to dissolve so it remained bobbing along my oesophagus. "How is this supposed to help me?"

"Get over me, Rin," he answered emotionlessly. "I need you to look at me without crying in fear."

"How are we supposed to do that, genius?" I asked, rolling my eyes despite the heaviness in my chest. "It's not as easy as you think. The messed up shit that happened in the past; I'm going to have to carry its burden for my entire life! Just because you're doing this for your own self-satisfaction doesn't mean I won't forget."

"Clara said we had to become friends," he suddenly confessed, sheepishly scratching his neck.

"I call bullshit," I deadpanned.

"What are we supposed to do, Rin?!" His voice rose in frustration. "Like you said, we can't make you forget! Why not replace them with happy memories?"

"I am happy," I stated. "Y'know, this exercise doesn't need you necessarily."

"Oh yeah," he threw his head to one side, perching it on top of his upright palm. "The Hatsune liars." He sighed exaggeratedly. "Their façades are so easy to see through. Pathetic, really."

"I care about my friends," I spat back.

"You don't think I care about Kaito? Hah, nonsense," Len chuckled, almost menacingly. "Why wouldn't I love the coward who used me?"

Dumbfounded, I stared at Len's girly mask. "The coward that used you...?"

"Yeah!" Len breathed out yet another exaggerated sigh. "You know, when we were 8, he pretended to be my friend just so he could talk to you."

_Wow, déjà vu..._ I thought, my jaw dropping. "He really does like me..."

"So you knew?" Len seemed surprised. "He probably jumped you, didn't he?" So true. Len shook his head, frowning. "This isn't about Kaito, it's about you, Rin. Your fear of me needs to _go_ if you want a normal life."

Having a normal conversation with Len seemed impossible these days, yet here I was, speaking without screaming and Len hasn't tried to ruin my life even more. _Kudos to Bruno_, I thought, smirking inwardly. Anyway, I stared at Len's eyes through the mask, wondering how on earth were we supposed to fix my trauma. "Obviously, Sherlock. But how are we going to do that?"

Len stood up and started pacing around the room, occasionally scratching his head in annoyance or mumbling under his breath. After approximately eight minutes of heavy silence, Len sat back down and faced me with a strangled sigh. "I have an idea."

"Well?" My eyebrows rose in suspicion. The way he hesitated showed me his idea was either stupid, or impossible. Maybe both. "Spit it out, Einstein."

Len stuck out his index finger, and targeted it at me. "You," next he pointed to his chest, "and me," he paused over-dramatically, "are going to have to become friends again."

"Ugh," I stuck my tongue out distastefully. "This nonsense again."

"Look, I know you hate me." - I replied to this with a loud, "Duh!" - "But, what I did to you...it wasn't on purpose. I didn't mean to do it. You're not gonna believe it, but I'll explain it to you someday. Right now, though, we need to get over this trauma. And the only way to do it is for you to like me."

"Wow," I applauded sarcastically. "Had this all planned out, hadn't you, Takahashi?"

Suddenly, Len stood up from his chair. The mask was quickly removed and his earpiece was set down on the floor too. He jabbed his finger towards my direction, smirking. "Just wait for tomorrow! You'll see!" Then he left his room, stampeding down the hallway with his Nike sneakers.

All of the sudden, I felt my energy leave my body, like an imaginary vacuum was sucking it out. I slumped backwards in the uncomfortable chair. I screwed my eyes shut and released a croaky sigh. My fingers reached up to massage my forehead, grimacing from the incoming headache. "Great. Blondilocks is back to ruin my life for a second time. This'll be fun."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about the new transfer student?" Mikuo asked me with excited eyes. "I heard it was a dude!"<p>

"I. Don't. Care," I barked, shoving his face away from mine.

Mikuo made a sound similar to a dying rabbit. "C'mon, Rin! They say he's British, but he's coming from the States! Isn't that intriguing?"

"You're just excited that someone speaks English like you," I deadpanned, grimacing. "Look, Mikuo, I really don't care about transfer students. They're so annoying with their confusion and irritating questions and lost puppy eyes. They make me sick."

"Do I make you sick?"

I didn't even need to think about it. "So, so much."

We were currently on our way to homeroom, briskly walking down the corridor so we wouldn't be late for class. I had woken up on the wrong side of bed this morning - literally. I had found myself drooling in a pile of stinky clothes, my nose wedged in-between the socks and t-shirts. It wasn't an enjoyable nor meaningful experience at all. It had set me to a bad start, and Mikuo's "exciting" news didn't help.

As we passed by the classroom of 1-B, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards. This caused me to inevitably trip into the arms of a scrawny boy with a smug smirk. The boy peered down at me, his smirk growing wider. "Like my new do, Rin?"

I practically jumped out of his arms, hissing. The voice was unfortunately very familiar and the signature smirk was sending chills down my spine. Before I could insult him in three hundred and seventy four ways, my eyes landed on the top his head.

Len's hair, which used to be a summery shade of blonde, was now a cherry blossom pink, one that reminded me of strolling through the park at springtime. His hairstyle reminded me of a male model whose advertisement just happened to be on the billboard next to my neighbourhood. The sides of his head were shaved but not entirely, and the hair on top was spiked upwards. His eyes had changed too. They used to be a deep azure colour, but now they were a chocolatey shade of brown.

An awed gasp escaped my lips. "You look like cotton candy."

"Gee, thanks," Len grumbled, rolling his eyes. Then he gripped his throat with his left hand, and started moving it from side to side. "I couldn't get my voice to change though."

My eyes widened in surprise. Was this for the exercise? I thought in wonder and amazement. Len was going all out for me to get over my trauma. I awkwardly played around with my loose school tie. "You really didn't need to do this."

"I told you; this isn't for you, it's for me," Len corrected slowly, as if he were talking to a small child. He deserved a backhand slap, but I refrained from committing a violent offence on school grounds. _It can wait for after school..._ I thought mischievously. As I was scheming the secret ambush, the newly pink-haired guy began checking himself out on the shine of the classroom's doorframe. "Besides, I look smoking hot."

"Rin, what happened! I was telling you about the new cleaning detergent I saw on TV, then _whoosh_ - you were gone!" Panting, Mikuo told me this in hysteria. Apparently, he had walked a while before realising I had somehow managed to vanish. His eyes were panicky until they shifted to look at the egotistic Len. "Wait - are you the transfer student?!"

Len and I exchanged glances. Exasperatedly, I turned away, sighing. Len, on the other hand, pasted a friendly smile on his face. "I'm Hiroshi Seth! Nice to meet you!"

Mikuo was dazzled by "Seth's" ladykiller smile. So much that he had to put sunglasses on. "Pleasure is mine!" He stuttered pathetically, shaking "Seth's" outstretched hand.

"Mikuo, we're going to be late for class," I linked arms with his free hand and started dragging him away. The teal-haired boy struggled under my grip, trying to indulge in "Seth's" sickeningly charismatic aura. I sent a glare towards "Seth". "Don't try anything rambunctious today."

"Seth" just waved and beamed like a pretty prince. "No promises, Rin~"

"What are you to him, Kagamine?!" Mikuo asked hotly, sounding like a jealous sister. "Are you his girlfriend?!"

"No, but you're acting like his," I retorted smartly.

Huffing and pouting like a young child throwing a tantrum, Mikuo allowed me to bring him to class. There, he threw his sunglasses into his schoolbag - because the shining "Seth" wasn't here to blind his eyes - and he slumped over his desk with a weak whimper.

Meanwhile, I slipped into my seat and allowed my eyes to drift onto the desk in front of me. I wondered what Miku was doing, and when she would return from her mysterious hiatus. The desk in front of me was notably getting dusty and was pitifully unoccupied. The sudden heaviness in my chest felt uncomfortable to carry, and I squirmed in my chair, not noticing the teacher march in with his wooden cane and thick textbooks.

Everyone ran back to their seats, and those who were sitting launched right of their chairs to stand in respect. Unfortunately, although I was at the back, I had to stand up too. Usually, with her admirable height, Miku would be able to cover me so I didn't have to stand up. These days during her absence, I'm pretty sure I've lost 4 kilograms from standing up whenever a teacher comes in. Once our homeroom teacher gave us a listless nod of acknowledgement, I fell back into my chair with a relieved sigh.

"Okay, class 1-C, a new student will be joining us today," the teacher announced, bored. It's as if he was tired of all the new pupils entering our class at a late stage of the school year. I_ understand you, bro_, I thought empathetically. Mikuo, on the other hand, was leaning over his chair, giggling hyperactively. "He's British, but he's coming to Japan from USA. Please give him a round of applause."

Doing as we were told, the class started clapping and a rather skinny boy strode into the classroom. His blonde hair was parted stylishly to the right, his long eyelashes gave him a feminine aura, his pale skin made him seem mythical, and his strikingly blue-green eyes stabbed right through the heart of the girls in my class, including Mikuo. His uniform was altered fashionably to give him a "princely air". His tie was knotted differently to create a formal bow tie, his neatly iron pants and shirt only emphasised his ghastly skin, his cardigan hugged his torso fittingly (leaving no mercy for the women, and Mikuo), and his black dress shoes were shined so hard you could use it as a mirror.

"Good morning, fellow classmates, I'm Smith Oliver. Please take care of me," he introduced himself in flawless Japanese, then did a 180 degree bow.

As the rest of the class clapped and made cheering noises, I scanned him with a skeptical gaze. His name was such a stereotypical British combination, his parents obviously did it for fun but their nurse probably took it seriously and then he was stuck with that ridiculous name for the rest of his life.

"Are there any available seats?" The teacher asked, adjusting his squeaky glasses. His squinted eyes landed on Miku's desk. "Ah, there's one."

"Teacher," I instantly raised my hand, my lips a straight line. "There's a student who owns that desk already; Hatsune Miku."

"True," the teacher acknowledged my statement with one of his signature lazy nods. "But she isn't here, right? Oliver will use it until she comes back."

I opened my mouth to protest again, but Mikuo elbowed me in the ribcage, causing me to close it abruptly. "Don't make a big deal out of it," he whispered assuringly. "It's only temporary." Well, he had a point.

Oliver went through the aisle in-between the desks then stopped in front of Miku's desk, his face emotionless. He caught me glancing at him, and he smiled charmingly. "Rin, right? I guess we'll be seat-mates until your best friend comes back."

As he sat down in an oddly graceful manner, I came to realise that he reminded me so much of Len's alternate ego that had been created less than ten minutes ago, "Seth". The vocabulary, the softness of the voice, the appearance... It made me wonder if Oliver had a sort of evil side to him, too... _I won't be trusting you so easily_, I thought haughtily, glaring daggers at the back of Oliver's head.

Three quarters into the lesson, when the teacher was facing away from the class, Oliver suddenly placed a note on my desk before turning back to his own desk. I hesitated, my hand hovering above the folded page. Then I decided, "Why not?" So I unfolded the note and read it in my head. It read, _**To Miss Classmate, Can I talk to you at lunch? From Oliver**_

His handwriting was curly and elegant and his Japanese letters were perfectly constructed. The page itself felt expensive against my fingertips, the soapy aroma made me feel like I was in a fancy hotel. The pen he used was probably fancy and inky, judging by the beautiful swirls.

Sighing quietly, I fished out a cheap pen out of my pencil case and started scribbling a reply at the bottom of the page. I wrote, _**To Oliver, We just met 30 minutes ago and have exchanged less than two sentences - alright, let's talk back here in homeroom. - Kagamine Rin, not Miss Classmate. **_Then I flicked the note back onto Oliver's lap.

I wasn't anticipating a lot during the classes before lunch. I felt pretty neutral and lessons didn't feel unbearably long and dull. I casually strolled into our surprisingly empty homeroom, and spotted Oliver seated in my desk, impatiently scrolling through his phone. "What did you want to talk about, Smith?" I asked curtly. Mikuo was waiting for me behind the dumpsters, I wasn't planning on making him wait for a long time nor was I planning on having a long conversation with Oliver.

Oliver jumped a little, probably hadn't noticed me enter the classroom. He hurriedly hid his phone and plastered a super fake smile. "Rin!" He flashed a cutesy eye-smile that, honestly, made me cringe. "I just wanted to ask you about a guy."

The first person that came to mind was Len. _Oh great_, I thought sourly. _Another fanboy under Len's spell._ "Can you just spit it out, Smith? I'm not getting any younger here."

Oliver's expression darkened for half a second, but his smiley beam returned as he replied, "I want to know what class Hatsune Mikuo is in."

The feeling of annoyance in my chest instantly lifted. "Hatsune Mikuo is in our class, the one who sits in the desk beside me... Besides, why do you wanna know?"

A devious grin grew on his originally angelic face. "I just wanna be friends with him."

Annoyance was instantly replaced by confusion. "Why—"

"Listen, Miss Rin," Oliver stood up out of my chair, and wrapped strands of my hair around his finger, grinning evilly. "Your boyfriend will be in good care in my hands."

I pulled away, frowning. Confusion was then accompanied with suspicion and caution. "No, you listen, you British wart, I think you're a two-faced liar who wants to do something to Mikuo."

Oliver released a heavy and exaggerated sigh, propping himself onto my desk. "One, your twinsy-friends are two-faced so, um, you're a hypocrite, missy. Two, I don't have any ulterior motives. I just want to be friends."

"Just friends?" I skeptically stared into his cackling eyes.

"Just friends," he repeated with a firm nod. "Besides, birds of a feather flock together, right?"

Our conversation ended there. I returned to the back of the school where Mikuo was snacking on California rolls, a sore feeling in my chest and suspicion wedged in my throat. Mikuo had innocently looked up at me, his mouth stuffed with sushi, and asked, "Where were you? You were taking way too long so I went ahead with lunch."

"I forgot some textbooks," I lied quickly. "And whatever, just scooch over so I can sit."

Thoughts about the new boy continued to haunt me for the rest of the school day. Oliver had the intimidating air of murderous psychopath... How exactly would I know? Well, back then, Len had the same kind of aura after I came back from my mini hiatus. They had the same eyes and same secretive grins...

At the end of the day, I managed to screw up and left behind a really important book on my desk so I jumped up a flight of stairs and ran through two hallways to get back to my base classroom. Before I could pass through the door, I suddenly stopped. The scraping of a chair against the floor resounded from inside, which instantly informed me someone was inside.

Normally, I'd think it would be the janitor sweeping the place with his creaky brush, but the voice that followed after a rocking desk and clicking of cellphone buttons made me think otherwise. It was a familiar voice, one that was snarky and proud. "Yeah, I found the kid... He was in my class! I was pretty lucky finding the dude straight away. All the information they gave me was true... Yeah, blue-green hair, tall, scary face."

I instantly recognised the description. They were talking about Mikuo.

"What the hell are you talking about, Piko?!" The guy's voice rose in anger, and I heard him jump off the desk he was sitting upon. "You think I can't do it?! Well, let me tell you something;" Oliver paused, huffing from shouting, and I could practically hear the demonic smirk on his twisted face. "I will kill Hatsune Mikuo, and anyone who gets in my way will _die_."

* * *

><p><strong>0611/14 - Above all things, I want to apologise for not updating in the month of October. Originally, I was supposed to update this a week or two ago but I had to study for tests and had tons of homework, even during midterm break. ; - ;  
><strong>

**Now that that's clear, I'd like to inform you, the readers, that Len will be appearing more! *cue celebratory music* Since some of you have been wondering where he was, well, here you go. I just needed to add some events before including a lot of "Len moments", and now that those are cleared, he'll be starring in more chapters.**

**I hope this chapter has made someone's day because I am currently stressed and sweaty so yeah. Enjoy this chapter because the next one's not going to show up until after November exams (November 17th-21st btw) so, in advance, Happy December!**


	7. Impromptu Date

**Smile with Me**

_"A goukon?!"_

_My friends started squealing over my other friend's announcement. They were gathered around my table, making it slightly claustrophobic yet I remained polite and said nothing. I awkwardly played with my school ribbon, my smile a squiggly line on my face._

_"Yup! And they're high school boys!" My pale friend continued to announce. "We should all go and snag an older boyfriend!"_

_The childish idea made me internally gag. An older boyfriend was the greatest achievement they could think of? I think we should all just focus on our studies... I thought, squirming uncomfortably in my chair as they continued to squash me._

_"How many of them are there?" Another friend of mine asked. She had orangey hair and electric blue eyes._

_"Four... So, that means you have to go, Rin!" The pale one's eyes pleaded for my help in silent gestures._

_I hesitated. High school boys? We were only middle schoolers... Besides, I have the attraction of a rock. Some people like me, and the rest ignore me and/or find me bothersome. "I'm not sure... I don't think my parents would want me to go to a blind date like this."_

_"It's just this once!" The third friend of mine, tan and Western, pointed out desperately._

_My three friends looked down on me, begging in high pitched wails. "Please!"_

_"Just this once..." I sighed, giving in. There was no point arguing with hyperactive middle-school girls, and as an occasionally hyperactive middle-school girl; I can confirm this._

_"Okay!" They high-fived each other, smirks wide and triumphant._

_"Now," the pale one faced me again with a solemn expression. "We're meeting up at the restaurant near our cram school. Dress nicely to make you seem older."_

_"Wait, you didn't tell them we're only in middle school?!" I screamed, surprised and even more keen not to go. I was about to back out, but they were already walking away, planning what to wear for the goukon._

_The rest of the day was just a day filled with internal groaning, head-slamming, incoherent cursing, and some inhuman noises. The way home was dreadful and the thought of a goukon was so overrated and stupid I started wondering why I hung out with my friends - because, sometimes, they made me rethink all of my life's decisions._

_Luckily, or _unluckily_, that day my mom had gone to her friend's house to attend a daylong movie marathon and my dad was working overtime at his new construction project. I had enough privacy to go through my clothes and my Mom's clothes, which made me feel relieved yet even more annoyed._

_After what seemed like years of leafing through our closets, I decided to go with a grey v-neck sweater my mom had long overgrown, skinny denim jeans that needed to be folded if I didn't want to fall onto my face, a red scarf to wrap around my neck and plain ballerina flats because I didn't have any other footwear aside from my school shoes and runners, and casual vans that didn't seem "mature" enough._

_I arrived at the restaurant pretty early, and was the only one there for a really long time until someone plopped down in our assigned booth. I faked a cough. "Um, I think you have the wrong booth..." We made eye contact, and my heart thumped way too loudly in my chest._

_This person, or teenaged boy, had chocolatey locks of hair flowing down to his shoulders and had eyes that reminded me of gingerbread cookies. His sharp jaw would slice any girls' heart into pieces and his style was refreshingly neat. He had short shoulders, but his body was quite slender and toned, judging by the way his skin tight cardigan hugged his torso._

_His eyes flared with a cold glint. "No, I'm here for a goukon."_

_Reality dawned to me with a shocking surprise. "Really? I am too..."_

_"You aren't dressed for one..." His gaze scanned my body, and he scoffed. "Your lazy style is so not suitable for charming men."_

_"Don't worry, it's not supposed to charm you," I retorted._

_Our icy conversation ended there. When the others arrived, they had already chosen a boy for themselves which meant I had no choice but to sit next to the sour brunette. The others enjoyed the karaoke system and drinks while I sat back, impatiently waiting to go home._

_"Well, since we're together, why not talk?" The brunette suggested in a low voice._

_"There's nothing to talk about," I replied curtly. This goukon became so much more horrible._

_"Fine, I'll start," the brunette said with a forced smile. "How are you?"_

_"I'm as bad as your conversation topics," I answered flatly._

_Our short breaks of conversation would go along those lines of mischief, back talk, forced smiles, trying way too hard, and a bored person (aka me). The brunette - I still didn't know his name - was persistent in making the goukon at least somewhat worthwhile, and I admit; kudos to him for being as stubborn as grease._

_In-between one of my friend's trillionth song, the brunette leaned towards me and whispered, "I can't believe I didn't notice this before but - you and your friends are middle schoolers."_

_I blushed furiously, embarrassed. He noticed! "You can blame my friends. I was just dragged along to even the numbers."_

_"Well, now this goukon is a thousand times more lame, and probably illegal." He suddenly stood up, whispered his hurried reason to his howling friends then left the booth._

_I followed in suit, the only difference was that my friends didn't want me to leave but I ignored them, and went out to find the brunette by the entrance to the restaurant. "Are you following me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows._

_"Don't get cocky, you old man," I spat back, annoyed. "I'm going home. That goukon wasn't enjoyable at all."_

_"Then let me walk you back home," he said with a small yet surprisingly genuine smile._

_I protested because, well, I didn't like him nor did I know anything about him, but he insisted and somehow we ended up walking side by side to my house. Thankfully, my dad hadn't come home yet or else he would've chopped the brunette's hair off with his kitchen scissors and stomped on his chest with his spiked boots._

_"Thanks," I grumbled under my breath before walking down my pathway towards my front door._

_"Miyasaki Kyo!" The brunette called out from behind me. I instantly swivelled around, jaw dropping. He continued, "NZ Academy! Class 1-H! I live just around the corner!"_

_My jaw dropped even lower. "Why are you telling me this?" I yelled back, confused._

_"Because you're a cool middle schooler!" Kyo yelled in response. I just raised my eyebrows in confusion and made a derpy face. "I dunno, I like your presence!"_

_What a sap, I had thought, flustered. "Albeit the aloofness, you're not that bad either!" I complimented him. "Kagamine Rin! Mori Junior High! Grade 3!"_

_"See ya around, Rin!" He waved frantically, and I waved back, chuckling._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"That first love. And the first one who breaks your heart. For me, they just happen to be the same person."<br>_**

**_― Sarah Dessen_**

* * *

><p>"We need to talk."<p>

Oliver's eyes expanded at least three inches wider as I slammed a million textbooks on his desk, aka Miku's desk. He glared at me, an evil glint underneath all the sugar-coats and artificial glitter. "And why do we need to talk—?"

"At the back stairs, during lunch. If you're late I'll put rat poison in your tea," I interjected before he could ask any irrelevant questions.

Oliver's cackling eyes mocked me. "Rat poison can't kill me, Rin."

"Then I'll just light your hair on fire," I shrugged, then stepped away from him. "I must leave now."

The blonde boy waved poshly as I exited, which sent me shudders of undeniable fear and demonic energy.

* * *

><p>"Can we cut to the chase?" Oliver appeared about ten steps in front of me. "The teacher wanted to give me recommendations and praises at lunch so I can't dilly dally for too long."<p>

I propped my elbows on top of my knees, and placed my head in my spread out palms, frowning. "I overheard a conversation you had with a fellow "colleague" of your's, and just to let you know," I intensified my grimace, "I won't allow you to kill Hatsune Mikuo."

"Oh," Oliver's originally bright and sickeningly happy expression was swept away with one swipe of my confession. "Well, you see, Kagamine, this isn't just because the guy irritated me at first glance - I have a reason as to why I want to destroy Mikuo."

"So," Oliver cleared his throat exaggeratedly before beginning his story. "Once upon a time, lived a young boy. He had big dreams, he wanted to be a successful entrepreneur. Through various hardships and trials, he did it! He was wealthy, thought to be one of the smartest business men in the country, and was successful, just like he dreamed of being!"

"But then, in comes a man, a little older than him; young, successful, handsome, smart. This man was higher in terms of success, yet the boy never saw them as rivals, more as people who shared the same achievements. They actually became friends, after spending so much time with each other after meetings and all the partying at clubs and drunken regrets. They were tightly knitted, almost best friends."

"Ah, but alas, they were business men simply being social and polite, and before you knew it - _BAM_. The man, who the boy admired so much, cheated him in the game of life, and left him penniless and hopeless. The man's betrayal hurt him bad, and the fall of his company made his wife, friends, and family turn his back to him. But I didn't."

"My grandfather had amazing dreams, a bright future, a passionate heart. But then he had to befriend Hatsune Daniel, and got caught in the trap of lies and greed." Oliver sighed, trembling so violently he made the metallic staircase rumble. "I want to avenge my grandfather... No one was at his side to help him, and although his wife did return to him, no one in our family line can do anything."

After carefully listening to his story, I only understood one thing; _Oliver was an idiot_. "So, you think killing Mikuo is the answer to your grandfather's happiness?" I snapped back. If he wanted revenge, killing Mikuo wasn't the reasonable way to do it.

"My father has reestablished my grandfather's company, but we're barely on level with the Hatsunes. My grandfather's dreams were crushed, so what's wrong with destroying a little of the Hatsunes'?" Oliver shrugged, smirking. "You see, Mr. Daniel had always wanted his son to inherit his riches but the moron preferred saving animals and doing charity work abroad instead of sitting behind an office desk and making speeches. So, he decided that he'd pass it on to his son's son, who is Mikuo."

"Now you know why I'm keen on wiping his existence off of Earth's way too valuable surface," Oliver finished with a grand bow, which seemed so corny.

I wasn't entirely convinced by his little story. Sure, he had a grudge against the Hatsune family. But even if Mikuo were to disappear, the company will still live on through another relative or even an employee of the business. His reasons were flawed - so much it seemed as if this was just to satisfy his demonic wants. "You know that, really, the only way to avenge your grandfather is to eliminate Mr. Daniel, right?"

"Well, if it were doable, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of tracking down some rich idiot who has the IQ of a raisin," Oliver scoffed, lazily examining his nails. "But, Mikuo is the Plan B and is easy enough to eliminate compared to his grandfather."

"Look, I think it would be better if your family company overthrows the Hatsunes, because honestly, sacrificing someone's life for a pretty stupid reason is not going to restore someone's dreams," I deadpanned.

"Kagamine, why are we even arguing?" Oliver glared at me darkly. "You weren't even supposed to know of my plan, yet here you are, trying to carelessly get involved. You're practically knocking on death's door."

"This is stupid. You, are stupid," I sighed, stood up, and pushed past him to go down the back stairs. "You are what you are; a brainless twat thinking he's helping his grandpa." I glanced back to see his irritated and furious expression. "In reality, you're an annoying burden."

Then I stomped down the stairs, clucking my tongue. _Trying to get through to a thick-headed bimbo was obviously not going to work..._ I thought, scratching my neck in frustration. _I guess it's better to tell Avanna and let the SFS know of Oliver's existence. He was obviously a difficult obstacle to pass, but I'm sure Miku and Avanna can tear him down easily._

* * *

><p>There were visitors at my house that evening.<p>

Usually, our driveway was empty - because I wasn't old enough to drive nor did I have breathing parents that owned any cars - and my neighbours in the upper two floors were young and busy couples who didn't own any vehicles - well, the couple on the top floor did own one silvery motorcycle, but it was almost always never parked in our driveway because the man who owned it was always using it to go to work.

So, when I saw the rather shiny and fashionable red minivan in my driveway, I didn't think about it too much. _Maybe one of our coupled neighbours had gotten a car?_ I had thought initially, because I sure as hell hadn't gotten a minivan for myself, an expensive one at that.

As I inserted my house key into the front lock, I felt a strange sensation hit my chest hard. Something felt off...it unnerved me continuously. I slowly turned the key and pushed the door open. Immediately, the aroma of frying fish and chicken udon attacked my nostrils.

Removing my shoes and hanging my coat, I listened carefully for any voices from the kitchen. Sure enough, a loud and tyrant-like voice resounded from the gap of the ajar kitchen door. "You cook like a one-legged horse!" The voice screeched.

_Oh_, I thought, instantly frowning. _It's them._

The kitchen door slammed open - I'm sure it cracked the wall behind it and twisted the hinges - and an unhappy sister stormed out, glaring with teary eyes. Neru had ruffled hair, wrinkled clothes and stained hands, so it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened a few minutes ago. When she saw me, her mouth fell open and her angry stampede stopped abruptly.

Lily came rushing out of the kitchen right after Neru, recklessly waving around a big, brown, wooden spoon, yelling, "Neru, come back here, you incapable giraffe—!" Her gaze landed on me, and her eyes and mouth widened. "Rin! You're finally home!"

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suspiciously. "You hadn't called in advance... What's up?"

"We just wanted to surprise you!" Lily chirped with a gleaming eye-smile. "We tried to make you a nice, homemade lunch but Neru here nearly burnt the house down and was about to spread salmonella."

"At campus, we don't actually cook," Neru defended, blushing in embarrassment. "We microwave frozen foods and eat takeaway. That's what college is about."

Sighing, I plopped down on one of the living room's sofas. The texture was foreign - maybe it was because I hadn't sat on the couches since forever, and whenever I did I was sleeping heavily. I glanced back at my two older sisters, standing side by side, yammering about cooking and microwaveable sushi. "Look," I piped up, interrupting their heated yet useless argument, "How long are you two staying here?"

They exchanged looks. Lily turned back to beam even brighter, which made me even more nervous. "We'll be staying here for about a month."

My frown grew wider. "And why do you need to?"

"This was supposed to be a surprise but...Akaito and I decided to hold the wedding here!" Lily announced, squealing giddily.

My mouth fell open, my eyes grew wide in astonishment. "Wh—?"

"It would be better to hold the wedding here instead of Niigata," Neru answered, cutting my one-worded question in half. "One: you don't need to travel all the way over there. Two: This is our hometown, so it's suitable to hold it here, where Lily first met Akaito. Three: The Shions can attend the wedding!"

"Don't you have exams?"

Lily sighed, flailing her wooden spoon dramatically. "Exams are in Christmas! That's a long way away!"

The news were only starting to sink in as my two sisters chattered to each other then they both realised they left the stove on in the kitchen so they ran back inside, squealing and screeching irritatingly. There was an exploding sound - one that was loud enough to earn a little of my concern, but not all - and a couple of panicked mewls. _Sounds like fun_, I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I decided to leave them to lunch, and dragged myself upstairs to my room where I neatly tucked away my school uniform and dumped my homework onto my cramped bed. I picked up a somewhat clean t-shirt and stained, but not too smelly pair of shorts, and pulled them on.

Subconsciously, my eyes slid over to a framed picture discarded on a pile of clothes I'd probably worn a couple of weeks ago. I went over and scooped it up.

The picture frame was plastic, cheap, pink, and had badly painted flowers around the border. In the picture, a green-haired boy, covered thoroughly with mud, was grinning broadly at the camera, which showed off his shiny set of pearls in his mouth. I stood in the background, a big straw hat resting on the top of my head, daisies stuck into my checkered dress, a cute and innocent smile on my face as I stared into the distance, almost sadly.

The photo made memories slam into my chest like a speeding car. I'm tearing up, and I have no idea why, really. The boy, I didn't remember his name; but I remember he was a great childhood friend of mine. I think he moved abroad, and we were supposed to exchange letters weekly but he stopped sending letters three months after his departure.

"Rin! Come downstairs! Lunch is ready!" Lily's booming voice had managed to reach my room, and I sighed a strangled sigh as I tossed the photo back into a random pile of clothes, wishing never to come across it again.

"I'm coming!" I screamed in response, hurriedly drying my damp eyes with the end of my t-shirt. I hopped over the rubbish piles planted all over the floor, and ran down our stairs with a disgruntled groan. My sisters haven't visited in a long time, so I was only starting to adapt to their annoying yet inevitable bossiness.

I walked into the kitchen expecting black ash to be scattered all over the room and thick smoke - but, surprisingly, the kitchen was quite organised. Neru had set up the table neatly - with plates, cups, utensils - and even placed a bouquet of flowers in the originally empty vase in the middle of the table. Lily was arranging dishes of fried fish and a bowl of chicken udon with oddly graceful movements on the table.

"Over the top," I remarked as I sat down at the table, tucking my legs underneath it. However, despite my dry tone, I couldn't help but smile a little at the smell of homemade lunch. _It has truly been a long time..._

Neru carried over the rice and placed it in the middle for easy access. Then, simultaneously with Lily, sat herself down beside me. We said our thanks and did slight head bows. Lily, who sat in front, frowned as I reached out to get some rice. She quickly slapped my intruding hand. "Rin?! Where are your manners?!" She screeched, spit flying out of her mouth like bullets.

"We already said our th—" I couldn't even finish before she cut me off again.

"Remember our family rule?" When I didn't answer, Lily carried on, "_'Before you eat, give friends a treat!'_"

"My friends don't live nearby," I retorted, slightly irritated because I wasn't allowed to eat the steamy dishes in front of me. "Besides, I'm starving! Can we just eat it?"

The cheesy rule, _'Before you eat, give friends a treat!'_, was established in our household by our corny parents. It was a trend they did in college, so they decided to pass it down to their children too. Back then, we always gave food to our neighbours and close friends before we ate. It was an annoying tradition because, no matter how hungry you were, in our household you always had to feed someone else before you satisfied you own needs. Obviously, I had stopped caring about that rule ever since my parents had died, but apparently my sisters haven't let go of it yet.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have allowed you to eat, so we aren't either!" Lily snapped back, wagging her finger disapprovingly.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?!" I cried, confused, hungry, and frustrated all at the same time.

Neru had been watching me and Lily's intense glaring competition with a bored look. "We can just give food to our neighbours upstairs."

"They're almost never home," I replied, rolling my eyes. My two sisters were gone for a really long time. They've obviously forgotten how our apartment block worked.

"Well, the couple on the top floor are home," Neru fired back.

"You can't prove that," I glared, feeling my stomach rumble for food.

"I had a conversation with the lady two hours ago. She was really nice and friendly. She's a year older than Lily, and she has a fiancé too," Neru explained with a lazy head roll. "Plus, her man's motorcycle is parked outside right now."

My sister was right. The slick motorcycle I've only seen three or four times in my lifetime was situated to the side of the driveway, shimmering under the summer sun. _It hadn't been there a couple of minutes ago..._ I thought, slight suspicious. _I would've heard the engine's roars from my room..._

While Neru had been explaining, Lily had stood up and started packing up a couple of fish and udon into a plastic box. Once she was finished, Lily shoved the box into my hands, her deathly beams rocketed at me like a villain with a ray gun. "If you want to eat, bring this to them."

I couldn't protest because, one; I was starving, and if I went another five minutes without a mouthful of noodles I was going to go insane, and two; I swear I had felt my parents' ghostly elbows jab me in the shoulder, which meant my sanity was running out pretty quickly.

I grabbed a light jacket and threw it on, then stomped out of our apartment, scowling. Next I climbed up two long flights of stairs outside to get to the top floor. I tapped on the wooden door thrice then stood back, impatient. About three minutes of silence and wispy winds creeping through my bones later, the door opened to reveal a young woman behind it.

The woman was pretty young, like Neru had said; probably around Lily's age. She had dark red hair cascading messily past her awkwardly slouched shoulders, and wide, bewildered cyan blue eyes. She was clad in duck-printed pyjama pants and an oversized, rainbow hoodie. Her pale skin was almost paper white, her pink lips pouted attractively, her button nose and slim structure made her similar to a meerkat, but, y'know, more girly and humanly.

The moment her mouth opened, a burst of stutters poured out like a powerful waterfall. "Is there something you need?"

My heart suddenly softened, my scowl instantly fell off and was replaced by a kind smile. "I live on the bottom floor. My sisters - you met one of them; the dirty blond-haired one - wanted me to give you this." I handed her the box with a ninety degree bow.

The fear, shyness and confusion in her eyes washed away as she accepted the lunchbox with an adorable squeal. "Thank you!" She said rather excitedly. "I'm assuming your Neru's little sister? She talked about you."

"Yeah," I replied, feeling awkward at the thought of Neru talking about me behind my back, even if she hadn't mentioned anything overly confidential.

"It's a shame I hadn't been able to introduce myself to you when me and my fiancé first moved in. We were quite busy with the transition from the States to Japan so I just didn't have the time," she resentfully told me.

"When did you guys move in?" I asked, curious. I never did know when they moved in. I just remember seeing a big van in the driveway one day and assumed the top apartment was finally occupied after years of being vacant. My guess was confirmed when the landlord had visited as a part of monthly check ups and informed me of the new residents.

"About a month ago..." She seemed unsure herself. Her eyes widened in realisation, then outstretched her free hand. "I nearly forgot! I'm Kagawa Miki!"

"Kagamine Rin," I shook her hand with a friendly enough smile to not scare her off with my cold personality and pessimistic nature. _I'll reveal myself after she trusts me_. I decided firmly in my head.

"Miki! Who's at the door?" A masculine voice resounded from behind the redhead.

_Must be that fiancé of her's..._ I thought whilst curiously peering behind her to check if I was right. Miki turned away from me, and called back to her fiancé, "She's a neighbour of our's! Her sisters are giving us free food!"

A man appeared behind Miki, a questioning look on his face. He peered down at me with his mismatched eyes, and his lips curved to form a small smile. He said, almost as quiet as a whisper, "And who do we have here?"

I managed an awkward and slightly scared smile. The man's presence was unnervingly dangerous, and a little menacing, but he also reminded me of a little pug. "I'm Kagamine Rin. I live on the bottom floor."

He outstretched his hand, which I shook politely. As I shook his hand, I noticed it was slender, calloused, and his fingers were beautifully long. The smile on his face grew, the mystery around his nature continued to make me shudder. His silver hair stuck up messily, and the one strand that stuck out like a sore thumb bobbed as he leaned forward to shake my hand. Since he was closer, I could hear his voice a lot clearer. It had a tinge of an American accent, and a little British splotch here and there. "I'm Hirano Piko. It truly is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

><p>"Can you do me a favour?!"<p>

Lenka had approached me at lunch, her eyes squashed shut, her mouth continuously pleading for me, helplessness clear in her groggy walk, and the overdramatic flail of her arms nearly punched me in the head. She laid herself flat on my desk, pushing aside my lunchbox and anything else I had on the surface. "Please help me!" She cried, holding my face with her strangely damp hands and stared into my soul with her watering eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked icily, picking her claw-like fingers off my face with irritated grunts.

"So, the curling team had arranged an emergency meeting during lunch - because one of the members had an injury or something, and it's a week until their big curling tournament - and as the winter sports manager, I have to attend!" Lenka explained quickly, which made it seem like she was speaking in gibberish.

"And what's your problem?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in confusion. I didn't understand the point in her explanation. She was acting as if the curling meeting was a date with Satan's girlfriend or something.

"Well, I had been planning on spending lunch with my boyfriend, but, instead, I have to go to the stupid meeting! He doesn't know I can't meet up with him, so I need you to tell him!" She finished her explanation with a high-pitched wail.

This made me feel even more puzzled. "Why can't you tell him yourself...?"

"Because—!" The blond's distressed sentence was cut in half when a boy appeared by the doorway of my classroom, peering around for someone. As soon as he spotted Lenka, he marched over and hoisted her off my desk with his surprisingly big hands. "It's because of him, Rin! He keeps telling me I can't even tell my boyfriend!" She pointed at the pink-haired guy, who just glared at her angrily.

"Lenka, you'll be late," he said in a cool, deep voice.

"Fine," I gave in with a sigh, "I'll do it." Hearing this, Lenka grew a smile as squiggly as Mikuo's handwriting. "But where's this boyfriend of your's?"

"In my homeroom class, 3-B. He'll be in there. Just call out, "Furuya Rinto!" and you'll find him very quickly," Lenka explained as the irritated guy dragged her out of my classroom. With flailing arms, she said, "Tell him 'I'm sorry!'" Then she disappeared into the hallway with a pitiful shriek.

I felt annoyed with having to do such a tedious task. Plus, I had to go into the third year's hallway, which was scary as hell. I ate a sandwich along the way, trying not to pay attention to all the stares I got for being in a foreign place. All around me whispers could be heard, things like, "What's a first year doing in our hallways?" and, "She's a little too young to be that confident..."

I arrived at 3-B with about as much irritation as Gordon Ramsey on a cooking show, which meant I was really, really annoyed. So much more annoyed than when I first set off on my journey. Third year's are the most snobbish people on earth... I thought distastefully. I had finished my sandwich by then, mostly because the previous class had drained all my energy out through a surprise pop quiz. And the trip through the hallways didn't help my hunger.

The moment my foot stepped inside the classroom, I entered a war of paper balls. One side of the classroom was chucking scrunched up paper balls, while the other side were in hysteria from lack of paper. I felt my blood pressure rising, and not in a good way. _Better get this done, fast._ I thought, taking in a deep breath. Without any trace of hesitation, I yelled, "Furuya Rinto, where art thee's scrawny butt?"

Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. The obnoxious guys throwing paper balls stopped firing at their targets, the guys crawling around the floor to avoid the speeding balls stopped to look up, the girls huddled in their mini cliques stopped gossiping to glare at me, and separate groups of boys stopped guffawing to stare at me in shock. No one said anything, so I repeated, "Furuya Rinto! Come out right now before I burn your house to the ground!"

Hearing this, a blonde guy was pushed off his desk by one of his trembling friends, and he landed right beside my right foot. He stared at me with wide and terrified eyes. "What do you want from me?"

I noticed the similarities in our appearance, and although I was very disturbed because we weren't related whatsoever, I wanted to leave the third year floor as soon as possible. It stank of cheap perfume and cigarettes, and I could barely hear myself think around the chimpanzees that roamed these halls. I pulled him onto his feet with a strangled grunt. He had the weight of an elephant, despite his skinny structure. "Your girlfriend wanted me to give you a message. She's going to this curling meeting so she can't attend your playdate thing. Oh, and she says, 'I'm sorry!'"

Rinto looked less afraid of my scary scowl, and relaxed his shoulders. "Oh. Well, I guess it's fine. But Lenka should've told me herself."

"She couldn't," I subconsciously defended the blond girl. "She was dragged away by some guy with pinkish hair."

Rinto shuddered violently. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't blame her... When Yuuma's mad, he gets all dark and menacing."

"Well then," I dusted my sleeves, sighing in relief. "That's all I wanted to say."

Right at that second, a guy with mocha-coloured skin, who was originally goofing around with his phone, looked up and we made eye contact. He was familiar, a little too familiar. He stood up from his lazy position on top of a distorted set of tables and approached me with an emotionless face. He towered above me and Rinto, almost as tall as the door. He bent down, and we were face to face. He opened his mouth, and a weird wave of disgusting cigarettes and a hint of cola hit me like a ton of bricks. "Aren't you Kyo's ex-girlfriend?"

His booming voice echoed throughout the entire classroom, causing the whole class to erupt with gossip. All around me I heard, "Kyo would date a first year?!", "It's obviously a lie," and, "She isn't even worth it."

I glared at the guy, suddenly remembering who he was and why he was so familiar. "For the matter of fact, I am Kyo's ex-girlfriend, Wil. And I am so happy I got rid of him." The words left a bitter taste on the tip of my tongue, and it caught the tall brunette off-guard.

Wil looked at me like I was an insane granny. "That's kind of mean, Kagamine. I mean, he writes your name all over his notebooks, he has your picture in his wallet, he mumbles your name at our sleepovers, he still has the album you love, he wears the scarf you gave him - can't you see? Kyo still loves you. "

I froze in my spot. I stared at Wil, flabbergasted. "You speak nonsense, Seto."

"Do you not believe me?" Wil asked, a little shocked and astonished. "The way your relationship ended...there were a lot of loose ends. Although you look like you've tied your's, his are still hanging dry." His lips straightened to form a tight line. "How can you be selfish enough to end a relationship without considering the opinion of your lover?"

I was taken aback by the disappointment in the brunette's voice. The fact that he was blaming me for everything that had happened only added salt into my open wound. "An outsider like you knows nothing," I spat back, feeling the water gather in my eyes. "If Kyo wanted to stay with me, he wouldn't have traded our relationship for popularity."

Before he could say anything, I turned my heel, patted Rinto on the back and stomped out of the classroom. I briskly strode through the hallway, ignoring and pushing past anyone who got in my way. They needed to move if they didn't want an iron punch to the gut. The heat rushed to my face, and I knew I was in trouble. My heart was quickening - in rage or embarrassment or confusion or frustration, I didn't know anymore.

_Why would you love me, yet leave me?_ I thought as I quickly dried my eyes and pushed the outside door open in order to meet Mikuo behind the dumpsters._ It's three years too late for you to be doing this._

Mikuo jumped up off the ground as soon as he saw my dribbling tears and sniffly nose. "What's wrong?"

"Men! That's what's wrong with the world!" I cried, and ran into my his arms.

He was stiff at first, puzzled as to why I was crying and hugging him, but then his body relaxed in my arms and he stroked my hair in kind comfort. "Yeah, we are truly the most vile creatures on earth."

I buried my head deep into his chest, blubbering and sniffling like a pathetic crybaby. Obscure thoughts started racing through my mind, like, _Perhaps if I stayed in this tall, idiotic, teal-haired guy's arms I'd forget about Kyo_...and for some reason, those thoughts comforted me.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of thumping against my bedroom window. I lifted my groggy head out of my pillows and various items dumped on my bed, and glared at the digital clock seated beside my bedside table. It read, 5:45.<p>

Groaning, not loud enough to wake my sisters though, I stomped to my window and roughly yanked the curtains open. I peered outside through my sleep-fogged eyes only to see a pair of boys waiting at the side of my apartment block's driveway. I made eye contact with the pink-haired boy, who flashed a charismatic smile at me. I slammed my window open, and snarled, "What do you two think you're doing here?!"

Mikuo, who had been in the middle of picking up more rocks to throw at my window, looked up and grinned. _He deserves a pie to the face_, I thought angrily. He yelled back, "We're here to take you out on a date!" His obnoxious grin lengthened at the sight of my scowl. "So you can get over yesterday's incident!"

"I doubt I'd go to you for consolation when it comes to love problems," I drawled, rolling my eyes. My gaze landed on the pink-haired guy smirking at the side, watching our fiery conversation. "And why did you have to bring _"that"_ with you?!"

"I'm truly hurt, Rin," Len chirped back.

"Seth's tagging along after I told him about your "fella"," Mikuo said in a matter-of-fact tone. "He said he wanted to cheer you up too!"

"I hope you two fall into a well," I deadpanned, completely done with the useless conversation we were having.

"C'mon, Rin! It's Saturday, so there's no school!" Mikuo explained, desperation clear in his voice. "We'll go to an awesome place, I promise!"

"I can't trust you," I fired back, crossing my arms over my chest, huffing. I wasn't entirely convinced by Mikuo's extremely vague explanation. So what if there was no school? As if I cared about my education. Also, what's Mikuo's idea of an "awesome place"? For all I know, it could be a trip downtown to some home store with us just sifting through the cleaning detergents. That's Mikuo's idea of "an awesome place", no doubt.

"It's our treat," Len announced with a smug voice, smirking. "The whole trip, it's on us. You don't have to spend a penny."

I froze in my spot, mouth drooping slightly. One thing I cannot resist were free things. Getting stuff without paying was always my guilty pleasure, and Len knew that. My lips formed a tight line. "You two are paying for everything," I gritted my teeth, reluctant and annoyed. "I'll be out in five minutes, just play with rocks or something."

Without saying another word, I closed my windows, pulled the curtains back into place, switched my lights on and threw my closet doors open. It was empty, excluding the ancient Christmas sweaters and my neatly hung uniform. I shut the doors with an irritated snarl and started scavenging through the bomb-site that was my room. I managed to find an okay-smelling, baggy, yellow, knitted sweater. I paired it up with denim skinny-jeans and neon-yellow Vans. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, dried my hair with a blow-dryer, fixed a spotted ribbon on my head and munched down on a cereal bar - all of these were down quietly for my sisters were still asleep - before I met up with the two boys outside. They were silently sitting on the wooden bench by our driveway.

Len tiredly glanced at his watch. "That wasn't five minutes."

"That was half an hour," Mikuo muttered, anxiously fumbling with his phone. "We need to be there at 9 so we better get a move on."

"Where's "there"?" I asked, a little suspicious with the way he said it.

"Some festival at the west," Len told me with a vague shrug.

Mikuo looked a little too distressed. "C'mon, we've got to catch the train!"

"Alright, alright," I grumbled under my breath, forcing myself to not groan.

We started walking down my driveway and onto the path that led out of my neighbourhood. Mikuo walked ahead of us, fidgeting with his wristwatch, leaving me and Len trailing behind. After about ten minutes of squirming in an awkward silence, Len nudged my arm with his elbow. I glanced sideways to meet his solemn gaze. "That "fella" Mikuo told me about... Was it Kyo?"

I glared at him, hesitating. After contemplating the risks, I decided to be honest. "Yeah - yeah, it was Kyo."

Len sighed, sheepishly scratching his neck. "I can't say I'm sorry about what had happened because I know you won't forgive me..." - I mentally nodded to this statement - "But I didn't think he'd actually discard you for popularity - because I thought he really he did love you."

"Well... He obviously didn't, seeing as he didn't even bother to sugarcoat our breakup," I mumbled, nibbling on my lower lip, anxious from the sensitive topic. "He was like, "The girls don't know I have a middle school girlfriend...and I don't plan on letting them know." So, I go, "Well, it's either them or me, Kyo." And the jerk doesn't even hesitate, just blurts out, "I'm choosing them.""

Len sucked in sharp intakes of breath through closed teeth, almost hissing. "I didn't know he was that insensitive, jeez... I always thought he was a little moody, but not heartless." When I didn't answer, he continued, "The moron preferred quantity over quality, huh." And I had to agree.

"This'll make you feel better, I promise!" Mikuo yelled in front of us, oblivious to our depressing conversation. "Right, Seth?"

"I can't guarantee your happiness." Len probably meant to say it jokingly, but it came out sadly. I turned away from Len's burning gaze and Mikuo's eyes that twinkled with a thirst for adventure and greater things, biting my lips in order to stop myself from becoming too emotional.

I appreciated yet felt burdened by the two boys' tremendous efforts on making me happy. I felt touched, but pressured to crack a smile just to make it seem like their efforts weren't put in vain. But something heavy pulled my heart down, like an anchor keeping a ship from sailing into the shining horizon. I just couldn't wash away the eeriness wrecking my brains.

Wil wasn't a trustworthy person, was always the student who pretended that his nonexistent dog ate his homework or he was late to school because he missed his bus. When, in reality, he was probably too lazy to even try his homework, and didn't bother waking up early to catch a bus.

How could I believe statements that have no solid evidence whatsoever off a guy like him? Kyo still loved me? Didn't seem like that to me. Besides, what was I supposed to do about it? He dumped me, too embarrassed to have a "middle school girlfriend" at the time. Just because I'm no longer attending middle school didn't mean I'd come crawling back to him, kissing his shoes, begging for his love. Like, no. I got over the raging dirtbag months ago, after a long series of shedding rivers from my eyeballs. Wil's bold statements had me considering his forgiveness, although I decided a long time ago that I will never forgive Miyasaki Kyo, ever.

The train station wasn't very far from my house, a 20 minutes walk maximum, but as we bought the tickets I realised something horrifying. I held the ticket with a trembling hand, nearly going to explode with rage and horror. "An hour?! Of travelling?! Where are we even going?!"

"To the west!" Mikuo exclaimed, cheerily waving his ticket in my face, as if he thought I was surprised rather than flabbergasted.

I was about to protest, maybe turn my heel and stride off without looking back, but Len placed a hand on my shoulder and gripped it tightly. "Remember, the whole trip is free."

My complaints and yells and scoldings slowly melted in my throat, slipping back into the black hole that was my heart. I managed to simply nod and smile at Mikuo, albeit wanting to jump onto the train tracks in the inside.

The train came five minutes late which made Mikuo panic slightly, nervously checking his wristwatch as we boarded the train. Len herded us into a half empty carriage where I shared seats with Mikuo, me near the window, with Len facing me, his eyes distractedly peering outside.

As soon as the train started moving, Mikuo had taken his expensive-looking laptop out of his designer backpack, typing furiously on the keyboard, his eyes glued to the screen. I tried to sneak a peek, but Mikuo kept it out of line of vision, even going through the trouble of sitting beside Len just so I couldn't see what he was doing.

I didn't think the trip was going to be important in any sort of way. Originally, I thought this impromptu date was going to rushed, cheap, lame and not special in any sort of way. Kind of like how an inexperienced person may take their first lover out on their first date - clumsy and awkward. However, that was not the case with Mikuo. Everything was planned perfectly, the two hosts were quite gentlemen - _big surprise_ - and the suspense was exciting me a little.

I stared at the scenes we passed by during our train ride. There were lovely, long, luscious meadows and farms. The countryside was vast, peaceful. The smell of pollution was left behind in the city, replaced by the spring dews on the leaves of the growing plants. We stopped by some small towns and villages. I spent most of the ride listening to loud music and staring out the window, attempting to digest my new surroundings.

Somewhere along the way I had fallen asleep, and was later woken up from someone's cold finger poking me on the cheek.

I jumped out of my seat, nearly banging my head on the train's ceiling, hissing from the interruption of my slumber. I searched for the culprit, only to see Mikuo beckoning for me to get out of my seat, and Len smirking widely as he swung his messenger bag over his shoulders. My hand took hold of Mikuo's sweating palms, and he guided me out of my seat.

While fussily flattening stray hairs atop my head, I remarked dryly, "That was a rather short ride." Len only chuckled under his breath while Mikuo barely glanced at me as we exited the train.

The sweet country scent hit me the moment the doors opened and we stepped onto the boarding platform. I sniffed the air, grinning like a madman. It was fresh and light, unlike the city's atmosphere. I had rarely ever left the city, much less the country itself, due to the fact that my parents barely had enough money to keep my sisters in college, me in junior high, and to pay for other important expenditures, such as food, water, house bills etcetera etcetera. There was not enough time nor cash to ship us off to some foreign country to enjoy ourselves temporarily, avoiding reality's responsibilities before coming back all depressed and broke.

There were a lot of questions I wanted to ask the two boys as they silently led me through the tiny yet cosy train station, but I remained quiet, wordlessly allowing them to herd me into a really wide bus with a lot of strangers. This time, on the bus, my two guides sat in front of me, next to each other, whispering amongst themselves. Meanwhile, I sat behind them, observing more of the foreign surroundings.

I heard a few snippets of their conversation.

A lot of "hmm"s and "yeah"s. "I agree...", "I think so too...", "will we make it on time...?", "do you think she'll enjoy it?", "...which'll be the first one?", "is it as good as it sounds?", "for sure?" - and the most common one was, "As long as she's genuinely happy."

We exited the bus after a half an hour ride along empty and boring fields of grass, and occasionally some lost animals trying to find their way back home. My butt felt cramped after a long time travelling, and I did some odd stretches as Len and Mikuo whispered quietly to the woman in charge of the bus. There was a lot of nodding, "ooh"s, "we understand"s, "that's how it is"s, then the pair bow, said their thanks and walked back to me with vague smiles.

"Where do we go now?" I asked, a little less excited and slightly breathless. My inexperience in travelling was starting to show through the wooziness I felt whenever I tried to think logically.

"We're taking a taxi!" Mikuo announced with a toothy grin.

I internally groaned. "Yippee." More travelling - _ugh_.

We stayed at the isolated bus station in the middle of fields of grass for a while, just staring to our rights and lefts for any chances of vacant taxis. My legs started to ache from standing up for a long time, but I couldn't sit down for there were no seats and my butt still stung from the hourlong travelling.

Miraculously, a taxi came by and we managed to hitch a cheap-enough ride to the main town of this mysterious and green land. Mikuo chattered to the taxi driver like they were close buds, while I was awkwardly squashed into the back seat with Len, whose entire left leg was practically digging into my right thigh. That's how small the dang taxi was.

"Can't you tell me where we're going now?" I asked Len, exasperated. There was no more excitement nor suspense, just exhaustion and frustration. (The travelling kind of ruined it for me.)

"Tired?" - I nodded listlessly in response - "Don't worry, this ride'll only be 15 minutes."

"Hooray?"

The ride was indeed short, and Mikuo was heartbroken to leave his new friend, the ageing taxi driver, and when he refused to loosen their tight grip on each other's hands, Len, who was rather angry from trying to pry them apart to no avail, in the end, managed to convince them to exchange numbers. It was an embarrassing scene to watch, so instead I took in the newer surroundings.

The main town was situated in a random place; at the edge of a small neighbourhood, and the other half was exposed to vast farmland. The buildings were very countryside-like; not modern, not old, kind of in-between. Since the main town was probably the nearest source of mankind, the town bustled with people. There were markets lined with stalls, traditional tea houses, mini designer shops, cafés, occasionally some modern shops that sold electronics, banks... It was all very calming, no bright neon signs, no huge advertisements, no billboards, no skyscrapers, no noisy traffic... The countryside was a peaceful heaven.

Len suddenly wrapped his cold hand around my wrist, tugging me towards a café. His eyebrows were furrowed, showing he was a little bit irked; probably from the whole "Mikuo & taxi driver" incident. "I need a cappuccino, pronto," he grumbled.

The café was cramped, probably would've been cosier if it weren't for all the people, so Len got his cappuccino then we headed downtown. "Where are we going?" I asked, again.

Len sipped his cappuccino thoughtfully. "To the town centre."

At first, I thought the town centre would've been small, rounded, boring - but the entire place was in the middle of being decorated with fairy lights, paper lanterns, flowers, and fireworks were being set up on various rooftops. Stalls were being set up, men and women chattering about some celebration happening tonight, something that sounded quite thrilling. Mikuo guided us through the busy people, powering through the crowds with his tall structure.

I managed to throw him a confused glance, to which he replied to, "We're coming back here at night, but first, we're going to the carnival."

My mouth fell open. "What carnival?" I've probably asked about 15 questions in the past three hours.

Len and Mikuo remained silent with their secretive and knowing grins, and swept me away into some narrow alleyway, which led to a new part of town. And, yup, in the middle of it all, was a huge carnival booming with playful music and bustling stalls.

As we stepped into the vast world of carnival-ism, a plump woman smiled as she handed me a flier, that read, **_Spring is over, Summer is here! This is the festival that initiates the beginning of Summer!_**

I glanced sideways at Len, who stared at me proudly. "Is this where you wanted to bring me?"

"Yeah," Len admitted, smiling airily, "I figured the city reminded you of Kyo too much, considering he practically brought you everywhere - and I mean, _everywhere_ - when you two were dating." I nodded, agreeing. Although my chest clenched painfully, I managed to ignore the feeling as Len continued, "The one place he never took you to was a festival."

"All true," I chuckled, the edges a little strained, "but do people actually hold festivals to celebrate the coming of a new season?"

Len shrugged, then chucked his empty cappuccino cup into a nearby bin. "This town does."

As we were talking, we failed to realise that Mikuo had gone off by himself, without informing us. We only realised he was missing when he came back, something cradled in his arms. "Look what I bought!" Mikuo exclaimed, grinning like a madman. He revealed a beautifully woven straw hat, with a pretty, fake lily attached to it. He gently placed it atop my head, and his grin turned proud. "It reminded me of you, Rin!"

"It reminds me of old times," Len said, tapping my head with a soft smile.

I fidgeted awkwardly. _I thought we weren't supposed to mention old times_, I thought, anxiety rattling in my bones. But I could tell where he was coming from... Big straw hat, light summer breeze, whimsical music echoing in the air... It was old, old times. Before the traumatising times. Memories from those times were forbidden; however, memories from old, old times were completely fine.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Mikuo staring at me, expectedly. A genuine smile grew on my face. "Thanks, Hatsune," I said gratefully. I did a little twirl - which was difficult to do in my Vans, and I wasn't wearing a dress so I probably looked graceless - but the straw hat made me think otherwise.

We continued through the carnival, occasionally stopping to browse through some stalls, and we eventually stopped in front of a huge Ferris wheel. "How did they even get this in here?" I had asked myself as Mikuo bought us some tickets. It was gigantic, so I couldn't understand how they managed to bring it into this small area of this tiny town without knocking down a few buildings in its wake.

There were dozens of people lined up for the ride, which made me groan. I really didn't want to spend to hours waiting for a brief and unmemorable spin on some boring wheel. My initial thoughts were crushed as the line moved quickly. In no time, we were at the front, waiting for the next available carriage.

"There is space for one more person here!" A broad-shouldered woman yelled into the crowd, gesturing at some carriage that didn't look spacious at all.

Nobody in the crowd wanted to go in, probably because they all wanted their own carriage or no one came to the carnival by themselves. When the woman repeated herself, in a much angrier tone, somebody pushed Mikuo out of the line, and he landed near the feet of the woman. She dragged him inside, closed the doors, and then I watched Mikuo plead helplessly as he ascended out of my line of vision in the glass ball.

"Finally, he's gone," Len sighed, brushing his front hair back. "I really wanted to spend some alone time with you."

I cringed from his cheesiness. "Did you push him out of the line?" - To this, Len smirked proudly - "If you try anything funny I won't hesitate to slice you." I threatened, taking out my bundle of keys and fixing it to form sharp, Wolverine-like claws.

"Don't worry," Len chuckled reassuringly. "I've already tried tons of "funny things" on you in our lifetime."

_There he goes again_, I thought, puzzled and irked. Trying to joke about serious matters but ends up sounding regretful, bitter. He needs to stop making me feel bad, especially since _I _was the victim.

Another available carriage stopped at the platform, and the woman chose me, Len and a group of five Chinese tourists to enter. Inside, Len and I were seated at the end of the carriage, feeling awkward around the foreign people chattering loudly next to us.

I glanced at Len, who sat in front of me, running his fingers through his silky hair, staring out through the glass at the beautiful scene of the entire town. Without thinking, I asked, "Why'd you dye your hair pink?"

Len looked shocked from the sudden personal question, his eyes instantly being torn away from the scene, mouth open with no words coming out. He hesitated before confessing, "I figured I'd colour it in a shade that you like."

My eyebrows rose in confusion. "I don't like pink."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "You loved pink when we were younger."

"I liked purple, Len. Purple."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

The conversation took an awkward turn, and silence engulfed us. While the Chinese tourists were having the time of their lives, taking selfies with the fantastic view in the background, Len and I were rigidly crouched in the corner, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Do you still love Kyo?"

Originally, my gaze was focused on an oddly placed billboard on the side of a rather tall building in the distance. It had the face of some new male singer coming from abroad to live here in Kushiro. The name of the singer wasn't revealed, his facial features were blurred to probably add more suspense. All I could see was the bright set of teeth and the exotic shade of green that was painted onto his hair. I was reading a few lines on the advertisement - something along the lines of this mystery singer signing a contract with the agency, Emerald Entertainment - when Len had directed the surprising question at me.

I couldn't stop myself from stuttering. "What makes you think that?"

Len's lips formed a straight line. "Just a hunch."

"Well," I didn't want to look into Len's eyes, they were pressuring me to say he was right. "I got over him a long time ago... But I guess a little bit of me still yearns for him."

Len nodded, understandingly. "I know that feeling," he admitted vaguely.

"It's just, I don't know, I guess a part of me hates the fact that I lost to a bunch of mindless fangirls. How can he choose them over me?" I chocked out, letting myself be honest in front of Len. "It should've been quality over quantity, you know?"

Again, Len nodded, but this time he did it slowly and uncertainly. "I keep telling myself that too."

At that time, I had no idea what Len meant by all the sympathy he was giving to me. I assumed it was all out of pity, he was just trying to be an okay person for once in his life by trying to console me - but, no, it wasn't like that at all. Len, from his own experience, knew what I had been feeling, and was genuinely empathising with me.

I pulled the big straw hat over my eyes, to cover the tears that were beginning to form and fall, and allowed a cold hand to awkwardly pat my head. In a glass carriage that creakingly circulated the Ferris wheel, with very cheerful tourists inside, I cried enough tears to fill a quarter of the world's longest river and allowed a boy I detested with all my heart to comfort me.

I guess there's a first time for everything, huh.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies<strong>

**Ama Zon:** I can understand your frustration, reader. Mikuo is indeed immortal - and a main character - so it _is_ impossible to kill him. And yes, Len is indeed a "pretentious prick", I know because I gave him those traits, but can we remember that Len isn't asking for Rin's forgiveness? He changed his hair colour, eyes and his name (which, btw, was just to mock Mikuo for not recognising him as Len) for himself, all for his own benefit, none of his changes were for Rin. And, hey! How did you know she wanted his dark side, mega emphasis on "dark side", to die?

**Tsubasa:** I love you. I really do. :')

Well, there is loads more of developments to come, so I hope you're ready for those! ^^

The reason I chose pink should be written in the chapter above, when Len and Rin are in the Ferris wheel. Hope it answers your question! :D (I know! Ocean blue would look dashing with his eyes, but wouldn't that remind Rin of the past?)

Actually, I wanted to keep the scene lighthearted - for there were a lot of dark events occurring, I didn't want it to be majorly depressing - and, also, Rin was trying to be strong. She's trying not to break down in front of Len, especially since she doesn't want to have an attack as severe as the one in the first chapter.

Thank you for reading and always reviewing! Your reviews never fail to motivate me!

**sadrightnow**: I'm sorry to have disappointed you. I apologise for not being able to meet your demands when it comes to the characteristics of Len.

However, I would like to point out a little thing. Len is neither scary nor friendly. Maybe at some parts of the story, Len can be scary in Rin's eyes, but he's not necessarily an overall "scary" character. Also, the whole incident with "Seth" wasn't supposed to be taken seriously. Len had made up the name just to mock Mikuo for not recognising him as Len, thinking he was the new transfer student. Len was pretending to be friendly, because he wanted to trick the boy into thinking he was different person, just out of fun.

Since I've "ruined" my own story, and you seem to only care about what happens to Len (which is pointless considering this entire story revolves around Rin), I highly recommend you stop reading this story, for it seems like it frustrates you, and look for some other story that has Len as the main protagonist.

* * *

><p><strong>2212/14 -** I really don't like this chapter. ._.

It's not as awesome as I planned it to be. Lots of rushed parts and boring parts and overall: ugh and meh.

I can't burn this chapter though because

1) I haven't updated in a long time and I can't afford to make y'all wait for another month and

2) There is actually a lot of important and necessary stuff in this chapter so I can't delete it.

Oh well.

Also, REMINDER: if some of you don't know the difference between constructive criticism and blatant bashing, I suggest you gtfo. Thanks.

OH, AND ANOTHER THING. I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 8, which is a special chapter in Len's POV, in celebration of the Kagamine twins' birthday on the 27th! Since I can't guarantee a set date for the release of this chapter, I'm going to wish all of you guys a Happy New Year! in advance. c:

Anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! (I can't thank you readers enough for all your support!)


	8. the Villain

**Smile with Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Trigger Warning: alcohol &amp; drug abuse, blackmailing, slight gore, negligence and overall M-rated. (Not as shady as it seems, though.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

If I could describe my life in one word, I'd use pain. Yeah, it's technically a noun, and it would be better to use the grammatically correct adjective "painful" - but I really don't care. Besides, do the extra three letters really make a difference meaning-wise? They're the same, excluding the whole grammar thing. So, I'll stick with pain. Short and bitter.

Sounds a little melodramatic, but, hey, at least I'm not sugar-coating anything. Like, _I'm this super pathetic and handicapped boy, please love me because your care is all that matters and my misery will disappear with your temporary sympathy!_

I'm pathetic; but I'm not _that_ pathetic.

I really don't need to pretend like I'm a sissy weakling, or a heartless psycho, or a good noodle, or a cold playboy, or a reckless idiot, or a psychologically, emotionally and mentally damaged boy - because, honestly, I can't stick to one label for the rest of my life. I'm a little bit of everything, I'm unique, I'm Takahashi Len.

And I'm magnificently complicated.

* * *

><p>It all started the moment I was born.<p>

Yup, a C-section baby right here.

Took the doctors forever to get me out of my mom's womb, and what did I do in return? Cry until the entire hospital wanted to chuck me out the window and let the coyotes eat me. My mom used to say, from my little memory of her, that she didn't mind the hardship she went to give birth to me, which was nice of her to say but it didn't mean the guilt will fade because she lied and tried to comfort me.

From the two years I had spent with my parents, I recalled my dad being a pretty serious man with a mean frown, straightened eyebrows and poppy veins. I cried even harder, as a newborn baby, as he awkwardly cradled me in his stiff arms and whispered cooing words with his gruff voice. He was a kind and awkward father in the inside, yet a harsh and aloof company CEO on the outside.

I wondered how my parents even fell in love with each other.

I vaguely remember my mom telling me she was really, really afraid of my dad at first. Well, until he stuttered as he asked her out on a date on some private yacht where he spilled wine on his crotch and accidentally poured spaghetti down my mother's expensive top. She said, in a sickeningly dazed voice, that that was when my dad had first charmed her. Obviously, my beloved mother had an odd taste in men.

My parents were a strange pair.

They were oddly matched; my mom seemed like she would've settled down with some goofy lad her age in some cottage house and had thirty cats while my dad seemed like the man who'd never marry a woman and was predicted to fall in love with his job instead. They weren't meant to be together, and I guess, because of them defying some unspoken mundane rule, Karma backhand-slapped their faces.

Their death was a freak accident.

It's hazy, and a little bit of a sensitive topic, but I remembered listening to some social worker or family relative explain to me what had happened.

My parents had been driving back from a friend's baby shower that I, wholeheartedly as a child, did not want to attend - which coincidentally saved my life - and they drove straight into a tree. There were rumours about it being a foggy or snowy night. Others said that they had died before making impact onto the tree.

It was all nonsense to my ears, my parents weren't reckless people - they were well-organised and cautious - so of course they would've been carefully driving at a moderate speed, and with seat belts. It being an "accident" was out of the question entirely. And what others said about them being dead before crashing - that made a little more sense than the "accident theory", but who'd want to assassinate a giggly, cookie-baking woman and an awkward, socially inept man?

* * *

><p>Then the tedious part came.<p>

My closest relatives living nearby were my dad's sister's family, which consisted of my Aunt Rosie, my Uncle Hideki and my cousin, Lenka. They lived 30 minutes away from our neighbourhood, while the rest of my relatives were scattered all over Japan. Some were even living abroad. You see, when my parents died, the nearest relative had to take care of me, which was Aunt Rosie's family.

However, the vile woman hated us.

It was long before I was born, when my dad inherited the company from my grandfather, his dad. Aunt Rosie had always wanted to inherit the company, but since she was born after my dad, she didn't get it. So that was why she was extremely furious when my dad handed the CEO position to his best friend instead of her when he decided to settle down with my mom and me.

Aunt Rosie, who was anything but her sweet name, was actually relieved when he died. She shed no tears at the funeral, and her curt speech was about as sincere as a rock. While handling social workers and government issues concerning what to do with me, she was agitated and mad. She refused to take me under her wing yet she kept the social workers from sending me to foster homes.

Her blond hair would always swish dramatically as she shook her head, muttering to her friends or whoever on the phone, "Jacob's son is so bothersome. I have my own family to take care of. My brother should've taken better care when driving... He had a son waiting for him back at home yet he decided to risk it all."

Somehow, Aunt Rosie managed to convince everybody to let me live on my own. She promised to pay for household costs and food and stuff until I turned 18, which was odd of her to do. She barely showed any affection to her quiet husband, and only commanded Lenka to follow orders, so I didn't understand where this sudden kindness was coming from.

Obviously, for the first few years, I had a nanny who acted very much like a mother but never quite enough to be recognised as one.

She had silky, ebony hair that was always tied into a high ponytail. Her straightened bangs hid half of her face, so my memories of her were foggy and unclear. She liked wearing mood rings, that, for some reason, were always an unsure amber colour. "It means I love taking care of you, Len!" She told me with a strangely strained smile. I knew it was a lie, because I had researched on the Internet what it truly meant: _stressed, confused, nervous, upset._

* * *

><p>Later on, when my nanny mysteriously resigned without a goodbye, I met Rin.<p>

The first time I saw her was when I was joining this little play-school thing and she was telling the other kids about how her parents cooked noodles the night before and they managed to light a curtain on fire. She said her mom instantly texted her friends about it while her dad was figuring tactics to solve the blazing fire. In the end, she herself got the fire hydrant and put the flames out. This was told through very sassy gestures, a jutting-out hip, and whip-like hair swishes.

She was really friendly to me, the socially awkward newcomer, and claimed we were best friends right after I told her what my name was. Frequently, she would invite me to her house to eat dinner because I was "probably lonely eating by myself in a big empty table," and I couldn't argue with that.

Her parents were the complete opposite of mine.

Her mom was a socialite, acting as if she were still in her teenage years. She gossiped with her friends, watched movie marathons, read magazines like dictionaries, and was on her phone for more than half of the day. Her dad, on the other hand, was a jolly and hardworking construction worker. He said really cheesy jokes and had a toothy grin, he was a very messy person who left dirt tracks on the carpet, and he was an amazing chef (aside from the flaming curtain incident).

I spent a lot of my time at Rin's house, just chilling like it was my home.

A couple of years later, Kaito and a boy whose name I can't remember joined our little group. Kaito was lovestruck the moment he set his eyes on Rin, while the other boy - let's call him Broccoli for now - had a platonic friendship with her, or so it seemed.

Honestly, the addition of two more members made me feel uneasy. Rin had to divide her attention into three, when back in the days it was only focused on me. Her parents didn't mind the extra kids running around their house, but I suddenly felt like my position as Rin's best friend and most loved boy by her parents were taken away from me.

Broccoli was an alright guy, he was good guy bud, but soon he moved to the States and I was stuck with the sickeningly dazed Kaito.

I didn't like the way he acted whenever Rin wasn't around. He was always so impatient, always asking where she was, hogging up her space when she was around; taking her attention away from me. Charming her with weeds that had grown in his backyard, always inviting her but not me over to his house, trying to make her laugh with his overly used jokes.

Rin found it okay, never really affectionate with Kaito despite all the times he'd spent trying to sweep her off her feet. She'd rather blabber about her day to me and we'd play on our Nintendos in her house. As we grew up, Kaito lessened his direct attacks and focused more on hanging out with me so Rin would notice him, which was pathetic considering she friendzoned everyone she'd known since childhood.

Maybe that's why her first love wasn't me, but a highschool boy named Miyasaki Kyo.

He was some guy she met at an impromptu goukon, and their mutual interest in each other led to one thing or another and _boom!_ - they were dating and nobody knew except for me, Rin's parents, and Kyo's friends, Wil and Yuu. Rin decided not to tell Kaito, knowing he'd probably have an emotional breakdown or go on a crazy rampage, maybe even both. I know it was kind of mean keeping it a secret from the poor guy, but it's not like the world was going to end if we hid one secret, right?

Kyo was magnificently out of her league and a moody sassy-pants, but he was a great boyfriend to Rin. Despite the age difference, they managed to stay in touch and hang out. They made promises of attending the same highschool, Kyo's school: NZ Academy, which I happened to enter because Lenka was in that school too. Although I was very ticked off having to be second priority or a third wheel around Kyo, I choked back the complaints and allowed them to love each other freely because, well, quite frankly, I didn't want to play the villain in their fairytale.

Although, inevitably, I became the villain.

* * *

><p>The next part of my life was the one that made the heaviest impact.<p>

One day, Rin, her parents and I were heading to an outdoor party being held in a park on the other side of town. As we were passing, a car crashed into a pole. A speeding lorry, which had been closely behind the car, tried to hit the brakes and turn away to avoid a major crash but ended up swerving onto to the sidewalk towards Mr and Mrs Kagamine, towards Rin, towards _me_.

It was like that scene from the 3D Transformers movie, except the breaking glass was flying around, scratching my face, and death was ringing in my ears.

Imagine: a heavy, metallic, tall lorry tumbling towards you, and all you can do was stare. Bits of glass and scrap stabbing your skin, making you bleed, preparing you for the powerful blow; the one that'll crush your skin, so that you'll never bleed again.

Something awakened inside me. I thought I'd watch my life flash before my eyes before I felt the ten second, scream-yanking pain that I would experience before I died an inevitable and sudden death. However, I didn't.

Immediately, my eyes searched for Rin. She was staring at the lorry coming our way, her eyes wide with fear, life probably flashing before her eyes, and she was rooted to the spot. Her parents were a lot more active, scrambling to escape yet there was no way out on their side. They were in the middle, along with me. No coherent thoughts went through my head except: _Save Rin._

So I did.

I ran towards the blond girl, hands outstretched, palms out, and roughly pushed her out of the way. She made it to the other side, roughly landing on her butt and received a large amount of bleeding cuts. She was still shocked, and her mouth widened even more as she watched the horrifying part.

Clumsiness and the pure hatred from Karma made me stumble down as I had pushed Rin to safety. I only managed to get my upper half across to the safe side - before the lorry fell right on top of my legs, and Rin's parents.

* * *

><p>Did you ever have Pins and Needles before?<p>

Yeah, well, losing my legs was like that.

The only differences were you wouldn't have heard static ringing in your ears if you had pins and needles, you wouldn't feel a part of yourself had been lost, you wouldn't feel numb or dizzy or terrified, you wouldn't have screamed until your lungs burned, you wouldn't feel the blood creep up your stomach - _your own blood_ - staining your shirt, feeling its warm dampness against your stomach. You wouldn't have fainted, and had woken up a week later, half alive, tucked into a hospital bed, unable to breath without life support, two loved ones gone from your life, your best friend emotionally distraught, the newspaper headlines booming with your name, and your squashed toes wouldn't have been underneath the remains of a lorry.

Rin stayed beside my hospital bed, always crying and sobbing as she gripped my hand tightly. I overheard the doctors telling her her parents had died instantly, crushed immediately after the impact. To be exact: her mom received fatal wounds in the chest, large shards of glass piercing her heart, throat and eyes, and her dad suffocated under the weight of the lorry, along with severed limbs, wounds on his stomach and severe brain damage.

It was a rather gruesome conversation the doctors were having while they hovered above me, thinking I was fast asleep, although I was very awake.

The scenes repeated in my head that night.

Mr and Mrs Kagamine, desperate and frantic, trying to escape the inevitable collision, eyes widened in fear, lips apart to release the most helpless sounds, panic rushing through their bones. The images were rather disturbing; popping eyes, squirting blood, scraps slicing body parts, shards piercing delicate organs, metal crushing throats - I'd usually jerk out of those dreams while screaming, calling for help, and when the nurses came to comfort me, I'd whisper in their temporarily welcoming arms, "Why didn't I save them? Why...?"

I used to dream about them speaking to me from heaven or wherever they were.

Half of the time, the meetings would go pleasantly. I would tell them about Rin's condition and maybe about school, and they would say how much they loved watching people from above, like guardian angels or something. They'd sometimes tell me to take care of Rin, and I'd jokingly reply with a "I'll try!" or "If it's fate, it'll happen." And the meetings would always end with a bittersweet smile on their faces as I slowly faded back into reality.

Other times, the meetings would go wild. It would start off in a civilised manner, the normal conversation topics were used and we'd remain polite. But, in the blink of an eye, things can go from calm to them lunging at me with pieces of glass, attempting to gouge my eyes out or slit my throat. Mrs Kagamine would aim for my heart, eyes, neck while Mr Kagamine focused on choking me, or swinging his chainsaw near my limbs, or slicing my stomach open with jagged metal scraps, or point a revolver to my brain. They would always screech and plead, "Why didn't you save us, Len?" Before they could hurt me, I'd be back in the hard hospital bed, in the arms of some unfamiliar nurse, screaming and crying.

Till this day, I don't know why I didn't save them.

* * *

><p>The day after I had woken up, some kids from our school came to visit me. Pretty and older girls from other classes brought presents - flowers, chocolates, stuffed toys, heartfelt letters, hand drawn pictures - all fussing over me with wet eyes, stained cheeks and sniffly noses. Guys I've never talked to visited me, brought their Gameboys and we'd all spend hours playing and laughing together.<p>

I loved it.

The feeling of being loved, being cared for... I never really felt it after my parents died. Yes, I felt it temporarily when I stayed with Rin, but then Broccoli and Kaito came in, hogged all the space and attention I used to own. Next, Kyo marched in, stealing even more of Rin's attention. She had no more time for me, especially because I held the mediocre title of "Guy Friend #1", who'd never have enough potential to be a love interest.

Then Rin just had to disappear. Didn't visit me as regularly as when I was first hospitalised. I thought that she had too much homework or something more important than me, so I mentally forgave her, until _he_ showed up.

One day, a regular day in the boring hospital era when two numb stumps had replaced my legs, Kaito visited.

Normally, he would visit, perhaps, twice a week, usually on the weekends when he wasn't stuck in his house taking care of his siblings or doing homework. However, just like Rin, he mysteriously vanished right after the new kids started visiting me. So, I only saw him twice a _month_.

That's why I was suspicious when he suddenly visited, on a busy Thursday evening, singing upbeat pop songs and whistling and clicking his fingers jollily. He strode into my room while I was in the middle of stuffing my mouth with expensive Hershey's chocolates, one that came from a senior girl who wore bright pink lipstick that made her think she looked young. Anyway, he came in, took a seat beside my bed, and greeted me with a strangely overjoyed smile, "Hiya, Len!"

The chocolates slowly melted in my mouth as I stared at him, dumbfounded. The mushy goo that was once a detailed chocolate rose slid down my throat, and it made my voice raspy as I replied back, "Where have you been?"

Kaito's unmoving smile made me feel uneasy. "Oh, well, I've been busy these days. A lot of homework and chores... Life gets complicated the older you get."

"Have you seen Rin?" All the questions I were asking were straightforward, no beating around any sort of bush; pure bluntness.

"She's been busy too, said she was all over the place after her parents died, an emotional wreck she is... That's why she's been staying over at my place for a couple of weeks until her sisters come back from the south."

My heart dropped at the line "she's been staying over at my place." So, that's what's she's been doing, huh? Mourning over her parents was understandable, I cried rivers of tears for months after my parents died. So much that all my tears begun to take tiny bits of memories with them, and eventually, my parents were just dim blurs in my mind, vague shadows that had robotic voices and unsure memories that were either dreams or nightmares - mostly nightmares.

But staying at Kaito's? That wasn't understandable at all. "How about her and Kyo?"

At the mention of her boyfriend, Kaito's smile wavered a little bit, the corners of his lips twitched a little. "He's actually a great help to her. Lately, she screams in her sleep, but Kyo comes into bed with her and she's fine afterwards."

The chocolate suddenly turned sour in my throat. "Wait, you mean Kyo's also staying at your house? Don't you have, what, fifteen other siblings?"

"Correction: eleven," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, they don't mind. We have a lot of spare rooms in our house, don't you know?" - At this, I scoffed, _You were too busy inviting Rin to your house, not me, remember?_ - "And also, Rin needs all the support she can get. You know how hard it is to lose loved ones, so you have to understand why Kyo needs to be with her."

_I know I know I know I know I know I know_, I screamed in my head. Logical thoughts were being overtaken by my impatient emotions. I couldn't think straight. I kept thinking, _Why would you allow an older guy to be in the same bed as a girl younger than him?! Even more, a defenceless and vulnerable girl! Why would she not visit me, tell me her problems, like she would in the past? I used to be her first priority, now I'm just her, what, 26th option?_ These were the wild and rampant thoughts that banged around in my head.

"So, what made you visit me tonight?" I glanced at Kaito, expecting him to come up with some lame excuse, like, "The teachers didn't give us tons of homework today!" Something along those lines.

But, instead, he truthfully answered, "Rin wanted me to come and see you."

I was shocked at the mention of Rin. My throat became itchier. "Why didn't she come with you?"

"She's been busy... Besides, it's true I haven't visited you lately," Kaito admitted, blushing from embarrassment and shame. "So, I decided I'd come and see you."

I faked a smile, made up of mostly irritation. "I appreciate the thought," I said through gritted teeth. It seemed like he hadn't even thought of me before Rin had to sweet-talk him into visiting me. Like a quick reminder that, _Oh, hey, Mister Idiotic Giant! Even though the girl you've fantasised about for approximately 2-3 years is currently staying at your house, with no defence mechanism whatsoever, you've still got to pretend and care about the boy whose existence you had used to get closer to the girl of your dreams, okay! I mean, you've still gotta keep up with your façade, remember? The girl still has a boyfriend, so we wouldn't want to let go of the blonde rat so easily, alright?_

As I was thinking these very sarcastic thoughts, Kaito had been glancing around my hospital room, his jaw dropping an inch lower every time he saw a present one of my newly-made acquaintances gave to me; which meant his jaw practically tore through all the floors of the hospital and was now digging through the soil underneath the building. "Jeez, Len! You have so much supporters!" He exclaimed, amazed.

I snorted haughtily. "Of course I do. Everyone loves me for saving Rin." A tiny voice in the back of head sneered, _That's the only reason why they visit you; for the fame, because you're the hero and by being your friend, they are automatically the sidekick._ I had brushed the thoughts away, assuming they were pessimistic nonsense that were slowly becoming a daily problem.

"Yeah," Kaito breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping his hands around mine, his smile made up of squiggly lines. "I'm grateful for you, Len. I truly am."

I managed a smile made entirely out of plastic. _Sweetheart, it's only because I saved the girl of your fantasies._ I thought sourly. I slipped my hands away from his sweaty grip, and forced myself to say, "I'm thankful for you too." _Not._

* * *

><p>A few days later, Aunt Rosie and her family came to visit me.<p>

I was in bed, squirming under the rays of sunlight seeping through the blinds of the curtains on the window, sleep deprived. The day before, I had gotten medication that wrecked my brain all night long. It was given to me to supposedly decrease the numbness of my lower half. I couldn't tell if it worked or not, I was too busy gritting my teeth as I tried to sleep, the shadows in the room trying to catch me.

Aunt Rosie barged into my room like she owned the place - bluntly and frowning. Lenka followed in suit, a stuffed giraffe nestled in her arms and a yellow balloon with a smiley face on it, attached to a thin string, was held in her left hand. She was trying not to burst into tears and have an emotional breakdown when she saw me, all wired up to machines and barely breathing. Uncle Hideki trudged behind, looking as miserable as ever.

"Len, we need to talk," Aunt Rosie announced curtly, immediately pacing around my bed and leering down at me like I was some fungi that started growing on her expensive rice cooker. "This accident is proving to be troublesome."

"Mother," Lenka weakly scolded the huffy woman, taking a seat on the armchair next to my bed with an anxious smile. "That's not the proper way to greet someone who's sick."

"He's sick, Lenka, not dying," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "He needs to know that he's been missing a lot of schoolwork, and might fall back in his academics. He also needs to know that these hospital bills aren't cheap. I'm not made out of gold, Lenka, and I'm barely able to manage the company, much less this child!"

Lenka winced at the nasally pitch of her mother. She glanced at me, helplessly, pleadingly. "Len... We need you to be well soon, so we can move on with our lives. You need to go back to focusing on your studies, and you need to get out of this hospital. Times are hard these days, it's impossible to just wait for miracles."

I wanted to tell her back then, _How, Lenka, how on earth am I supposed to go back to "normal" after this whole incident fizzles out? I have no legs, goddammit, normality is just a distant dream to me now!_ I kept these thoughts to myself though. Lenka didn't deserve any sort of scolding whatsoever, she was just repeating after her mother like a parrot, none of the words she was saying were matching her inner thoughts.

"My classmates bring me homework and notes. They teach me when I don't understand a certain question, so there's no reason for you guys to panic," I replied through my breathing mask, making my voice seem raspy. "As for hospital bills...well, it's not my fault I didn't die in that accident, so I apologise."

Aunt Rosie grimaced. "Why didn't you die? Jacob and Helen died; why didn't they take you with them?" With that, she marched out of the room and down the hallway with her _clickety-clackety_ heels.

Uncle Hideki stepped away from his isolated corner, and leaned over the end of my hospital bed, smiling assuringly yet nervously. "Get better soon, nephew," then he scurried out of the room, and I heard his light footsteps jog to catch up with his wife.

"Finally! Since they're gone, I can talk to you truthfully," Lenka sighed in relief, grinning widely, standing up to tie the happy balloon to the headboard of my bed. She placed the toy giraffe beside my other presents, then sat back down. "I just wanna tell you... I want you to stay in here for as long as you need to."

I chuckled at her honesty. "It's better than my house."

Lenka nodded, agreeing. "But Len, I suggest you don't stress over my mom. She complains about the hospital bills, but she actually has a lot of money because the company has been booming with success recently. I think she just doesn't want to spend it on you."

"Wow, shocker," I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Also, I heard you need to go through some surgery to replace your legs or something, and its cost is ridiculously huge!" Lenka exclaimed, making signs that resembled a lot of numbers and a yen sign. "Isn't that cool?"

"Your mom won't actually pay for my surgery," I remarked flatly. "Besides, do you know how difficult it is to use those bionic leg-things? I read somewhere that if you lose a limb or something, all your muscles shut down and it loses the ability to do what it used to do. So, according to those rumours, if I got new legs, I'd have to go through the trouble of learning how to walk again - and that sounds like too much work."

"But Len..." A frown had replaced Lenka's grin. "Don't you want to walk again?"

Her solemn expression told me she wasn't joking around. I swallowed a lump in my throat that had managed to grow while we were conversing. "I've never really thought about it, Lenka." She didn't look entirely convinced, her jaw set and eyebrows raised in suspicion. "I mean, wouldn't it be better if I was a wheelchair? I'm already pitiful, so it doesn't really matter what else happens to me."

"Look," Lenka folded her arms over her chest, a gruff lilt suddenly added to her voice. "I'm going to convince my mom to pay for that surgery of your's because you need it." When I gave her a doubtful look - one that said, _You're going to persuade your mom into spending money? Now you're just being unrealistic_ - she stubbornly carried on, "Also because you're the hero, Len! And it's about damn time you start acting like one!"

I sank deeper into my bed as Lenka continued to pester me about the bionic leg-thing, eventually muting her out while maintaining an interested expression. In the inside, I was groaning. The whole idea was outrageous. I was perfectly content spending the rest of my life in a wheelchair, handicapped, and people would make way for me. The thoughts fell apart like a house of cards as a sharp stab of pain was suddenly wedged into my brain. I grunted inwardly, hissing as an earthquake stampeded around my skull.

The medication began kicking in again. Or maybe the lurking shadows had finally caught me.

* * *

><p>The following day, a couple of people from my school dropped by, giddy and chattery.<p>

There were two girls, 1st years, and three guys, all in 2nd year.

One of the girls, Mika was her name, was the first to barge into my room that afternoon, holding an extravagant bouquet of flowers in one arm and a large stuffed donut in the other. The moment we made eye contact, Mika cracked an excited grin. "Len, sweetheart!" she greeted cheerily, rushing to my side, and pecked me on both of my cheeks. "Today is a wonderful day!"

I stared at her in bewilderment. "What's going on?"

Before she could answer, her best friend, Sally, waddled in, about a dozen balloons in her embrace. Desmond, her brother, followed in suit, holding the two girls' massive and expensive purses. His two friends, the infamous and bratty twins, Kenta and Isamu, trailed behind, lugging in a gigantic sack of party decorations.

"Don't you know, pumpkin?" Mika looked at me like I was crazy. "The news reporters and paparazzi are gonna come over today and check up on you! We, as your bestest best friends, decided to decorate this bleak and dull hospital room in honour of the new guests!"

Sally, who was starting to tie balloons in every crook and cranny she could find, glanced at me and threw a reassuring smile. "It's gonna be awesome, Len! We'll be on the front cover of next week's paper!"

After throwing her flowers and toy onto my messy pile of presents, Mika started scolding Desmond when he discarded her purse on the ground. "This is a hospital, darling! There are germs on the floor!"

I wanted to sit up and tell them I didn't have time for their crazy antics today, but the breathing machine held me down and my spine felt like it was going to snap, so I stayed in bed, helplessly watching them glamourise my hospital room.

"This is so stupid," Isamu grumbled as he and his brother hung a banner above my bed that read, _Get Well Soon!_

I mentally agreed with him.

"Len, we need you to be handsome today," Mika told me with a crazy glint in her eyes. She beckoned the quiet Desmond over, and he started laying out whacky tools from his messenger bag onto my right bedside table. "Dessie will style your hair to make it look less unwashed - sorry, lack of a better word - and give it some shazzam!" She did some corny jazz hands at the end of her announcement.

Desmond looked bored and irritated as he started fumbling with the strange tools laid out in front of him. I glanced at him, doubtful. "Do you know what you're doing, dude?"

"Yeah," he answered, breathless and irked, "I'm just pissed that I have to miss a date with my lady just so I can make you look pretty."

I gulped nervously. "Sorry about that," I apologised meekly. Desmond just shrugged.

As the brunette continued contemplating what to do with the bird nest on top of my head, I observed the actions of the two girls in front of me.

Sally was finished with her balloon rampage, and was applying a series of multi-coloured powder on her face. She peered into a compact mirror, grinning at the alien-like finished product. She removed her scruffy trench coat that originally weighed her shoulders down with its massiveness, and twirled around the room in a bouncy and lacy, white sundress with a thin and pale pink shawl draped over her body. Sally then finished up her facial makeup and began straightening her mocha-coloured curls, the steam coming from the iron making me concerned a tad bit as she held it down for way too long. Her hair ended up looking flat and smelling burnt, but she loved it anyway.

Meanwhile, Mika had thrown aside her dirty, oversized bubble coat and flounced around the twins, that had taken a seat near my presents after finishing the other decorations, in a mint-green miniskirt and a tight, transparent, sky blue blouse. She ignored the twins' low whistles and vulgar comments, and whipped out a ginormous makeup kit, then preceded to apply thousands of crap on her face. Afterwards, Mika fixed her platinum blonde hair to look like a shiny and stiff waterfall on the back of her head.

Desmond finally started getting a move on with my hair, and began with spraying some sort of foreign liquid onto the surface. He said it was supposed to make my hair "easier to style". Next, he parted my hair, making the right side appear larger than the other, and hair-sprayed it in place. Then he began gelling my unruly fringe to form a sort of hedgehog lookalike, and hair-sprayed it.

Sally blew out a low whistle, winking. "You look hot, Len!"

Kenta threw me an annoyed look. "You're alright, but I wouldn't go gay for you."

Desmond handed me a mirror, which I used to check out my new do. I looked like a blonde and humanly Sonic the Hedgehog, but the others viewed me as "attractive" so I shrugged off the feeling of utter ugliness and managed to grin back, "Right now, I'm way out of all your leagues."

Kenta, who originally wore a grey and stained hoodie, stuffed his hoodie into his backpack, and revealed a stylish and ironed tee underneath that said, I MAKE HORRIBLE SCIENCE PUNS BUT ONLY PERIODICALLY. His usually unkempt, dark green hair was transformed into a neat and sleek mohawk. He made cheesy poses after finishing the entire outfit with dark, skinny jeans and spotted Converses.

On the other hand, Isamu slid out of his baggy and bleached sweater and changed into a black t-shirt that had a red bow tie at the neckline. He wore loose denim jeans that he had to drag along the ground, and checkered Converses. Isamu's shaggy, dark brown - almost black - hair was fixed to make a snazzy, low ponytail. He was rather pleased with his makeover, and asked Sally if she would "tap his ass" now that he looked like that, and she firmly rejected him.

Desmond slid on an orange flannel to cover his t-shirt that had a really exposed anime character on it, and paired it with beige jeans and navy Converses. His mocha locks were then ruffled and hair-sprayed, courtesy of his sister, to form an inevitable yet attractive bird nest on top of his head.

"We look fabulous!" Mika squealed, plastered the most hideous duck-face of all time on her face, then took a selfie.

Around half an hour later of bored waiting and inappropriate games to pass the time, a nurse came into our room during a really provocative game of Truth or Dare - I only watched, for I could barely stand up and do a dare and my throat felt sore so I couldn't reveal any truths - and informed us about the crowd of reporters down at the lobby.

"Remember, guys, smile and say polite things!" Mika chanted, flashing the greatest and most innocent eye-smile she could muster.

The group of reporters came in, five minutes later, and filled the entire room. It was rather cramped, and my five "acquaintances" were squashed beside me by my bed. There were about a gazillion lights blinking at me, and wherever I looked, my gaze would either meet a foreign pair of eyes or the lenses of an expensive camera.

Some middle-aged man with a bushy moustache and a young woman with vibrant purple curls led them, and asked all the main questions. The woman set the ball rolling by asking the very first question. It wasn't anything special or newsworthy. "Len-san, how are you feeling?" I replied with a boring, "I'm okay."

The first round of questions were all asked by the purple-haired woman, and they were basic things about me and practically my life story. I gave them simple answers: _Yes, I'm an only child. Yes, my parents died when I was young. No, I do not have a girlfriend. I don't do any extracurricular sports nor have any extravagant hobbies. Yes, I'm in my last year of Junior High. No, I don't have any pets. No, I don't like My Little Pony. My aunt takes care of me. Yes, I love her very much, and yes, she owns Havik. Yes, I like manga and anime. No, not ecchi. No, not hentai. No, not yuri. I do consider myself an attractive person. No, I do not watch Boku no Pico, thank you very much._

The next round of questions were asked by the hairy man, and they were based off the accident. This time, I gave them vague and/or blunt answers, there were no in-betweens: _I can't remember where we were going on the day of the accident. No, I don't take self-defence classes, it was just instinct. Rin is just my friend. No, not my girlfriend. It hurt a lot, and I suffered major blood loss. Just a childhood friend, sir. I'm glad I minimised the casualties by one. I repeat, she is not my girlfriend. Yes, my aunt handled all the expenditures. No, she doesn't mind. Rin is not my lover. Yes, I've forgiven the lorry driver and have accepted his gifts of gratitude. No, I don't consider myself a hero. Yes, it was similar to a scene from an action move, but, you know, a lot more painful. For the last time, Kagamine Rin is not my girlfriend._

The next batch of questions were asked by a sharp-faced man with a heavy European accent. It was about my current situation. I answered them hesitantly, because I honestly didn't know the answers to some of the questions that were asked: _Yes, Rin's in safe hands at a friend's house. I think her sisters are coming back from Niigata to handle any issues. Unfortunately, yes, I'm single. No, my aunt refuses to let me be taken in by a foster family. Yup, I'm living by myself. I'm perfectly content with living alone. Again, no, I don't watch Boku no Pico. Yes, I know how to do basic household chores, and I know the inner workings of flying solo. I'm slowly recovering. I appreciate everyone's concern and presents. Kagamine Rin is still not my girlfriend._

The European man moved onto the next question which was, "How about your friends? How have they reacted to this incident?"

Mika, who had been impatiently tapping her foot in an isolated corner, pushed her way to my side and beamed prettily. "We've been dying for you to ask that question!" The reporters went even more crazy with their flashy cameras. "I'm Mika, Len's bestest best friend, and I'm more than happy to explain our reactions to you, kind friends!"

I slowly faded in the background as Mika stole the spotlight, yammering about the day she found out about my accident - she had just broken up with her 14th boyfriend over the phone and was "emotionally distraught", and became even more distressed when she saw the news on her television. The reporters swallowed in every lie she threw at them, drooling heavily.

I laid back and watched them believe every word she spat out through her glossed lips. Mika didn't even know me back then. She just happened to stumble upon my hospital room, one odd Monday morning, while trying to look for her 19th boyfriend's room because he supposedly fell out of a tree while stalking Mika's ex best friend. We became "acquaintances" after she visited me every morning and evening. Soon afterwards, she brought the other four along and we started hanging out.

Thirty minutes of Mika's overdramatic stories later, the other four were brought under the spotlight after awkwardly standing in the shadows for too long. Mika quickly introduced them individually. "This is Sally! My new best friend! And her brother, Desmond, but we all call him Dessie. These are the sweet twins, Kenta and Isamu!"

The sharp-faced reporter turned to me again. "My, my, Len-san, you have a lot of older friends! Don't you have any friends your age, or younger?"

I was about to answer, but I stopped myself from being truthful and reckless. I couldn't mention Kaito, he was barely a person to me these days, and Broccoli was in America! He probably hadn't heard of my accident, much less remembered my name. "There's Kagamine Rin..." I stammered a lame response.

"Yes, but anyone else?"

"Mr. News reporter!" Mika frantically waved her hand in front of his face. "There's only us, alright!" The blonde-haired girl pointed at the journalists scribbling furiously on their notepads. "C'mon, buddies, write it down! 'Len's friends are: Mika, Sally, Dessie, Isamu and Kenta!' Oh! Yeah, that Rin girl too."

It was awhile before anyone spoke again. The reporters were busy gathering their data and writing down information. I think 15 minutes later, the bushy-haired man turned to us, and asked, "Can we take a group picture of you six? It's for the front cover!"

"Yeah, sure, of course!" Mika exclaimed, and herded the other four to my sides.

The three boys leaned in and placed crooked and unsure smiles on their faces while the two girls posed dramatically; Mika had hoisted her leg up to reveal her bare thigh, throwing her head back, arching her back to form a delicious curve, and Sally stuck her chest out to emphasise her breasts, puckering her lips, coiling a sneaky arm around Isamu's waist despite rejecting him literally an hour ago.

The flash was quick and blinding, then it was over.

The reporters bustled out of the room, and Mika, who hung by the doorway in all of her dazzling glory, personally thanked them for visiting and being "wonderful guests". Isamu had cornered Sally behind the curtains, asking her in a dangerously low tone what "the arm around his waist" meant. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation; but I did hear their incredibly loud and obnoxious smoochy noises and it wasn't hard to figure out what happened next.

"Did I look ok?" Mika asked frantically, the crazy glint in her eyes revealing itself after the innocence withered away once the reporters had left. "Please tell me I looked ok, because we're going to be on the front cover of next week's paper and I can't afford to look anything less than perfect."

"Baby, you were so hot, I could barely control myself under those cameras," Kenta smirked, licking his lips, throwing the blonde girl a wink.

"Oh please, as if I'd ever sleep with a sleaze like you," Mika spat back, rolling her eyes. She turned to Desmond, who stuck beside me, probably to avoid the annoying making out session between one of his friends and his sister behind the curtains. "Dessie, was I ok-looking, or what?"

Desmond's emotionless face barely moved an inch as he stuck a thumbs up. "Honey, you were gorgeous."

"'D'aw, thanks, Dessie," Mika threw her arms around Desmond and nearly choked him to death. "I can always rely on you!"

"Hey," Kenta barked from the sidelines, irritated at the sight, "We need to get going, Mika. We've got a movie at 3, so we better set off if we wanna make it. We've done what we need to do, we don't need to stick around no more."

Mika unlatched herself from Desmond, who gasped for air once he was released, and squeaked. "That's right! Jesus, I was so caught up in the spotlight, I lost track of the time!"

The blonde girl then marched up to the couple hidden behind the curtains, and dragged them out of their slobbery tongue tango. "Look, I know you guys wanna get down and dirty, but I really need to watch the new Channing Tatum movie, and I honestly don't understand why you two won't just bang at the back of the theatres because everyone does that - but anyway, I need to see my bae like ASAP, so let's go!"

"Jeez, finally," Kenta groaned, grabbing his backpack off the ground and swinging the door open with an impatient glare. "C'mon, you horn dogs, I need some shirtless men right now."

Sally fixed her dress, that had been sliding down her shoulders, and rearranged her tangled hair. She was beet red, her face similar to the aftermath of a bloody waterfall, and she was shivering uncontrollably. On the other hand, Isamu zipped up his pants, wiped the drool from the corner of his lips, smirking smugly. He was panting heavily, and his eyes were glazed with haze.

They looked like the aftermath of a secret love affair, really.

"Len, sweetheart, we're going now!" Mika waved cheerily, snatching her trench coat and purse. "Gonna come back tomorrow! Kay, love ya!"

Then they exited, trailing down the corridor noisily, and I'm left alone in a suddenly empty room with party decorations spewed all over the floor and the feeling of loneliness swamping my chest.

* * *

><p>I think the beginning of the downfall of my sanity was when I was left abandoned for a week without a single visitor. Occasionally, a lost wanderer trying to find another residing patient, but nothing else.<p>

I was quite itchy, the need for a companion was actually starting to claw at my chest, trying to make me feel absolutely depressed, but instead of letting that happen, I planned to calm the urges in case they got out of hand. So, I decided to go exploring around the hospital wards.

By then, I was granted a temporary wheelchair to use until the doctors finally revealed their secret plans for me. Of course, I was only allowed to use it at certain times of the day and after taking certain medications, but it was all cool. Sometimes nurses would escort me to places - example: the bathroom - but most of the time I'd prefer spending my times on the wheelchair in solitary, and I knew the nurses would've rather read yaoi on their phones anyway.

Let me set the scene: it was a cloudy Sunday afternoon, and I was feeling extremely miserable. I hadn't seen any of the "inappropriate but sort of okay people that I hang out with" gang, and neither Kaito nor Lenka had visited me. (Neither had Rin, but she had somehow managed to fall off the face of the earth in the span of a month, and I wasn't really that hopeful.)

Anyway, I was incredibly bored too, so I decided to set off on an unexpected journey around the hospital.

Obviously, I had told the nurses and my doctors and took tons of pills and it was the right time and hour - all that nonsense was cleared, and I was ready to go.

I started upstairs and worked my way down.

It was the usual roller coaster filled with amazement, horrifying scenes and plain boredom. There were times I'd see people with "out of this world" conditions and wacky tools and really attractive nurses, all sorts of things to make someone's jaw drop. Other times, I'd accidentally stumble upon gruesome surgeries, nasty mutations, strange-looking jars and hear terrifying noises from some heavily locked doors. The other other times, I'd be bored, just seeing the same colour scheme on each floor, the same old hospital uniform, the same faces, the same reactions to my lack of legs, the same forced smiles, the same feeling of depression in my chest.

About two hours into my journey, I made it to the staff floor.

It was where all the workers gathered to chill out and have lunch and drink coffee. It was always a busy place, but it was never cramped nor bustling. Most of the staff didn't mind the patients wandering around. We never caused trouble, just simply observed and roamed. We were invisible to them, which was beneficial for both parties.

The floor was pretty huge. There were multiple corridors, lounges, two massive cafeterias and elegant toilets, unlike the ones on any other floor. Before I knew it, I was wheeling myself into a dark and silent corridor, curiosity reeling me in like a fisherman catching fish.

I slowly guided myself through the hallway, opening my ear up to eavesdrop on any intriguing conversations behind the locked and metallic doors.

I had reached the end of the corridor - disappointed from the lack of interesting noises from the doors - and I was about to swivel around and go back to the main lobby of the floor when I heard a very familiar voice resound from a room with an ajar door. Stopping myself, I positioned my wheelchair next to the door, in way where I could see inside without anyone noticing me.

My eyes searched and landed on a woman with wavy blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

She was yelling, complaining, to a man. The lanky stranger was wearing a doctors coat, had stringy black hair, thick, rounded glasses, and thin lips. "—no, absolutely not! Look, Martin, I've already gone through so much in my life, and I'm only willing to make more risks if it involves my family!"

Martin the doctor - I'm blindly assuming he was a doctor - calmly placed a hand on his hip. "That boy _is_ your family, Rosie." He sighed. "Havik is doing magnificently, surely you have enough money to pay for that boy's surgery."

I swallowed nervously, instantly knowing they were talking about me.

Aunt Rosie's lips straightened, expression sour, as if she took a large bite out of a lemon. "Yes, I do. But I can't continue to provide for that child! My help reaches a specific limit; and it doesn't stretch far enough to convince me to save him."

"Rosie, listen to me," Martin placed both of his hands on her trembling shoulders. "You need that child to be alive, remember? He is essential to the plan, he actually plays the most important role, and you want to let him die?"

"If it wasn't for Jacob, there wouldn't have been another plan," Aunt Rosie snarled, grimacing after saying her brother's name. "Why couldn't he just take the child with them to the godforsaken baby shower?! It would've been less trouble than to leave him with a babysitter."

"Jacob was smart, Rosie." Martin stated, his eyebrows furrowing. "I think he knew you were going to kill him that night."

"Jacob wasn't smart," Aunt Rosie spat back, tears welling up in her eyes. "If he was, he wouldn't have let his child survive. He knew I would've hunted the brat down, killed him mercilessly, and he had the cheek to let him live? He was a heartless brother, a useless husband, and a worthless father - _Jacob deserved to die_."

Suddenly, bile was rapidly climbing up my throat, filling up my entire mouth, ready to be released and spluttered all over the place. However, I forced it back down with four very strangled swallows. I gripped the wall, hard, with my fingertips to keep me steady, and my harsh breathing made my chest clench with pain. My eyes started to cross, and the floor seemed unsteady and shaky. I thought I was having a seizure, maybe a panic attack, but these logical thoughts turned to mush as I mentally calmed myself down.

I took a hold of my wheels, and pushed myself out of the corridor and into the lobby. I entered an empty elevator and used it to get back to my room.

My heart was racing, probably about to burst with thrill, and my thoughts were scrambling, incoherent.

_Aunt Rosie killed my parents? Why? I know she hated them but, why? I never knew she was so...psychotic, murderous... And she's planning on killing me? What should I do...? I can't die, not before I can expose her. She needs to pay back what she did to her brother, my only father, and for ruining my entire life._ These thoughts were what was flashing through my mind as I bolted through corridors to get to my room.

Once I reached the room, about to fling the door open, I stopped after hearing familiarly boisterous voices coming from the other side. After hesitating, I finally gave up and decided to stay back and listen.

"Mika, seriously, we can't just keep pretending like we care about that brat! You know what I could've done with all that time we had spent on him? I could've gone out and gotten myself a girlfriend, but noooooo, we just had to be all chummy with some retarded kid that probably hasn't even held a girl's hand!" Kenta bellowed furiously.

"Would you be quiet, you twat!" Mika hissed back, and I heard something being thrown at Kenta, who groaned upon impact. "That guy has given me so much opportunities to be famous, and I'm not letting him go because of some asshole that's butthurt because I refuse to sleep with him!"

"Listen here, blondie." Another item was thrown, and it sounded a lot like something made of glass. "I'm only staying with this gang if you sleep with me."

Mika hesitated, and I guessed she was considering the risks. "I need you, you're necessary to my success..." There was a long and eerie pause. "Fine. Tomorrow, 5 o'clock sharp, Zen's Hotel."

"I don't want to do it either, and sleeping with me isn't going to convince me to stay," Desmond's quiet voice piped up, interrupting Mika and Kenta's conversation. "I feel bad for the kid. Besides, I don't wanna be famous, and I'm not necessary, right?"

"C'mon, Dessie! I need you too! You're my boyfriend, remember?" Mika squealed, and probably tackled Desmond with a hug, considering his loud and confused grunt. "Also, Sally will need a family member to support her!"

"Mika, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your boyfriend? I have a girlfriend, ok?" I heard Desmond pushing her off of him, and standing up to peer down at her. "Sleeping together once doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Wait, Mika, you slept with Desmond?!" Kenta raged, his voice booming through the door.

"It was after Isamu's and your birthday party, in your parents room. I was drunk as hell, and Mika was on some sort of drug... She jumped me in the hallway and I was too trashed to stop her... It was a mistake made before I met Narumi, so it shouldn't matter," Desmond explained, defensive.

"It does matter, Dessie!" Mika's high voice cut through the low voices of the two boys. "Since that night, I've been in love with you!"

"Would you three shut the fuck up?" Isamu's poisonous voice tore through their chaotic conversation. "I'm trying to play Monopoly with my girlfriend."

"Yeah, guys, y'all should calm down. Len can come back at any second," Sally innocently remarked from the sidelines.

That's when I pulled away from the door, hearing enough of the conversation, bitterly grimacing and trying to stop the salty water gathering in my eyes. I wheeled myself to the bathrooms were I hurled out about five consecutive buckets of bile into the toilet before locking myself in the stall to wallow in my own vomit and tears.

* * *

><p>"Please take your medication, Mr Takahashi."<p>

I glared sideways at the orange-haired nurse sitting beside me, trembling violently and speaking meekly. I then glanced at the untouched pills and the still glass of water on my bedside table, and sighed. My hands snatched the pills and the cup, then preceded to throw it into my mouth and soothed my throat from the pain of the pills with water.

"Now, will you leave? I want to be alone," I said exasperatedly, tiredly beckoning at the door.

"I'll be back in three hours to check up on you," she told me, stoically. With those words said, she stood up and exited the room with relief written all over her face.

Once she was gone, I grabbed the remote control from the bedside table and switched the hanging TV on. I quickly flicked through the channels to see if I could find any interesting shows to watch, and I ended up on an episode of Everyday Housewives, which was overdramatic and corny - but dang, Michelle was such a bitch. She really did deserve the slap Chantelle gave to her.

I was totally immersed in the TV show, that I felt absolutely dejected when the end credits rolled up right after Daisy told Kian that she was cheating on him with her therapist, Harley. My hand subconsciously turned the TV off, and I sat in silence for about 20 minutes, pondering about the suspenseful cliffhanger the writers randomly threw in at the end. That was a cruel thing to do to us, people who produce Everyday Housewives, tut tut tut.

I felt even more depressed as the door of my room slid open.

I wasn't ready to interact with humans for the rest of the day, and it hadn't even been three hours yet. My eyes found the clock resting on the wall. It was still visiting hours, so I figured it might've been Kaito - since he suddenly became an evening visitor rather than a morning or afternoon visitor - but the person who stepped in wasn't lanky, boyish, slouchy, sheepish, tall nor fidgety.

She had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her gaze was firm, her movements hesitant yet steady, her body posture upright, her feminine aura strong, and her height wasn't extravagant.

It was Rin.

At that second, I forgot to breath, forgot how to live.

It had been so long since I last saw her, crying by my bedside, mourning her parents, holding onto me as if I'd crumble away if she didn't. Now, here she was, standing confidently, unapologetically, staring into my eyes with her own piercing gaze.

It was unbelievable.

I thought I would've cried out of happiness - _alleluia, you're still alive!_ - and rejoiced and we might've hugged each other and caught up on things - something positive and peaceful. But I was wrong, terribly wrong.

My chest started acting up, the breathing pace quickening, and seeing her so alive and happy and healthy and stable sent every single once of negative emotion that had been building up inside me to burst out open and attack her.

_Why do you shine so radiantly, while I'm left to rot in the shadows?_

"Where have you been?" I asked, my voice cold and my expression unwelcoming.

_How can you just leave me when I needed you most?_

"At Kaito's house... But since my sisters are coming, I'll go back home," she answered, smiling a little.

_Undivided attention...was suddenly divided._

"Why are you here?"

_Why are you only appearing now?_

"To visit you, to check that you're still alive."

_Sweetheart, I'm barely breathing._

"What am I to you, Rin?"

_Your hundredth option?_

"My best friend."

_A meaningless title._

"Are best friends supposed to leave each other?"

_Because that's what you did._

"What?"

Her confused expression was almost believable. _Almost._

"Where were you when I needed you most?"

_Enlighten me, please._

"Len, my parents died, I needed some time for myself!"

_That would've been understandable if it weren't for the fact that you discarded me yet hung onto Kaito and Kyo._

"So, I save your scrawny ass, and then you just disappear off the face of the earth while I get pills shoved down my throat?!"

She was taken aback, stepping away with a horrified expression. My voice was rising, and it was scaring her.

"I never left you, Len! I was going to come back!"

Her words were so sincere and desperate, but I ignored them, and continued letting it all out.

"What, after you finished going off with Kaito and screwing with Kyo?"

Her face turned red with rage and embarrassment.

"Kaito's my friend, and I accepted his offer of me staying at his house because he was being kind and thoughtful! And although Kyo may be older, we've never gone further than a few light touches."

All her reasonings went into one ear and out the other. I was so frustrated and miserable and upset and angry and mad and lonely - and I needed to take it out on someone.

"What makes you think I'd believe you?"

My voice had lowered down to a whisper.

She didn't hesitate.

"What will make you believe me?"

I had thrown a couple of stuffed animals I had gotten as presents at her, which she managed to dodge swiftly, but I stopped when she said that sentence. I thought about it.

"Promise me your life."

Her lips formed a sneer.

"What are you yammering about?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I sacrificed mine, so you owe me your's."

She stared at me like I was crazy. At that time, I probably was.

"That's insane, Len. In the first place, I never asked you to save me. You could've let me die with my parents; No one asked you to be the hero!"

_I'm sorry, Rin. Just like my dad, I had to save somebody - in my father's case, it was me, and in this case, it's you - not because I'm heroic, but beca__use it's in my genes. _

_It's in my blood._

"Then how am I supposed to believe you? One second, you're here, the next, you're gone."

She looked conflicted. Her mouth remained shut as she glared at me.

I continued.

"A half of me is dead, and you're intact, in one piece. Isn't that unfair?"

_Isn't it unfair how you, who has gone through the death of a loved one, still manages to be happy and strong and healthy?_

_I, on the other hand, am alone, disabled and depressed?_

She was still silent, so I carried on.

"This is the least you can do for me."

After hesitating, she replied.

"What are you going to do with my life in your hands?"

_I'll drag you down with me._

"Nothing much."

_And we'll drown together._

* * *

><p>I regretted the whole deal with Rin right after she threw a chocolate box at me and stormed out of my room.<p>

I had trouble falling asleep that night. I was constantly scolding myself for doing such reckless things. I was too emotional, and so pent up with anger that I couldn't stop it from happening. I want to say that I wish I had more restraint, but in reality I did have restraint, it just couldn't hold on for much longer.

The orangey-haired nurse noticed that I had difficulty sleeping so she snuck tablets into my bland yogurt to help me go to sleep. I was grateful, despite a little irked that she didn't tell me in advance, but I was still very thankful. Without sleep, I would've been even more insane the next day.

It was sunny outside but inside, the hospital was dull and dreary, and patients yearned to go out and get some fresh air. A lot of patients were allowed, but those who were physically unable, patients like me who were wired to machine that was nailed to the floor, obviously weren't allowed. This caused me to start the day in a majorly depressed mood as I laid in bed, watching the sun shine down on the gleeful people outside.

I was planning on clearing things up with Rin that day, if she actually bothered visiting me considering the day before's chaotic events, but instead, I got a visitation from the person I absolutely despised.

Aunt Rosie.

As if the morning hadn't been bad enough, Aunt Rosie broke into my room by slamming the door open with her wrinkly and slender hands, almost breaking the hinges. She marched to the end of my bed, leering down at me like I was some money-sucking bug that was going to supposedly ruin her life. Oh wait. I am a money-sucking bug that ruined her life.

"You better be grateful, you brat!" She screeched, pointing a sharp and blood red fingernail at me, her face scrunched in rage. "Thanks to my daughter and one of your doctors, I have to pay for your surgery!"

I stared at her with bored and tired eyes. "Did I ask you to pay for my surgery?" I said calmly, patiently. "Why must you shout at me, even though the ones at fault are the ones who had persuaded you."

Aunt Rosie seemed to get even more mad at the sight of my listlessness. "Because, child, a persuasion wouldn't have been necessary if you had just died!"

"Woah, sorry, auntie!" I retorted sarcastically. "Death doesn't want to take me yet, which is quite inconvenient for you. Maybe you should yell at him instead!"

"As you being cheeky with me?" Aunt Rosie's leer intensified. I shook my head, knowing I got too caught up in my annoyance. "Your parents really didn't raise you properly."

"How could he?" I grumbled, glaring back at her. "Some evil demon dragged them to their deaths."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Aunt Rosie twitch. Her composure remained steady though. "Anyway, I had to tell you that your surgery is going to be on the first Friday of next month." Then, after her announcement, she turned her heel and stormed out of the room without another word said.

* * *

><p>Rin had visited again three days after the incident.<p>

"What do you want me to do?" She asked as soon as she entered through the doorway. A loose and brown t-shirt hung over her upper body, her legs slipped into denim jeans, and her feet stuffed into azure Converses that matched the plastic headband resting atop her head.

I was in the middle of waiting for the commercial break to end on TV so I could continue watching Everyday Housewives, and I instantly muted the screen once she appeared. "Where were you?"

"When you're a Junior High student whose parents just died, it's hard to find some free time to visit your friend at the hospital," Rin replied dryly. "And I repeat, what do you want me to do?"

I considered it.

I didn't even want to continue with the absurd promise, but a tiny part of me cheered me on, hissing from the shadowy depths of my mind, impatiently urging me to hurry up and destroy her happiness. _Injustice_, the small voice sneered, _Complete inequality. Why must you suffer when both of you can do it together?_ That voice, so minuscule and so irrelevant, was enough to send a wave of meanness through my body.

"Purposefully flunk your exams," I said with a firm nod, finally agreeing to a task.

Rin raised her eyebrows, skeptical. "Len, I already get straight Ds, you know that. Do you want me to fail even further?"

Subconsciously, my head bobbed up then down. "You owe me, remember?"

And Rin couldn't argue with that, although I wanted her to.

I needed her to slap the sense back into me. Maybe smile bright enough to drive the corruptness out of my body, talk me out of the bizarre deal. Surely, if she had pleaded and punched me a few times, things would've ended there.

But, she didn't.

Rin had a stubborn determination. Though useful and a trait to be sometimes proud of, it held her down at times and incidents like these. She was too blinded by the goal, the trophy at the end. In this case, it was for me to believe in her. So she can prove a trivial point, to prove she was right and amazing.

Did she not realise that that troublesome characteristic of her's had played an important role in the birth of her mental disorder?

I'm not saying it's all her fault, because then I would be lying to myself, and if there's one person I'll never mess around with, it would be myself. Of course I played massive role in the creation of Rin's disorder - there was no use denying it when there was a lot of evidence against me - but I'm just saying, Rin unintentionally hurt herself too.

I couldn't help but be satisfied when Rin reappeared a couple of days later with about three tests tightly gripped in her trembling hands, big Fs written in a bloody red marker. My smirk refused to waver as Rin threw them at me, yelling, "You believe me now?!"

I bundled them up and took a look at each one individually, the meanness in my stomach rumbling louder as my eyes registered the Fs. Nodding in acknowledgment, I handed her the sheets. "Good work."

"Is it over?" Rin asked, exasperated, desperate. She snatched her tests back, frowning, afraid.

The voice cackled at the back of my head, snarky and mocking. "It's only the beginning, Rinny."

* * *

><p>Every time Rin would obey my demands and ruin another part of herself, the meanness became bigger and stronger. A lot more manipulative, coaxing, persuasive, and I was gullible and weak.<p>

Once she was done with a horrific task, I'd make her do something even more terrible. Purposefully ruin her grades, burn her favourite doll, shred the white dress she adored, cut Kaito out of her pictures, curse at her sisters, spit in poor people's coffee cups, attempt to electrocute the neighbour's cat, sneakily stick thumb tacks into her classmates' gym shoes, throw rotten eggs at her teacher's car, pour spoilt milk into a girl's makeup kit, fake compliment everyone around her, set the lab rats free, spray poison all over flower beds - and more.

By then, I was itching for more, craving for her to do something beyond tacky juvenile acts, and commanded her to humiliate herself in front of the whole class.

Surprisingly, she did it.

She didn't actually tell me herself, hadn't built up the courage to visit me after her grand stunt, and I had found out through Mika, who yammered about it like it was just a casual conversation topic. "I heard from my teacher's daughter's best friend's cousin's step-uncle's girlfriend's adopted niece that your friend's nudes were leaked to all of her classmates, and she was like, so embarrassed."

Rin had showed up a few days later, a few dirt-coloured bandages on her face and arms. She looked tired, frustrated, beat up. She had the look of murder in her eyes, one that was aimed at me, ready to pounce, ready to tear flesh apart. "I did it," was all she said in a clipped voice, briskly taking the seat near my bed.

"On purpose?"

"Yes, you bastard, on purpose."

"Where'd those come from?" I motioned at her face and arms.

Rin's eyes darkened, a shadow suddenly cast onto her pale face. "Kyo."

"Threw stuff at you?"

"A few books, his phone, an empty perfume bottle, a pair of scissors or two," Rin answered curtly, as if she were speaking to a person she hated. Oh wait. I was a person she hated. "He wasn't happy with the incident, furious about the fact that the pictures weren't originally sent to him, like it was as if I was cheating on him, and I had send nudes to another guy."

Kyo, always so reckless and short-tempered. Careless and insensitive was Rin's type, huh. "What did you tell him?"

"Well, I couldn't tell him the truth - like it was going to help anyway. But I told him the pictures were those quick text things. They disappear - "self-destruct" as the app calls it - after being seen by the receiver."

"Great," I smirked evilly, "wouldn't want anyone to bust our awesome streak right now, yeah?"

I tried to simmer down the horribleness coursing through my veins, but once I had a taste of a delicious victory, it was hard to go back to trivial and bland achievements. It was addictive, like a drug, like a beautiful and irresistible temptation. To make it seem a little bit more relatable, I'll compare it to other stuff.

Like the woman of your dreams beckoning you over, smiling flirtatiously, moves suggestive and inviting, eyes fierce with need. Like the man of your dreams sweeping you off your feet, whispering sweet nothings into your ear with his rich voice, promising you great adventures and the time of your life. Like high grades on all your exams, wonderful comments from your teachers, success in life instantly guaranteed. Like a stable job offer, well paying, an enjoyable occupation. Like a loving and understanding and open minded family and group of friends, loyal and everlasting. Like a stress-free holiday, all the time in the world for you to bask in joy. Like a perfect body without a fault, no diseases, no disorders, no imperfections. Like a fine mind with no problems, feelings that are controllable. Like a life that is perfect, just the way you wanted it to be.

It was what I wanted - _needed._

One time, when Rin blew me off to hang out with her friends, I gave her a good scolding when she visited again.

"What did you guys do?"

"Shopping and stuff," she answered vaguely. Her tone told me she knew she was in trouble.

"Hm," I stroked my chin thoughtfully, over-dramatically. "They're not worth it. Get rid of them."

Rin instantly deflated, happiness and colour draining out of her face, like a bulging balloon that had been stabbed with a needle and became nothing but a rubbery pile of worthlessness. "I can't, Len. That's out of the question."

I threw a dark glare at her, questioningly. "Are we going to give up now?"

A smirk instantly grew on my face as Rin's became flustered, red tinting her cheeks. She wasn't one to give up after making it halfway. "No...but can't we make a compromise? Just for this one task?"

_Boring_, the voice drawled in my head. "You always say you're tired of them."

The redness turned darker. "Sometimes! I love them, I really do, but sometimes they make me feel absolutely wrecked, physically and mentally." When I quirked my eyebrows at her reasonings, she anxiously hurried herself. "I always overlook it though! I'm an understanding person. Well, I try to be."

Rolling my eyes with a sigh, I firmly replied, "Rin. Do you think this is a game? Because if it was, you would've lost the prize by now."

Silence settled between us as Rin stared at me, considering the risks, the gears in her brain stopped whirring when she finally choked out, "When this is over, I'm taking them back! And you can't stop me!"

I bit back the rude comments and shushed the voice inside my head as she stormed out of my room, not looking back once.

* * *

><p>My surgery came around too soon, despite the fact that I actually wanted to get it over with for the past couple of weeks while in bed, bored, annoyed at my disability.<p>

It was a normal day, with average Japanese weather outside my window, the hospital smelling like strong bleach and the amount of incoming patients were endless, as always. Normal - until about a dozen doctors barged into my room while I was taking my first ten pills for the morning.

"Len," a stocky, broad-shouldered and buff doctor with a gruff and manly voice called out, "It's time for you to go to the waiting area while we start to set up the room for you."

Then they filed out in a hurry, all chatter and no sense, and the nurse beside me - middle-aged, quiet, mousy - grasped my hand encouragingly, and I tried hard not to look terrified because I would've revealed my weaknesses, and the thought wasn't pleasing at all.

The brown-haired nurse helped me onto my wheelchair, and wheeled me down a couple of hallways, past some wide-eyed patients and staff with uncertain yet reassuring smiles. We made it to a pretty bleak room with rollable beds lined against the walls, every one occupied with a nervous patient, holding onto their loved one's hands, eyes on the verge of tears.

The nurse finally stopped at a vacant bed, and with the help of two very young and sparkly male nurses, they hoisted me up onto the surface. My nurse started asking about my doctors - _Will they be here soon? I want him to get it over with already_ - and the two male nurse shook their heads prettily, sighing, Takes a while to prepare surgeries like this. It needs to be perfect. His aunt paid a lot for this, they wouldn't want to disappoint her. She owns Havik, and you can't mess with Havik.

I guess that was enough to shut my nurse up, it would shut anyone up when someone would play the "be careful, Mrs Kimoto owns Havik" card.

Havik was well-known for its deadly and heartless strikes when it came to national sales and the marketing charts. It knocked enemy companies out of its way, sometimes they're hit so hard they go bankrupt. And by sometimes, I mean seventy-percent of the time, they go bankrupt. Havik was steadily becoming powerful. Not necessarily on the levels of Paradise - some booming and majestic company that is in the top 10 most successful companies in the past century - or the level of my father's old company, Arcadia, but it was growing rapidly and nothing was going to stop it.

Anyway, I stayed on the bed, stiff as cardboard, trying to ignore the cries of fear as some patients were wheeled into the double doors at the end of the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out what were beyond those doors: the surgery rooms.

Realistically, it's not as terrifying as it seems, but the delusions and crap one's imagination can muster will frighten anyone. Yes, sometimes it's a life or death situation, but hey - on the bright side, you won't die in the hands of someone you hate a lot. Just in the hands of some crummy doctors and in a room that smelled a lot like weird chemicals.

It felt like half an hour of staring at the white ceiling passed by when a couple of doctors circled around my bed, all encouragingly grinning. One, a model-like doctor with curly eyelashes, blinked at me innocently. "Mr. Takahashi, are you ready?"

I nodded, forcing a smile upon my face. "I am." _I wasn't._

The secretive doctors exchanged glances before fumbling with a few knobs and twists on the bed. Next, they started wheeling me through the room where I silently watched some patients plaster smiles that read "good luck, buddy". Without hesitation, the doctors pushed the bed into the double doors.

The hallway we were in wasn't scary or special in any sort of way, just typically dull with the usual hospital smell. Soon, they wheeled me into a random room.

The room itself was wide and stuffed with medical equipment. It was rather dim, doctors, half of their faces covered, watched us enter with narrowed and observant eyes. One of the doctors situated me in the middle, where a blinding light glowered at me, making my eyes hurt. The pretty doctor with the curly eyelashes was suddenly hovering above me, blinking in her signature "innocent" way. "You'll be alright, Mr Takahashi. You won't feel a thing." When she thought I had nodded - although I just slightly squirmed under the pressure - she smiled too cheerily, "Then let's start."

Before I could gather my thoughts, a mask was placed over my mouth and nose, a weird smell instantly crawling past my closed lips and up my nostrils. I can't remember what it smelled like, because all logical thoughts had shut down. I remembered a million hands reaching out to me, ready to either kill me or save me - when I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Waking up was like trying to do math homework. It hurt my head like hell, and it was useless trying to do it.<p>

Eventually, I managed to open my eyes wide enough and to make a few of my fingers twitch back to life, albeit taking what seemed like hours trying do so. The first thing I saw was white. White from a doctor's coat.

It was Martin, the guy that had been talking with Aunt Rosie about the fact that I needed an expensive surgery because I was supposedly an important part to a supposedly special plan. He looked as lanky and as thin-haired as ever. "Welcome back, Mr Takahashi. You're alive."

What was I supposed to say? _Yay?_ "Why do I feel like crap?" Truly memorable first words after experiencing a surgery that could've killed me.

Martin pushed up his glasses that weren't even sliding down at all. "It's because the drugs they gave you haven't completely worn off yet and your body is extremely exhausted from the surgery." He beckoned at a plate of sushi and a tall glass of milk. "I suggest you eat to restore your energy."

I was too tired to ask anymore questions so I simply nodded when Martin the human pole excused himself to attend to another patient.

I attempted to reach out for my food but it was too far away - _thanks a lot, Doctor Stupid_ - and instead checked out the weird things stuck to the lower half of my body.

A pair of legs had replaced the originally empty space of my bed.

Of course, they were obviously fake, anyone with decent eyesight could tell, but it was realistic enough to believe from afar. It seemed to match my skin colour - aside from the fact that it was so frigging shiny - and nothing seemed in disarray. However, when I tried moving them, which took a lot more mental strength than I originally thought, it started spasming and only stopped when I hit myself on the head.

_Why did I trust Lenka?_ I thought sourly, frowning at the bionic legs in disgust. All the times I've had a chance to die, life manages to rescue me from it. _Stupid life._

A couple of hours later, the "inappropriate beyond belief" group visited me with gifts of McDonalds and lotion. Once the group set their eyes on the unwanted bionic sticks on my lower half, they all simultaneously gasped.

Isamu was the first to speak. "Wow, bro. You won't be needing the lotion with these babies." Then he proceeded to (not so sneakily) sneak the lotion into his shoulder bag.

"You won't need to shave!" exclaimed Sally as realisation dawned to her.

_Out of all the things to say._ I remarked dryly in my head. _I'll never understand women._

"They suck," I grumbled miserably, but quietly thanked Desmond as he handed me the plate of sushi and glass of milk. "I don't wanna learn how to walk in them."

"Don't worry," Kenta grinned deviously, staring at me with a crazy flame in his eyes. "I know the perfect place to get you started..."

I nearly choked on my cucumber and tuna roll, instantly getting a horrid feeling in my stomach from the way Kenta's voice dropped an octave lower.

The group didn't stay longer than a few hours before suddenly remembering they had exams to be studying for, and abruptly left with hurried goodbyes and quick promises of meeting again. Throughout their brief visit, Kenta refused to reveal anything more about the "perfect place" he spoke of, which only made me feel more frightened.

A couple of days passed before the gang showed their faces again.

The days without them were filled with absolute torture and distress.

Some of my nurses attempted to get me out of bed, one seemingly normal morning, and they ultimately failed. It took three minor injuries, two nurses to back out, five things knocked over and an incident that nearly blew up half the building to convince the nurses that I wasn't ready to walk yet.

Although literally the next morning, they tried again. Except this time, they were slightly successful.

I managed to stand up without support for, like, five seconds before falling backwards into the hands of one of my beefier nurses. When twilight rolled around, we managed to make me stand upright without support for five minutes, but that was it.

The following days were similar, small steps of progress was all that we achieved, and by the day of the gang's visitation, I was capable of walking about three half steps.

Woot?

Kenta had barged into my room, grinning from ear to ear. "Taka-hole, let's get going!"

It took a lot of lecturing, courtesy of Mika, to convince a handful of my doctors to allow me to leave the hospital. I guess they were getting annoyed after the half an hour mark. They were a little less hesitant when they found out that the gang was going to help me walk, but I could tell from their nervous and skeptical glances at Kenta's freakishly green mohawk and scaly tattoos that they weren't completely buying Kenta's "I'm going through a phase I swear I'm a good boy" act.

After the horrendous trip down the stairs - the elevator was taking forever, and Kenta was getting impatient - we finally made it to a dirty minivan with a large dent at the side which had been parked right outside the hospital entrance. Behind the wheel was some 1st year that was a major fanboy of Mika's, so loyal he agreed to be her chauffeur for the weekly payment of ¥600. (Kind of sad, really.) Anyway, we were all squashed into the back seats while Mika rode shotgun - _I'm the Queen, peasants!_ - and after a dangerously shaky and bumpy car ride, we made it inside a shadowy yet strangely wide alleyway, right in front of a nightclub with neon lights and skimpily dressed people lined outside.

The hulk-like bodyguards barely glanced at us as Mika and Kenta led the way inside, through a smoky, narrow, dark hallway, the aroma of cheap liquor strong in the air.

The next few scenes were blurry.

One second, we were in a hallway. Next, we were in some sort of backstage dressing room where Mika had unexpected access to. Foreign hands were grabbing my baggy and socially "lame" clothes that I borrowed from the hospital, and replaced them with painfully tight skinny jeans and a leather jacket that squeezed my torso uncomfortably. Then, a couple of slow blinks later, I was in the heart of the nightclub, on the dance floor, people around me grinding like animals. Soon, I was seated at a booth, cake-faced women in sheets of paper trying to seduce me with exotic cocktails and flirtatious smiles.

The first couple of times at the nightclub were awkward, clumsy.

I never knew what to say to the older, and undeniably, experienced women. They were always ahead of me with suggestive moves, incredibly smart lines, and overall dazzling confidence. Girls back in my class at Junior High weren't as..._provocative_ as these women, weren't as daring nor as mischievous. I wasn't used to it at all.

The nightclub itself was a whole new territory to me. The dance floor, at first, felt like a pleasure zone rather than an area for harmless dancing. The bar was a place to stay away from - I was hardly legal - and whenever the occasional drink slipped past my lips, it always hit me hard and I was unconscious within minutes.

I was the frigging baby of the nightclub, and I was acting like it too.

But, then, I was getting used to it and, surprisingly, my legs too.

The nurses attempts were no longer futile, the gang were actually legitimately helping me walk too, and the pills and medicine were sort of becoming useful as well. Before I knew it, I could walk normal enough to make it from one side of the room to the other, which was a tremendous achievement, believe it or not.

The nightclub didn't seem like some impossible dream anymore, and I felt like I was making it somewhere, finally finding a path for myself.

A path that led to hell, no doubt.

* * *

><p>The day that I dreaded finally rolled around - Entrance Exams to get into high school.<p>

It was inevitable, and even the hospital encouraged me to go out and do it. So, I was forced out of bed and a couple of nurses provided me a uniform, cleaning utensils and breakfast. Honestly, I hated the feeling of being stuffed into an ironed polo shirt and an itchy cardigan, and having to brush my teeth and waking up at 6AM.

Lenka came by to pick me up, clad in a similar uniform, blonde hair twisted into a high ponytail. "You ready, Len?"

Finishing the crappy knot that was my tie, I shrugged lazily and allowed her to link arms with me as we made our way to the elevator. Inside, Lenka, with a cheeky smirk, asked, "You nervous? 'Cause you shouldn't, it's super easy."

I scoffed, scratching the back of my neck irritably. "Easy for you to say. You weren't cooped up inside a hospital for like 6 months."

We rode to school in the Kimoto's sleek and heavily tinted car. I felt myself shudder repeatedly as the driver sped over bumps and ran past red lights just so we wouldn't be late. Lenka was still the whole time, probably used to her chauffeur's reckless driving. What felt like an unbearable hour of riding a violent roller coster, we stopped right in front of the gates of NZ Academy.

Another bright smile was thrown at me as Lenka helped me out of the car. "We're here, princess!"

Several students watched us walk down the pathway toward the school building, in awe or curiosity. I was practically draped over Lenka, my steps awkward and uncoordinated. Lenka, in all her shiny radiance, dragged a lot of attention, but with me included, it seemed like we were some sort of heavenly angels surrounded by a holy light - because that's what it felt like with so much people staring at us.

We were near the entrance when Lenka's wristwatch suddenly beeped, and her eyes instantly widened. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late for my first class!"

The feeling of guilt instantly filled up my chest. "Hey, you go on ahead. I can make it to the hall by myself."

Lenka looked unsure. "Len, you don't know where the hall is."

_She had a strong argument_, I thought, a little sheepish. However, a lie automatically flew out of my mouth, "I'll look for Kaito. He said he was going to be at the locker area because he came with his brother. He definitely knows the way to the hall."

Lenka was hesitant, it was clear in the stiffness of her movements, but her wristwatch beeped again and she knew that she had no choice but to agree with me. "Okay, fine. But make sure to be safe, okay?"

"Okay." I mustered up a very reassuring smile.

Then she was dashing away, not having enough time to even mutter a goodbye.

Realistically, Kaito never said anything about going with his older brother, Daito. I hadn't talked to the doofball since last Tuesday, where we talked about anything but the entrance exams. I just needed a quick, easy and believable lie which happened to be Kaito's existence. Oh well.

I limped and struggled into the building, and turned a couple of hesitant rights and lefts to try and find the locker area. I passed a couple of puzzled students - ones that were running to make it to classes on time - but I just looked straight ahead to make it seem like I wasn't horribly lost.

Somehow, I was in a hallway - one that I was definitely not supposed to be in - wobbling through when a guy suddenly walked out of the boy's toilets, his shoulders straightened, looking determined.

I recognised him immediately.

The stylishly messy, brown hair, the slender structure, the huffy pout, the eyes that resembled gingerbread cookies, the sharp jawline, and the strong scent of his warm and manly cologne. The quirk of his annoying smirk and the perfectly straight teeth. The short shoulders, the aura of a fashion diva surrounding his entire frame, and the familiar spray of citrus and pomegranate - Rin's scent.

Kyo.

He seemed distracted, lost in thought. His back was facing me, and my mind triggered a memory similar to this moment.

It was when I was escorting Rin to her first date with him, like a father walking his daughter down the wedding aisle. She had been nervous the day before, stressing and worrying. What should I wear? What should I say? What should I do? But when Rin saw Kyo at their meeting spot, some nameless park, she wasn't worried anymore. A couple of words were exchanged, then they waved goodbye, and soon they were walking away, hand in hand, backs facing me.

Except, this time, only Kyo's back was to be seen.

Something sparked inside of me, exploded, then ran into my veins like a liquid explosion. It was the meanness. The voice. Coming back to snarl and mock, _Hey, you know what'd be fun? Using Kyo to tear down Rin._

And I fell for the voice's richness and its smooth persuasion.

I couldn't stop it, not when it was pulsing underneath my skin, my blood probably pitch black, and I stepped forward a little and called out, "Yo, Miyasaki."

He swivelled around, obviously surprised. His eyes widened even further as he recognised me. "Woah... Takahashi..."

I grinned at his reaction to my strange stance - the clumsy swaying, the mismatched footwork - and said in a haughty tone, "'S been a long time..."

"Yeah," Kyo finally managed to compose himself, shut his drooping mouth and place his signature smirk on his stupid face. "Kinda weird seeing you again... You've gotten taller, and," his gaze trailed down to my lower half, whistling lowly, "you've become half robot too."

I chuckled. Smooth and civilised. For now. "That's the thing, though. We haven't seen each other for so long - it feels like we're strangers."

Kyo, I think, picked up the hint. Or he was convinced he had. "What are you gonna do about it?" Mischief was written all over his face.

Then I said it. The sentence that ruined Kyo and Rin's relationship.

It just took four words, a simple beckoning - and that was it.

"Wanna be my friend?"

* * *

><p>The nightclub, within a span of a month and a half, became my second home.<p>

The musky smell, the springy sofas, the cramped booths, the stained dance floor, the oddly shaped bar, the flirty regular women, the buff bouncers, the obnoxiously loud dubstep headache, the tight jeans, the intoxicating atmosphere, the whole existence; it was, unbelievably, everything a home should be.

Once I passed the "2 week mark", Kenta felt I was ready for the "next step".

We - and as in "we", I mean a bunch of random people from school that I started hanging out with, including Kyo, and the rest of the "incredibly inappropriate" gang - were huddled at the back of the nightclub, surrounding Kenta like he was some sort of angelic being. There was a thick silence in the alleyway as Kenta slowly took out bags and bags of multi-coloured pills from a huge, garbage sack.

"Drugs?!" Some girl half-whispered, half-shrieked in panic and disbelief.

"Yeah... Figured y'all were ready for it..." Kenta smirked mischievously. "You ready?"

The bags were handed out amongst us.

I held mine with caution. _Drugs... Never really thought I'd live the day to choke down illegal pills. _I thought, stiff as a board. Everyone simultaneously unraveled the knot on their bags and scooped up a handful of pills. I followed in suit, a little more shaky than the rest.

Kenta's smirk stretched wider. "Ready?"

"They're all growing up!" Sally fake-sniffled, practically gluing herself onto Isamu's side, extremely tipsy from her tequila marathon.

Isamu, on the other hand, remained silent, a lit cigarette dangling loosely from the corner of his mouth. His eyes watched us like hawks, making sure no one chickened out. Desmond finished his tenth can of Pepsi, then threw it into the shadows of the alleyway. His hands fiddled with his phone, probably waiting for Narumi's text. (She had went on holidays to California, and he was paranoid because of the rumours about Narumi supposedly dating her aunt's best friend's surfer son.)

Mika was standing completely still as she watched Desmond from the corner of her eye, desperately, longingly. Kenta had his arms wrapped possessively around her, sniffing her neck, baring his teeth a little as he eyed us proudly. He had three pills in-between his index finger and thumb, steadied in front of his mouth. His gruff voice rose as he yelled, "Down!"

In unison, we threw the pills into our mouth. I left it in my mouth for a few seconds, contemplating, before deciding to do it. Just dig the hole of sin even deeper.

So, I swallowed.

* * *

><p>The next time Rin visited me, she was absolutely miserable.<p>

Her feet seemed like heavy weights that she dragged along the ground and the dark circles under her eyes had grown worryingly. She was in a simple outfit - loose jeans, oversized hoodie, blue Vans - which meant she couldn't be bothered to put effort in life that day. Wordlessly, she plopped herself down on the armchair next to me. Speechless and dazed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had worsened Rin's life.

Obviously, Kyo.

A few joking questions and a more than subtle hint finally made Rin hesitantly spit her problems out. "Kyo has been distant lately... He never wants to hang out these days. I feel like he no longer loves me..." She sighed, and her expression saddens even more.

An idea, one that was cruelly absurd, instantly popped up in my brain. Smirking slyly, I patted Rin's hair as she sobbed quietly into the sleeves of her hoodie. Cooingly, I whispered, "I know a place that will definitely make you feel better..."

It wasn't hard to convince Rin into riding a dirty minivan with a large dent at the side - I do admit, I did take advantage of her vulnerable state - and she barely paid attention to the curious strangers squashed around her.

"Hey, Len," Kenta leaned closer towards me, licking his lips as he eyed Rin from head to toe. "She taken?"

"Dude, she's very taken," I replied, scooting away, a little disgusted and offended. For once in my lifetime, I was thankful for Kyo's existence as Rin's boyfriend. (Technically, yes, they were quarrelling, but they weren't officially over. Yet.) He scared away any asshats like Kenta.

The green-haired guy sighed heavily, exasperated. "Dammit! She was just my type; blonde and snappy!"

Rin seemed rather surprised when we pulled over beside a nightclub. Her eyes widened unrealistically, her jaw dropping, and a noise that sounded awfully like a confused whimper stuttered past her lips.

I was the first to hop out, breathing in the familiar smell of beer and ashes, stretching to loosen my joints from the cramped car ride. Afterwards, I lent a helping hand to the star-struck Rin, who speechlessly took it and climbed out of the minivan.

"I'll show you around, sweet pea," Kenta breathed into Rin's ear, slipping his hand into her's. She barely noticed in her shock, but, for some odd reason, Kenta took it as an acceptance to his bold invitation. "Don't get too excited, darling, the night's still young."

Hiding my disapproval and hostility behind a calm and recollected expression, I marched ahead and entered the door of the nightclub without a second glance. I made my way to my normal booth, where the usual women were waiting, gossiping nasally until they saw me limply approaching. That's when they stopped their useless chatter and stood up to greet me.

_It's great to see you back, Len! We've been dying to see you! Where've you been? How's your leg, babe? Want the usual drink, hm? It's on the house! OMG, Len, I have this story to tell you, and you're going to love it! Do you want to see my new skirt? I got it specifically for you! Want to go on the dance floor to, y'know, "dance"? I've reserved a room in case you're up for a couple of rounds or so! I saw these pair of jeans that would look absolutely fine on your legs! This night has gotten better because of you, hon!_

Slowly, I was getting into my "night mode", one that was activated only at the nightclub. When I would smoothly counter the women's lines, when I would play it cool and be mysterious, when I could be the most suavest man on the entire planet. It may seem like a lame super power, but it wasn't lame when the nightclub were like mere chess pieces in your hands; so easily played, and under your complete control.

Suddenly, despite the music blasting around the room, the sound of breaking glass pierced the air.

It snapped me out of my "night mode" immediately. My eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for the source of the sound. It landed on a pair by the wall beside the bar.

"I said, I have a boyfriend!" Rin screamed, frantically trying to escape the strong hold the taller boy towering above her had. She had attempted, to no avail, throw a glass cup, but ended up hitting the wall to the right.

Kenta made a sound similar to growl in his throat, digging his knee even deeper between her tightly folded thighs. "Oh yeah? What's the name of this "boyfriend" of your's?"

Rin stared him straight in the eye before replying. "Kyo. Miyasaki Kyo."

Kenta stopped trying to pry Rin's legs apart to stare at the blond-haired girl blankly. It was only for a millisecond, then he was back to separating her closed thighs, howling boisterously. "For a second, I believed you!"

She looked irritated. "You think I'm lying?"

Kenta scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You are lying." He quickly scanned her from head to toe. "I mean, you're cute, but Miyasaki would never go for young chicks. He's all about the older hens, practically fainting whenever he sees someone older than 20." He paused. "And, even if he did date you, he always ends up cheating. That's just how all his relationships end."

Determination flared in Rin's eyes. "Not our relationship."

"Yeah, obviously," Kenta grumbled. "'Cause you two aren't in a relationship, and he's in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by six women."

Eyes widening for a second time that night, Rin stammered back a shaky response. "Kyo wouldn't go to a place like this."

"True." Kenta nodded in agreement. "Not until Takahashi brought him over, though."

That was when Rin's urgent movements stopped, her whole body frozen. She only moved again to push Kenta out of the way, and marched up to the dance floor. Her arms shoved and pulled, all done unapologetically, until she made it to the middle.

In the centre of a circle of 20-something year old women, that were all dressed skimpily and dancing suggestively, was Kyo. His bangs were brushed out of his face, thick beads of sweat coating his forehead, his face completely joyful, howls of laughter bursting out of his mouth. He moved along with the music, switching dance partners every minute, giving each girl something along the lines of a half-thrust, a strangled groan, sweet nothings or two, a few touches, a wandering hand, an empty promise, a sugarcoated compliment, the word "love" mentioned a couple of times.

I gulped, guilt and shame rumbling in my stomach. I wanted to reach out, run, and comfort her - but one of the women with me slid a hot hand under my shirt, and I turned away, trying to ignore the blond girl standing in the middle of the dance floor, heartbroken.

I couldn't bear to look at her face, the expression that showed she couldn't have cared less if she disappeared at that second.

The world might as well have exploded, but the crying Rin wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Rin was soulless.<p>

It didn't help when she decided to talk to Kyo about it, hoping it was all some misunderstanding or such. Clearly, it didn't go well.

A month or two ago, I had been talking to Sally and Desmond while the others had gone to get takeaway. Apparently, Kyo was in Sally's class, and she couldn't believe it when I accidentally said that Rin was his girlfriend. "I feel sorry for Kagamine-chan," she stated with a sad shake of her head. "Kyo always cheats. It's, like, in his nature. And since it's all done purposefully, he never lies or sugarcoats it to his girlfriends. He's insensitive like that."

"Then why would he date Rin?" I had asked, curious. _Seriously! What was the point of promising to stay with one girl yet have a thousand flings?_

"I feel like he truly loves Kagamine-chan, Len." Sally admitted with a quiet sigh. "It's just - with all the women crawling around him in the nightclub, he couldn't help it! Kyo has no sense of restraint, the guy is a loose canon - literally."

That's exactly what happened to Rin.

She asked, and was faced with the harsh truth. Kyo, as Sally had said, didn't try to lie or sugarcoat his wrongdoings, but instead revealed everything.

Of course, Rin was upset.

I would've been more sympathetic if it weren't for two things.

One: the voice in my head absolutely loved seeing her in pain - Wow! I can't believe she's actually falling apart because of some douche that looks like Shaggy from Scooby Doo!

Two: Rin visited me more often after the breakup.

Most of her visits would lead to a nightlong holiday at the nightclub. The frequency of her visits caused Kenta to "initiate" her, too.

Coaxed her into taking drugs, treating her to unwanted drinks at the bar, promising to take better care of her than Kyo, his hands dangerously wandering, a little too heated and a little less civilised. I have no clue as to what Kenta's idea was of an "initiation", because his was just too sexual.

And, yes, she did encounter Kyo at the nightclub, but she was always sheltered by Kenta, who was constantly sweeping her away to the bar, or at the back of an alleyway, or to a private room. The ex-couple barely spared a glance at each other, mostly because they were preoccupied with other things.

I hated and appreciated Kenta at the same time.

It was bothersome seeing a slobbery and sleazy guy like Kenta barely restrain himself from jumping Rin at any second, yet he managed to distract her when necessary. Keep her from shedding a billion tears and an emotional breakdown; it was probably the most important thing Kenta had done for me in life.

Then, on one supposedly normal night, _he_ appeared.

At the beginning, I didn't know who he was, but afterwards, I knew.

As per usual, I had been lounging in my booth, a few women under my arms, more seated beside me. One was cradling a champagne bottle, smiling provokingly. We were all chatting mindlessly, our conversation not quite as enjoyable as the one's I used to have with Rin.

They were always talking about some new skirt or their hot neighbour or the new model of an expensive car brand or a new dress collection created by one of their favourite fashion designers or their thesis in college or their exams in high school or the new iPhone or a new Korean drama or a new boyband - the list dragged on.

However, notably, with Rin, she always kept it interesting. The new spider she befriended, another cat that broke into her house and stole all the tuna, some random video she found on the Internet, a new Nintendo game, an epic battle between her and her Maths teacher - thankfully, the list went on.

Maybe it's because I actually enjoyed Rin as a person. Not some random and older woman in a shady nightclub.

Anyway, they were yammering when Rin wobbled to us, extremely tipsy. She looked as white as a sheet as she croaked, "Len. I wanna go home. Take me home."

My eyebrows rose at the sight of her. She looked exhausted, sweaty, and on the verge of crying and throwing up. "Rin? That's you, right?" She nodded lifelessly. "Oh, well, hi?" I waved a little, slightly awkward. "And about what you said...yeah, no. I'm not leaving, Rinny-kins."

I noticed her eyes quickly fill up with water. "I need to go home."

I sighed exasperatedly. It was so bothersome having to ask the others if we could leave early, and I doubted they would've said yes. Rin just has to take a cab alone, I thought, sighing inwardly. "You can go home by yourself, Rin. You're a big girl now."

Frowning, Misaki - Maya? Sera? Momo? I hadn't a clue - interrupted me. "But, Len, it's past midnight. It's dangerous for her to be wandering around this part of town at this hour."

"You've got a point, sweetheart." I decided to kiss her, smirking. It's what they wanted whenever they managed to impress me. In this case, Misaki's(?) knowledge impressed me. Finally, I faced Rin again with a listless shrug. "I guess it's better for you to stay with us until I feel like going home."

Rin shook her head. "Who knows what time you'll be done here."

"Rin, why can't you just have fun and let go?" I asked, sighing, grabbing the bottle of champagne and shoving it right in front of her face. "Go on, have a drink."

She glared at me, wobbling backwards. "I'm underage. You're underage."

I felt anger bubbling inside me as she continued to ruin the night. "You are such a hypocrite, Rin." I pushed the bottle away, gritting my teeth. "I saw you chugging down those cocktails at the bar, as if the world had no age limitations. Don't you dare say you're underage."

Rin grimaced. "You don't know what happened."

"Rin, if you're going to ruin the mood, why don't you leave? Since you're such a drinking badass, I bet you can handle yourself on the way home, right?" I said mockingly. When Misaki(?) attempted to interrupt again, I shut her up but kissing her.

By the time I pulled away, Rin was gone, and I was frustrated and upset. I tugged Misaki(?) closer, panting from our previous making out session, "Let's get a room, yeah?"

It was all hurried. We got a room, barely closed the door before jumping onto the creaky bed. Clothes disappeared quickly, skin against skin, tongues doing some exotic dance.

Suddenly, a shrill voice resounded from outside. Immediately, I shoved Misaki away and clambered out of the bed to peer out of the window. Outside, Rin was on the ground, one of the bouncer's towering above her.

Instantly, I started to dress again. Pants, shirt and shoes was all I needed.

Misaki watched me, confused. "What's happening, Len?"

I quickly zipped up my pants, and stuffed my feet into my Converses. "I just realised how stupid I am." Then I ran out of the room, jumped down a flight of stairs, and bursted out of the nightclub - only to find that Rin had disappeared.

I knew she had ran into the left alleyway, considering the gravelly tracks leading inside. I charged in, without hesitation, and ran and ran and ran until I stopped. Quickly, I hid myself inside the shadows as I observed the scene playing out in front of me.

Rin was on the ground, and a guy was kneeling beside her. I couldn't pick up a lot of their conversation, but I did hear this; "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

And I knew it was _him_.

* * *

><p>Later on, Rin developed a mental disorder. An anxiety disorder.<p>

By then, I was discharged from the hospital and I was back to living my days in a big and empty house, huddled on the couch, trying to pay attention to the TV. (Everyday Housewives Season 1 ended, and the next season was coming out in 7 months, and I had nothing else to watch.)

She hadn't told me herself, but I did bump into her at the supermarket.

I was buying microwaveable crap when I accidentally ran into a girl standing in the middle of the aisle.

I had been wandering aimlessly, trying to look thoughtful after deciding that my house was not a place I wanted to return to immediately. Especially since there was absolutely nothing to do but get lost in thought - and my thoughts always led to a dark place.

And it just so happened that, this time, my thoughts led me to crash into a random girl.

The not-so-random Kagamine Rin.

It was a hard collision that knocked her down and sent me stumbling backwards. I managed to keep myself upright while she landed on the tiled floor, butt first.

My mouth opened to apologise. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there—!"

But then our eyes met, and I instantly shut up.

For a second, we were like strangers simply in shock and confusion. Then, her eyes widened in recognition, and Rin started screaming.

My body shuddered at the shrill and frightened noise, backing away, flinching. I watched her push herself away from me, scrambling on the floor like a wounded animal. People crowded in curiosity and slight concern but Rin continued shrieking as if she and I, the most scariest monster the devil had sent from hell, were the only ones in the store.

A middle-aged man tapped my shoulder, looking worried. "What's happening?"

Another woman amongst the crowd was frantic. "I'm calling for an ambulance!"

I turned to the man, stoically, mouth becoming dry. "I don't know."

That was a lie.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this day has actually arrived!" Lenka exclaimed, squealing in her seat. "Princess Len is finally going to high school!"<p>

I yanked on my tie, frowning. "Not exactly an event worth celebrating, Lenka."

The black car halted to a stop right in front of NZ Academy, and Lenka patted her chauffeur's shoulder in thanks. Then, she faced me, smirking. "We're here."

I followed her out of the car, my frown deepening. "You don't have to tell me the obvious."

Gracefully, Lenka swung her designer schoolbag over her shoulder as she led me through the entrance, past the gates and into a path lined with cherry blossom trees and excited students.

As we trailed down the pathway, I observed the people around us, the thought of some of them being my classmates unnerved me. A lot of my classmates from Junior High went to different schools. I'm pretty sure only a handful went to NZ.

We made it to the front doors, where a huge bulletin was set up, lists of names filed under all the classes. My eyes instantly searched for Rin's name. A grimace slowly formed on my face when I realised she was in a different class. I was stuck in lousy 1-B, where I recognised none of the names in the list.

A hand clamped my shoulder, and I swivelled around, expecting to see Lenka and her bright smile - but, instead, I instantly met the eyes of a blue-haired giant.

Kaito seemed taller, broader, a lot more masculine compared to the last time I saw him. Now that I think about it, I actually can't remember the last time we saw each other.

His lips lifted up, his way of smiling. To me, that is. "Heya, Len."

I managed a friendly smile. "How've you been, Kaito?"

Kaito averted his eyes for a millisecond, then was back to being composed. "Just feeling nostalgic to be a second year..." His cool wavered a little. "Anyway, how're you? Oh, and congratulations on your discharge from hospital."

"I'm good, thanks." We did a hesitant bro-hug. "By the way, what class are you in?"

His navy eyes darkened but in a blink of an eye, they were back to being light and vibrant. "2-C."

I turned around to face the bulletin board again, but this time, to look for class 2-C. I found Kaito's name pretty easily, but, right underneath, another name caught my eye.

_Miyasaki Kyo._

It was hard to stifle my laughter, the voice in my head bursting into cackles which only made it harder to restrain myself. I faced Kaito again, trying to remain calm. "You've got a couple of friends in there."

Kaito saw the slight trembling of my shoulders, and he replied back in a clipped voice, "Yup. I'm truly lucky."

_More like truly screwed._

Our edgy conversation finally died and the intense atmosphere melted away as Kaito was called by some friend of his, and he had to politely excuse himself. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I searched for Lenka in the sea of hyper students, and ended up finding her chatting to her new classmates, already becoming buddy-buddy and chummy with them.

I felt desolation swamp my chest as I aimlessly wandered through the crowds, acting as if I were searching for my nonexistent group of friends. The entrance ceremony was going to start in less than fifteen minutes, so I decided to explore a bit until it was time to go to the hall.

Three flights of stairs and one ladder later, I somehow managed to stumble upon the school's rooftop. I walked around the empty landscape before going over to the fenced edge to peer down at the pink trees and tiny, scrambling humans. It was a sight that was breathtaking, but the beauty made my eyes sore and I needed to turn away.

I was about to leave the rooftop when my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID before answering the call with a sigh. "What's up, Mika?"

Her sugar-laced and rainbow-coloured voice rang out from the other line. "Helloooo, sweetheart! Just wanted to call you before your entrance ceremony! Congrats on making it in, btw! NZ Academy is super tough, I really don't understand why you didn't go to Easton instead!"

Despite the irritating volume of her voice, a smile etched itself on my face. "Mika, you gotta understand that my Aunt Rosie wanted me to go to NZ because Lenka goes here."

The blond-haired girl made an upset noise. "D'aw, Len, c'mon! We all know that your aunt didn't send you to Easton because we've got a supposedly "bad reputation". I mean, there's nothing wrong with Easton! We're awesome!"

Mika's definition of awesome and Aunt Rosie's definition of awesome were completely different.

Yeah, I wanted to go to Easton because the whole crew were there, but Rin was here, in NZ, and I couldn't afford to lose her. Not before I solved my problems.

Besides, it's true about Easton's "bad reputation". They were known for sporting tons of outcasts and delinquents and "misunderstood kids". No one really wanted to send their kids to that school unless they were extremely poor and/or they couldn't have cared less. The building itself was a wreck, looking more like an abandoned warehouse rather than a place of education. Aunt Rosie would rather destroy Pluto than have one of her relatives attend Easton.

I casted a glance at my wristwatch and frowned. "I would continue to comfort you if it weren't for the fact that my entrance ceremony is going to start in less than 5 minutes."

Mika's groaned, whining. "Don't leave me, Len!" She dragged the "e" in Len. "The others aren't here yet!"

"I have no choice, Mika!" I felt frustrated and annoyed all of the sudden. Maybe it's because my legs were starting to sting. A lot. "Oh, goddammit, my legs are killing me."

"Len, are okay?" Mika sounded concerned, like genuinely worried. What a joke. "Y'know, I think you should join Track & Field to get used to those bionic sticks. Grow fond of them, yeah?"

The pain lessened a little as I focused my concentration on our conversation. "Track & Field? Won't that make it worse?"

"Dunno, dunno. Just a suggestion."

Right after we ended the call, I headed down to the hall where I barely made it to the beginning of the entrance ceremony. I was too busy thinking about Mika's suggestion to notice the entranced stares from the girls around me, and the way Rin's eyes never even went my direction.

The principle was blabbering about how wonderful and great it was to have so much 1st years and seeing familiar faces in 2nd and 3rd years. He went on and on until he waddled off the stage and confetti fell from the ceiling. I didn't notice any of this; for once, thoughts that weren't dark pounded in my head.

_Track & Field... Sounds like a plan._

* * *

><p>Realisation dawned the day Clara called me.<p>

It was after school, when I was on my way to the train station. I hadn't expected the call nor even wanted to answer an unknown number, but my instinct reacted and I picked it up. Temptation rose when I heard a velvety and womanly voice, one that I didn't recognise, greeted me like we were friends. "Hello, Len. How're you?"

Instantly, I scowled. "Who is this?"

She chuckled lightly, almost mockingly. "'Birds of a feather flock together'... Yes, indeed, you and Rin are quite blunt people."

"I repeat," The edge in my voice was sharp and poisonous. "Who are you?"

"Well, Len," I could practically hear the triumphant smirk on her face as she drawled, "I'm Clara Garcia, Rin's therapist. And with your help, we will get rid of her trauma."

I gulped, nervous. The day has come, for the past to catch up...and become reality. "Trauma of what?"

I pretended I didn't know. I forced myself to lie, just so I could hear the harsh truth from someone else.

"Her trauma of you."

* * *

><p>"¥550, please."<p>

I handed the money with a shaking hand. The cashier threw them into the cash register without another glance at me. I scooted away after grabbing the box of pink hair dye.

Somehow, without much coherent thinking, my feet led me back to my humongous house and soon I was standing in front of my bathroom mirror, staring into the crazed and hazy eyes of my reflection.

I hesitated.

But, my hesitation disappeared when the scene from two hours ago replayed in my head.

Rin screaming, lying on the cold and concrete floor of the white room, tears bursting out like a dam explosion. The way her eyes seemed to look at me with fear, as if I would do something to her, something worse than death. The way her tiny body shook, the way her hands covered her head in defence. The way she looked, wholly, frightened, because of me. For once, it wasn't darkly pleasing; it hurt. I felt guilt and sadness and regret. For once, the meanness wasn't there.

I breathed in, slowly, shaking.

Then, I stuck brown contacts into my eyes to hide the blue orbs underneath, ones that would surely trigger Rin's attacks. She hated them, too. No matter what anyone may say about my so-called "breathtaking eyes", I will forever hate them if they hurt Rin in any way.

Next, was my hair.

I followed the instructions on the box - pour water into glass of hair dye, mix until creamy, apply twice, let it stay for 6 hours - and was prepared to apply when I hesitated, again. I needed to see my past self once more before deciding to turn a new leaf. The annoying jingle that they played every new year echoed irritatingly in my head - _New Year, New You!_

Shaking my head, shedding any stupid or irrelevant thoughts off my mind, I finally applied the first strip of pink onto the yellowy canvas that was my head.

I looked like a member of some punk band that clearly didn't think through the whole "pink is cool" concept thoroughly.

Shrugging, I carried on. It was useless to leave one strip of pink on my head, and leave the rest blonde. I closed my eyes through the whole process. Wasn't necessarily the greatest idea - I ended up painting my neck, ears, and staining one of my favourite shirts - but it made the job less painful.

In the end, I looked like some magical girl in a shoujo anime, one that flew right out of the TV screen and crashed into the real world.

I sighed, scratching my neck in annoyance and regret.

Only one thought comforted me.

_For Rin. Remember, it's for Rin._

* * *

><p>The night sky was starry, like glittery sprinkles were spilt all over a dark table cloth. The town centre was bustling with lively and fun stalls. Beautifully painted paper lanterns were hung high-above, and a lot of people had their own. The town was crowded and excited, ready for the celebration for the coming of summer.<p>

I munched on some fluffy cotton candy, glancing side to side in curiosity. Every sight awed me, and the world seemed brighter and greater in this little village.

"Let's get a lantern each," Mikuo said with his toothy grin.

(I'm surprised he didn't have a girlfriend yet. I mean, putting aside his ignorance, lack of subtlety and idiocy, he's the perfect guy. Sweet, innocent, caring, friendly, tall, handsome, bilingual, straightforward, from a wealthy background; the complete package.)

Rin and I nodded in agreement.

Rin, with her puffy eyes and enormous straw hat, clucked her tongue. "Kinda feeling left out in the crowd. They all have lanterns and we don't."

"What she said," I remarked, throwing the cotton candy-less stick into a nearby bin.

We stopped by a stall to but three lanterns.

Mikuo got one with swirly trees and intricate leaves. Rin got one with Sakura blossoms and pretty swans. I got one with the moon on one side, and the sun on the other.

"What do we do with these?" I asked, cradling it awkwardly in my arms as Mikuo paid for the lanterns.

Rin shrugged listlessly. Her lantern seemed to make her happy, even though she tried to hide it. "I think we light the candle inside, then we place it in the middle of the town square. Tradition, I think."

Nodding, I hugged the lantern closer. "Makes no sense... But, okay."

It didn't take long to get to the town square, but it was difficult to squeeze our way through the crowds of pumped people. Once making it to the centre-middle, we placed our lanterns with the rest, and whispered quick and quiet prayers before lighting the candles provided inside.

I stumbled back, afterwards, and looked up to see a small woman waddle out of the tallest building's balcony. She greeted us politely yet cheerily. "Hello, hello, everyone! Thank you for coming to the end of the season festival! I am here to announce the launch of the lanterns! Once again, thank you for coming, and enjoy the night while it's still young!"

At that second, after she waddled back indoors, lanterns started rising and floating into the sky. A series of surprised and awed noises were heard throughout the crowd, including mine.

I kept my eyes focused on my own lantern. It kind of sagged behind, trudging yet steady. It twirled a bit before properly propelling upwards into the sky. Satisfied with the results, pleased with the fact that my lantern surprisingly didn't crash and burn, I turned to face Rin.

Her eyes were wide, her lips parted to let out a barely audible gasp, excitement and joy obvious in her expression. I looked up to see what she was so proud of. Then, I understood; her lantern was soaring high, the highest amongst about three thousand other lanterns. It buffered here and there, but still, it was the highest and brightest, and that's what made Rin smile.

A burst of happiness hit me like a ton of bricks, and I can't exactly understand why.

I smiled because she smiled. She smiled because her world was brighter, and I smiled because her smile made my world brighter.

I realised, that this was how I wanted Rin. Not in despair or sadness or fear, but smiling, happy, proud.

And, for that night only, we weren't depressed.

We were smiling because summer was coming, and its outlook was bright. Like Rin's lantern, our future's are bright, despite the problems along the way, we'll soar high into the sky like paper lanterns.

What I hadn't felt for a long time, suddenly filled my chest with its warmth.

_Hope._

* * *

><p>The next Monday was a dull one.<p>

The lanterns and yukatas and kimonos and cotton candy and straw hats and fairy lights and stalls and excited people all disappeared in a flash.

It felt like a blurry dream, a wondrous dream any person would yearn for, then we were stuffed into a torturous train ride back home where, right afterwards, I took a cab back to my big and empty house. I had barely removed my shoes before I passed out from sleep deprivation on my living room couch.

That Sunday was mostly made up of sappy Korean dramas and binge-eating about five Ben & Jerry's ice-cream. I didn't call Mikuo or Rin, and they didn't call me. I supposed we were all busy adapting ourselves back to reality, the harsh and cruel truth.

Monday morning was a groan and a swear word, then I was in my homeroom class, trying not to light the school on fire just so my classmates would shut up and the teachers would be convinced to let us go home.

My head was laid flat on my desk, eyes screwed shut, ears blocking out any and every sound that irritated me, trying to sleep. I tried to think happy thoughts. _Lanterns! Ice cream! Lee Min Ho! Cotton candy! The ashes of the school building! _But none of them seemed to make me feel completely joyful.

What made if worse was the fact that my homeroom teacher finally made it to the classroom.

I had to drag myself up off my seat just to stand in respect and be polite. I couldn't get away with staying in my seat, because my damned surname just had to start with a "k" so that meant I got a middle seat in the third row. Whoopee.

"Class 1-B, we have a new student in our class today. He is coming from the States, again, but he's completely Japanese!" Our lanky teacher started applauding as if nationality held any sort of important significance to us. "Please welcome, Mr. Hirose!"

That's when an undeniably handsome guy strode into our classroom, chin jutting out, shoulders straightened, a charismatic aura surrounding his entire body. He had stylishly choppy hair, that was painted in the most brightest green I've ever seen. His eyes held a fierce and proud glint, one that showed he wasn't a person who'd give up easily. Basically, it was a stubborn glint. He had loosened his tie and rolled up his cardigan sleeves, all done fashionably. Overall, he was the image of a super model.

Like the flamboyant boy had cat-walked straight out of the pages of a teen magazine.

He stopped right beside our homeroom teacher, smirking. After a beat of silence, he bowed gracefully and came back up with an even wider grin. "I'm Hirose Gumo. Please take care of me."

My brain instantly woke up, like sobering after a hangover. It was him. It was Broccoli - no, wait - it was Gumo. As in, the one and only guy friend I tolerated when I was younger.

_Gumo... So that's his name._

"Wait, aren't you that singer from Emerald Entertainment?!" A girl in my class shrieked, in terror or joy, I had no clue.

He nodded prettily. Similar to a prince in all his magnificently beautiful glory. "I am. And I'm planning to make my Asian debut in a few months."

"Woah," the guy sitting next to me slumped in his chair, gasping in disbelief. "We'll be classmates with a celebrity."

"Class 1-B!" Our homeroom teacher slammed down his textbooks twice to get the class to shut up. "Now that we've calmed down, I'd like to tell Mr. Hirose where he'll be sitting." He scanned the entire room thoughtfully. "I think the fourth row is the best place."

Teacher's biased decision - he thought four was a lucky number - so Gumo ended up sitting right behind me, where the only vacant seat was. Honestly, I think our teacher knew about the singer's transfer and purposefully kept that seat empty.

Halfway through a really long and boring lesson about some Maths and complicated equations - that I honestly did not find useful nor understandable - a note was thrown at the back of my head and somehow landed on my lap. Wow, gravity made sense.

I didn't hesitate to unfold the crumpled page and read it. Written in sharp and small Japanese letters were, **Takahashi Len, right? We need to talk. the rooftop, lunch. - Gumo** (His name was signed with a big and intricate G, followed by weird scribbles. It was probably his singer signature.)

I wrote back a reply, not really expecting anything from the sudden invitation. **Yeah, I'm Takahashi Len. And okay? - Len** Then I threw the note backwards, right into his opened notebook, and I couldn't help but grin at my awesome accuracy.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Got ambushed by a ton of "worshippers" - I was practically the next Messiah to them - at small break and in-between classes, briefly hung out with the ever so rigid Kaito in the janitor's closet when we decided to simultaneously ditch our History classes, and nearly set my English class on fire because they were so obnoxious and loud.

Eventually, when lunch rolled around, without a single trace of anything significant beforehand, I had pretty high expectations of our meeting. _What was he going to say? What was he going to do? Will he hug me? Punch me? Playfully? Spitefully? Coolly? Was he going to be polite and distant? Was he going to act as if he'd never left? Was he going to ask about Kaito? Was he going to ask about Rin?_

Wait—goddammit. Wait.

_Rin._

Obviously.

A huge sigh escaped my lips as I trudged up the stairwell upwards to the rooftop. _Obviously, Rin._

I pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by breezy winds and invading sun rays. My feet walked to the centre, my hand releasing its grip on the metallic door and letting it close with a bang, my eyes trying to find a green-haired model in the blinding field of light.

Upon hearing the door close rather loudly, Gumo swivelled around, shaking away his tranced gaze on the Sakura blossoms below. At first, he was surprised. Then he was tight-lipped, a little irked but a little relieved. "Glad you kept your promise," he said in a clipped voice.

"Can't say no to an old friend," I remarked, smiling. I could vaguely see the outline of his small structure, the short shoulders and the slim body, but his intense stare was clear.

"I just wanted to tell you something." He stepped towards me, unnervingly graceful and light footsteps that barely made a noise, and then we were face to face. And all his features were clear. "Since I'm back, I'd prefer it if you stayed away from Rin."

Of course, _Rin_.

I frowned, my smile falling quicker than it appeared. "What nonsense are you suddenly spouting?"

Gumo chuckled. It was airy, and mocking. "What I'm saying, Len, is that, while I'm here, you keep your clammy hands away from Rin, okay?" When I gave him an innocent look - _What ever are you talking about, my dear friend?_ - he sneered, his voice dropping eerily low, "I know what you did to Rin, Len. That bullshit you made her go through? Yeah, I know all about it."

For a second, I was shocked. Jaw dropped and wide-eyed. But then I was composed, cool. "Kinda figured that out when you took her away in that alleyway, blubbering idiotically, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."" I scoffed, irritated. "That, was absolute bullshit."

Gumo - super model, potential idol, next top heartthrob - looked like an insane guard dog at that moment. All bark and threatening bite, crazed and feral - do now, think later - ready to pounce unapologetically. A sight to behold, partly for its rarity, partly for the amusement I received from his unkempt state. _Celebrities are supposed to be dazzling, charming, right?_ "I didn't want to go to America. But my parents forced me too. Said I had higher chances of "making it" there, but not in Asia. Then, suddenly, one random Wednesday afternoon, they decided, Hey, let's force our son to make an Asian debut!" He grimaced at the thought of his parents. "Well, I'm sort of grateful to them. Without their hasty decision-making, I wouldn't have been able to return to Rin."

_Hopeless romantics are always batshit crazy, and/or dumb._ "Rin barely remembers you." I smirked triumphantly. "And besides, you've been gone too long to know the situation right now. It's not as dramatic as you say it is."

"You're dangerous, Len, dangerous," he blew out, suddenly tired, shaking his head. "You sugarcoat your wrongdoings, then expect the victims to fix it themselves. Selfish bastard." He continued shaking his head, flamboyantly, prettily. Then he took it a step too far. "No wonder your parents died. Karma musta known that you were gonna grow up and be a troublemaker."

Rage filled my entire body, like an explosion, but quicker and angrier. I grabbed his collar, twisting it in my hands like flexible candy. Except Gumo's collar wasn't flexible, nor was he an inanimate object that didn't need oxygen. "Listen here, you punk. Don't come waltzing back in Japan like you're some hotshot, because, surprise surprise, bitch, you're not. It's changed since you left. I've changed. Rin's changed." I released his collar, scoffing. "And we don't need you to act as if we're still the same because, again, surprise surprise, bitch, we are not the same anymore."

Then I stomped away from the coughing boy, annoyed, upset, so full of blood red anger. However, I stopped halfway through my grand exit and turned around, grimacing, "This reunion was a disappointment. I thought we were gonna be friends again, buds, like back in the days. But, instead, we've become enemies." My heart clenched. _I never had a close guy friend, and I never will_. "Rin is not mine, nor your's. But I'm sure as hell that she won't appreciate your superior attitude, because, hell, that girl is a fighter, and she is not tolerating any, and I mean _any_, of your ginormous ego."

I turned away from his disgusted expression, upside down smile and annoyed glint in his eyes, frowning even more. "You aren't Gumo anymore. You're some sort of prejudiced diva that murdered my friend." I finally left the rooftop and skipped down a couple of steps before coming to a stop midway through the staircase.

My chest hurt. Tears threatened to spill. A headache was stirring. Feelings were becoming uncontrollable.

_Goodbye, Gumo. _

_Hello imposter._

* * *

><p><strong>301/14 - Woah, hey, I'm back.**

**Okay, first of all, I'm sincerely apologetic for being EXTREMELY late with this update. Yes, I had said that this chapter was originally supposed to be published on the 27th of December, and it's literally been a month (and 3 days) late. I have a reason though! School started again AND I had to to do some important stuff over the past few weeks.**

**Secondly, I would like to apologise for the absurd length of this chapter. However, I would like defend my case. This is a SPECIAL chapter, that's why it's sooooooo long.**

**ALSO, HEADS UP: There is a poll on my profile about special chapters for Smile with Me. There is a list of characters that you can choose from - you can choose 3 from the list, so be wise! - and whoever you pick will get a special chapter like this! Honestly, all of the characters in the poll have their own interesting back stories, but I don't think I can write one for all of them, y'know? Also, the next special chapter may come up after two or three more Rin chapters.**

**I guess that's all I have to say for January. Anyways, thanks for the** **reviews, favourites and follows! :)**


	9. Swans & Feather Quills

**Smile with Me**

I threw the my racket into my sports bag with a disgusted grunt, and angrily wiped the sweat off my body with my yellow towel.

I had lost another match, and it was starting irritate me.

Just glancing at the cheery and squealing brunette a few metres away from me gave me the most painful shudders and the most unpleasant thoughts.

Wholeheartedly, I swear I could beat her easily. However, lately, I've been out of the zone, my heaven. Concentration comes and goes, but mostly goes, and stays away. I couldn't focus on the tennis ball, although usually, during matches, it was the apple of my eye. Nothing was more important than the ball. These days, anything but the ball was visually stimulating.

As expected, Luka rushed up to me, panting and panicky. "Rin! What happened?! You lost the match by five points!"

A noise that sounded a lot like a growl rumbled deep in my throat. "Nothing. I just don't feel like trying."

Honestly, I didn't understand what was wrong with me.

Maybe it had something to do with the Hatsunes...

Ever since they crash-landed into my life and made themselves comfortable, my world had changed drastically. I started going back to therapy, actually had a decent conversation with Len (even went on a trip with him, but that's hardly relevant) and got myself tangled up with a psychotic and ridiculously British twat.

Or, it could be the fact that I'm slowly warming up to Len.

Which made no sense, because literally a few weeks ago, I was loathing the guy like I loathed cockroaches. He might as well have been cockroach, that's how disgusting he was. Well, back then.

I don't know, it just seemed like Len was reverting back to the Len from before? The Len that was charming and sweet and unbelievably caring. The Len before the accident. The Len that had two real legs. The Len that wasn't bitter, mean, sadistic, and cold.

_The Len I adored._

I'm pretty sure his slight makeover helped me warm up to him. With his icy blue eyes gone and replaced by rich chocolatey brown ones, and his striking blonde hair covered with a beautiful Sakura pink - it just hid the ugly memories that came with his previous features.

Along with the hair and eyes; the insensitive lilt in his voice, the hateful sneer, the sadistic smirk, the sharply cocked eyebrows, the sarcastic and cold voice, the clenched jaw, the intimidating look, and the eerie feeling and the manipulative aura omitting from him - something dark, and mean - all of it washed away as if they were never, ever, a part of Len.

My train of thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Luka grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me lightly. "Are you okay, Rin? Seriously? Something's wrong, and it's affecting your performance during matches!"

Scowling, I slapped her sweaty palms off of my shoulders, and backed away, taking a defensive stance. "There is nothing wrong with me, you busybody! I'm just lazy, that's all."

Luka looked unconvinced. "Is it Miku? Because, you know, you can drop by my apartment any time you want..."

I frowned. "That's incredibly unnecessary, Luka. I appreciate the implied invitation, but Miku needs space, and me being there will suffocate her."

The pink-haired girl twiddled with her thumbs, flustered. "It'll be nice for you to just visit once... I feel like she's planning to return soon, but something's keeping her from leaving. And I think you're capable of getting it out of her, 'cause you're friends, right?

The first thought that popped into my mind was: _Luka_.

As in, Miku's silent and pitiful love for Luka.

Surely, Miku felt it was only suitable for her to leave the apartment soon for being surrounded by a lovey-dovey couple was going to irritate her, much more if she actually liked someone within the couple. But, from my ignorant point of view, it's possible that she didn't want to leave just so she could see Luka every morning. Wasn't that what people in love want? To see the person they love every day?

Realistically, Miku wouldn't really speak to Luka afterwards, they weren't friends or anything impractical like that, so leaving Luka's apartment was practically cutting off all ties with the pink-haired girl.

And, obviously, Miku wouldn't want that.

She's definitely too stubborn to admit it, but it's quite obvious.

A laboured sigh escaped my lips. "Fine. I'll go over to your house later, okay?"

Luka smiled brightly. Like she thought I was some saviour descending from above, a trail of golden sparkles behind me. Like I was going to solve Miku's problems, like a fairy godmother, or some cheesy crap like that.

Well, hah, I'm not.

I'm just a snarky midget who pointed out the truth that people didn't want to accept. Or the truth that some people are oblivious to.

Luka was the latter.

She didn't even know that she was the heart of the problem.

Literally.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

I glanced sideways, irked, to meet the twinkling eyes of Luka. Sighing, I closed my locker, and faced her. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Luka didn't seem to believe that I was actually going along with one of her schemes, since she pinched herself on the cheek before skipping out of the school. I trailed behind, groaning internally. The summer sun greeted me a little too eagerly, its rays piercing my skin and weighing my shoulders down. With another sigh, I undid my two top buttons on my blouse to cool myself.

The walk to the train station was filled with silence and quiet thoughts. Luka basked in her more than obvious happiness while I dreaded each step. Since Luka's stop was further away than mine, I couldn't help but whimper under my breath as we passed by my stop, and I had to turn away from the widely opened doors. It was torturous knowing that, oh, home sweet home was purposefully slipping through my fingers.

After the awkward train ride, we walked five minutes to get to Luka's apartment block. Then, ridiculously ditzy Luka just had to forget her keys so she had to call Gakupo to allow us in. Even more, the elevator was broken so we had to trudge up six flights of stairs to get to her den.

By the time we made it up, Gakupo was waiting by the door, clad in baggy sweatpants and a knitted sweater. A wide smile bloomed on his face when he saw Luka running towards him. "Babe!" He exclaimed, picked her up and swung her around, both of them laughing boisterously.

I stood back, fidgeting in awkwardness. "Um..."

Gakupo finally set Luka down, both breathless, and Luka faced me again, grinning. "Rin, this is Gakupo, my boyfriend."

He outstretched a large hand, smiling as wide as his girlfriend. "Hey, I've only ever seen you at school, it's great to officially meet you."

I shook his hand politely. "Pleasure is mine."

With a appreciative nod - _you're cool, so you're welcome to come into our apartment_ - Gakupo swivelled around and pushed their door open. His grin never left as he led us inside. "You can take a seat wherever, I'll go get Miku," he said with a warm smile, then disappeared into the hallway to the left.

Their apartment was exactly how I pictured it.

Neat and stylish.

Upon coming inside through the front door, you immediately enter a living room and kitchen combination. The living room was situated at the right, which consisted of two long violet couches, a TV set, a glass table, two or three gaming consoles here and there, and two tall bookshelves filled to the brim with books.

Straight ahead was where there kitchen was. It had the typical features a normal kitchen would have: a stove, an oven, a fridge, a freezer, loads of cupboards, a rice cooker, a toaster, a blender, a pantry, drawers, a trashcan, a recycling bin, and a dining table for four.

They stayed true to their colour scheme; violet, white, red, black.

Luka, after locking the front door, grabbed my arm and guided me to one of their couches. Reluctantly, I sat down. "No need to be shy," she cooed, smiling sweetly, taking a seat next to me, her body inching uncomfortably close. "Guests can do whatever they want under this roof."

Literally five seconds after Luka finished her reassuring speech, Gakupo shuffled out of the hallway, tight-lipped and rigid. "Babe, Miku doesn't want to get out of her room right now..."

A sigh escaped her lips, and she got up and marched into the hall. I couldn't see into the hallway, but I did hear the loud knocking and Luka's loud voice echoing, "Miku, sweetheart, don't be rude now! Open the door and greet our guest!"

Miku responded with a muffled, "Fuck off!"

Luka reappeared, stomping out of the hallway with hot steam gushing out of her ears. "Jeez! What a killjoy!" Gakupo immediately captured her in his embrace, and they petted each other in comfort.

_How can Miku tolerate this_, I thought, a little disturbed and very uncomfortable. Sighing, I stood up and began cracking my knuckles. "Looks like I should go and talk to her."

I didn't even wait for a reply before walking into their rather dark hallway. It wasn't hard to find Miku's room, considering a badly drawn cartoonish leek was hanging from the door handle. Miku had a leek obsession, one that was worryingly intense, and I figured Luka wouldn't have passed off the opportunity to tease her about it.

I knocked once. Twice. Thrice. Then, I grabbed the door handle and forced the door open. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, and I half-stumbled into the room.

Like the living room and kitchen, the guest room was one that looked like it waltzed its way right out of an IKEA magazine. With the modern furniture, trendy designs and poppy colour scheme; it was the typical teenage-girl bedroom.

Seated on the neon-coloured bed, clad in fitting summer pyjamas, was Miku. She sat at the edge with her thighs against her chest, her gaze piercing me as I tumbled inside. "Why are you here?" Was her immediate question.

"Why are you still here?" I snapped back, closing the door with a sigh. I took a seat on the chair beside the vanity table. "It's been too long."

"And, what, you're here to take me back?" Miku yelled, the fire in her eyes blazing as she bared her sharp canines. "I told you to not worry, I'll be back, I said!"

I bit back a harsh comment. Was I supposed to believe your petty lies? Because, even if I did, it wouldn't do anything to help your pitiful situation. Instead, I huffed out, "You can't live like this forever, Miku... Your parents will hear about this, and they'll come here themselves and slap you back to your senses!"

Miku's expression darkened. "Do not mention my parents, Kagamine. You are treading on forbidden territory right now, and I suggest you shut the fuck up before I do it for you, with the _chair_ your ass is on."

A shudder ran through my body, slimy and slithery like a snake. The way Miku's voice dropped at least two octaves lower and the way her eye colour went from teal to shadowy freaked me out. However, I refused to surrender to Miku's threats. I decided a calm approach. "When are you coming back, Miku?" I purposefully made my voice gentler. Then I raised it to a sneer. "When your unrequited love for Luka disappears? Or the day you finally realise that she's head over heels in love with a Gakupo? Or, maybe, the day she tells you straight up that she only sees you as an acquaintance, a bland and mediocre title?"

Suddenly, Miku launched right out of her seat and was pinning me against the wall, her fist twisting my shirt and her sharp elbow digging into my stomach. "How did you find out?"

I felt my throat being blocked, but I managed a firm enough answer. "Wasn't it obvious...? The tears...the refusal to leave...the increase of stubbornness...your dazed gaze..."

Miku's eyes widened in realisation, and she loosened her grip on my collar. Exasperatedly, she fell back into her bed, sighing heavily. After a minute or four of silence, Miku finally spoke up. "It shouldn't matter. It's like a phase, I'll grow out of it soon and then it'll be forgotten." She paused. "But right now, it's staying and I can't do anything about it."

I bit my lip, nervously, helplessly. I was in no position to spurt out love advice like an expert, considering the disastrous mistake that was Miyasaki Kyo. I truly believed that Luka was tons better than Kyo, but since they were completely different genders, I'm pretty sure I'd give inaccurate and unreliable advice. "I think...maybe, the best thing to do is to try and move on," I hesitantly suggested. "And you can't do that if you refuse to leave this place."

"You'll need to drag me out," Miku grumbled, burying her head in her palms. "This place is like a drug; _irresistible and addictive_."

I didn't wait another second before standing up and grabbing all the stuff I could see and stuffing it into Miku's empty suitcase. She didn't bring a lot of crap with her, but they were hidden in all sorts of places in the room so it took twenty minutes to completely clear the room of Miku.

Throughout my cleaning session, Miku stayed on the bed, not looking up once, muttering comforting gibberish under her breath. Once everything was cleared, I breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm finished." I took a swift glance around the room. "There are no longer traces of you in this room."

Miku raised her head groggily, dread clear in her eyes. She slowly looked around the room, the room that looked untouched and empty. Her voice cracked as she whispered, "Get me out of here."

Hesitation surged through my body at that very second.

Watching Miku crumble and fall apart weighed my heart down. Usually she was so vulgar and loud and bossy and strict and mean and harsh - so I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she barely managed to hold in her sobs.

It also reminded me a lot of the brief period of time when I was still clinging on to a single strand of hope, wishing and believing that my relationship with Kyo wasn't going to crash and burn. It was truly hopeless, and in the end I gave up. Mostly because the string of hope was actually life's delusions.

Right now, Miku was wavering between the blissful lie and the bitter truth.

Gritting my teeth, I grabbed Miku's hand and didn't wait another second for her reaction before kicking the door open. I continued dragging Miku through the dim hallway and out into the living room/kitchen where Luka and Gakupo were anxiously waiting. They bolted right out of their seats the moment they saw us.

Luka spotted the suitcase in my hand, and her jaw dropped. "What's happening, Rin? What are you doing—?"

"You said that Miku was planning to go, right?" To this, Luka meekly nodded. "Well, yeah, she was. All she needed was a little push."

Miku had began pulling on her leathery black boots and black hoodie. I noticed that she avoided eye contact with both Gakupo and Luka. I stepped forward to shake Luka's hand. "Thanks for everything, Luka. We all appreciate it."

Luka said nothing, her lips tightly shut, her eyes boring a hole at the back of Miku's head.

"We were glad to have a guest, for once. The apartment gets a little quiet sometimes. Miku was a pleasure to have," Gakupo said politely, cracking a grin amongst the heavy silence. "If you run away from home again, come back here, okay?"

Miku nodded, her fringe covering her face so I couldn't see her expression. "Noted."

Once Miku was done zipping up her hoodie and adding on a black beanie, Luka left Gakupo's side to hug her. The pink-haired girl buried her head deep into the crook of Miku's neck, mumbling, "This isn't the end, okay? We'll talk at school, and I'll visit you at lunch."

The green-haired girl was frozen. Stiffly, she patted Luka's back. "Whatever you want."

Luka pulled away, and I saw Miku's eyes flash with sadness and need. It was too short, too sweet, Luka ended it too quickly. On the other hand, the pink-haired girl seemed carefree, smiling even. "We're friends, yeah? And friends trust and rely on each other, so don't hesitate to call me."

Miku smiled, too. Except her's was bitter and scornful. "Yeah. Friends."

At that very second, sadly, Miku chose the delusional string of hope.

* * *

><p>The next day was supposed to be normal.<p>

I was woken up, as per usual, by my obnoxiously loud and incredibly bossy sisters and their dangerous wooden spoons. I had a stereotypical Japanese breakfast; sushi with soy sauce and spring rolls. Like always, I took the subway to school. I went to my homeroom class down at my desk. Miku's desk was empty. I didn't really care, a feeling in my gut telling me that she was probably coming back soon. Mikuo's desk was empty, too. Probably deciding between which brand was better for his schoolbag - _Prada or Superdry?_

It was supposed to be a normal day... Unfortunately, it wasn't.

The moment I made myself comfortable in my chair, Len strode into my classroom, his pink hair glistening unrealistically, a mischievous grin etched on his face. "Rin, Rin!"

I suppressed a groan. "Too early in the morning for this, Len." When we made accidental eye contact, a shudder subconsciously ran down my spine, but I tried to cover it up with a casual shrug. "What do you want?"

His face suddenly darkened, like a shadow washed away his happiness. "Have you seen anyone new recently? Like a transfer student?"

My mind instantly turned to Oliver.

His nasty smirk. His British drawl. His curly Japanese letters. His princely aura. His cocky way of raising his eyebrows. His listless movements. His pale blonde hair. His stupid, stupid, stupid arrogance.

His casualness at the death of an innocent human being.

I couldn't help but cringe. "Yeah... I hate him. He is such a jerk."

Relief flooded Len's expression as he fell into Mikuo's empty seat with a sigh. "Good! I'm glad we see eye to eye here."

"Why?" I grabbed his forearm, a little panicky, but happy to know someone else knew about Oliver. "Have you met him? Len, he's dangerous. We need to get him kicked out immediately."

Len's eyebrows rose, skeptical. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call him dangerous, Rin..."

"Are you serious?!" My voice rose to a yell. "Len, Oliver wants to kill an innocent civilian, and you think he isn't dangerous?!"

He looked surprised, at first, but his expression slowly became confused. "Oliver...? Who's that?" When I remained silent, and beyond embarrassed at my sudden outburst, Len carried on, "I was talking about _Gu_— Actually, nope, never mind."

I was too preoccupied with my embarrassment and shame for raising my voice in a crowded area to think about Len's vagueness. "Anyway, Oliver. Yeah, he's a new transfer student in my class, and he's planning on killing Mikuo."

Len's shoulders stiffened, his expression frozen between shock and disbelief. "Seriously?" Then, he relaxed his tense body, and held his head in his palms, exasperated. "Just when things were getting peaceful here..."

"It's never peaceful in our lives, Len," I bit back.

"True." He agreed with a lazy nod. "Anyway, I know Mikuo's stupid, as in "Africa is a country!" stupid, but who'd want to kill him?"

"Apparently, Mikuo's hotshot grandfather made Oliver's grandfather's business go bankrupt, and crushed his dreams, so Oliver wants to avenge his father by killing Mikuo," I explained quickly.

"I thought Mikuo was stupid," Len stated, breathless. "Just because he's related to his grandfather, doesn't mean he deserves to die."

I was about to agree - for once, Len and I were actually taking each other's sides - but my homeroom teacher marched in, so Len had to sneak out without a goodbye.

A lot was on my mind so I didn't really notice what happened to me for the rest of the day.

First of all, surprise surprise, _Oliver_.

I hadn't been able to tell Avanna, or any other SFS member, mostly because I hadn't seen them hanging around the school premises lately, and partly because I felt like Oliver was waiting for me to tell them.

I haven't seen the twerp a lot, the last time I saw him was after school on the day of my confrontation. He sort of disappeared afterwards, and hadn't been attending school so far this week.

Which unnerved me.

Another thought was Miku, who hadn't shown up yet. But, what worried me more, was the fact that Mikuo had somehow vanished too. He wasn't in school yesterday, or today. Cripes.

Thinking made time fly during lessons, and soon, it was already lunch.

I made my way to the back of school, where the dumpsters were situated, carrying my lunch underneath my armpit. As per usual, the back of the school was empty, and I was the only one there, aside from the rotting food and discarded rubbish.

Had to admit, though, it was odd without Mikuo obnoxiously rambling by my side. He was the one who found this secret spot, and I felt like it was a lot less special when the original founder wasn't here to brighten the atmosphere.

As I was making myself comfortable in-between the huge, green dumpsters, I heard a rustling sound in the bushes right in front of me. At first, I thought it was just raccoon or rat - they were always scavenging around for leftover scraps - but then I heard a masculine voice swear, and even though my ham sandwich seemed off, I'm pretty sure that I wasn't hallucinating - _rodents don't swear._

Cursing under my breath, I groggily got up and marched over to the bushes. Swiftly, I parted the leaves, and found a boy crouched beneath the brambles, wielding what looked like a half of a pair of scissors.

His eyes were shaking, with both fear and fire. He instantly stabbed the blade towards my direction, growling, "Get away, you witch! Tell all your friends to leave me alone, too!"

I stumbled backwards, stuttering, "Woah, calm down, dude! I'm just an innocent bystander!"

He rose from the bushes, holding the blade in his right hand, clutching his expensive phone in the other. "Can I trust you?"

"Maybe?" I sighed into my hands. "I don't even know you are."

His green and plucked eyebrows rose in astonishment. "Really? Well, then you're alright." He lowered the halved scissors, and took a seat in front of me, watching my every move.

Normally, I would've shrugged and continued eating my strange-tasting lunch, but instead, I countered his gaze with my own. Now that he wasn't threatening me with sharp objects and accusing me of being a witch, I got a chance to properly look at him.

He had really nice hair, that's for sure. Although it was a strange shade of green, it reminded me of leaves on a tree, which comforted me a little. He had long and curly eyelashes, and a defined jawline. His eyes, without the extravagant emotions popping out, held a cautioned glint. His lips, though attractive, were cut then bandaged sloppily. He wore his uniform fashionably, with an odd yet strangely appealing way of tying his school tie and buttoning his shirt. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows and his pants hugged his hips with a slanted leather belt.

Basically, he was the living image of a shoujo anime character.

"Would you stop staring?" He suddenly demanded, raising the halved scissors. "I thought I could trust you."

I shuffled away from him, my back hitting the wall behind the dumpsters. Despite my timid actions, I managed a cold reply. "You intrigue me. I've never seen you around here before."

"I only transferred yesterday," he answered bitterly. "And since then, it's been hell."

"Why? Because you're handsome?" I rolled my eyes, irritated. Girls in this school were always hungry for new meat.

"Exactly," he agreed with a strangled sigh. "And because I'm famous."

"You're not famous if I haven't heard of you," I deadpanned.

"In the West, the States," he snapped, gritting his teeth loudly, "I'm preparing to make my Asian debut soon."

"Really?" I said, a little disinterested. I gobbled up my lunch as he continued fumbling with his shiny phone.

"Hey, mystery girl," he called out, immediately catching my attention. "Do you know a girl named Kagamine Rin...?"

Once the name rolled off his tongue, I couldn't help but freeze. After a moment of silence, I slowly pointed at myself. "Yeah, 'cause I'm her."

For a second, a brief and split second, his eyes widened in disbelief, instantly scanning my entire body to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Then, his jaw dropped, and he just sat there, staring creepily.

Flustered, I barked, "Stop staring at me!"

"Really... Rin...?" His eyes were glazed, with tears of joy or grief, I wasn't entirely sure. "Oh my God..." His voice was breathless and soft, completely lathered in shock.

Before I knew it, he was wrapping his arms around me, hugging me too tightly, burying his head too deeply into my hair. The halved scissors were discarded almost immediately as the boy's hands became occupied with me. Although feeling quite uncomfortable, I couldn't deny how familiar his touch felt. The way they latched onto me, almost desperately, but hesitantly.

Awkwardly, I patted his back, and gently pushed him away. "Although I am flattered, I think you've got the wrong girl..." I added an extra friendly smile to reassure him.

"I thought so too. Your hair's short and you haven't grown a lot..." The mysterious boy admitted sheepishly, dazed. "...but when you raised your voice, I—I couldn't deny it anymore."

The blood rushed up to my face. "The thing is, I don't know you!"

His glassy eyes and droopy mouth suddenly froze, for a millisecond, then he was sighing. "I guess you really have forgotten..." Our eyes met again, and he pushed forward, shoving his face a little too close to mine. "G—U—M—O. Hirose Gumo, your childhood friend that moved to the States when we were younger. Remember?"

That's when it came rushing back.

His flashy green hair. His toothy grin. His desperate hugs. His undeniable attractiveness.

_Hirose Gumo._

"Oh my God..." The tears were building up in my eyes, ready to burst open and rain down. "Really? Is that really you?" I reached out, and held his face in my hands. I turned his head to see his side profile, scanning it for any major changes, and the reasons why I didn't recognise him straight away.

Gumo smiled warmly, delicately holding my hand that was touching his face. "Yeah. I'm back."

When I thought I would cry, and possibly scream in joy, I didn't. Instead, I disconnected my hand from his face, and swung at him with the hardest right hook I could muster. He flew backwards onto the ground, yelping. While waving my throbbing fist, I yelled, "Why didn't you write to me, you little twerp?!"

He sat upright, massaging his bruised cheek, pouting. "You have to understand, Rin! Being a trainee singer was hard work! I was barely at home, and when I was, I was either doing homework or passed out in exhaustion!"

Sympathy lodged itself into the black hole that was my heart, and I lowered my fist. I managed a forced, "You'll be forgiven. Only because you've just come back."

Then, I crawled forward, completely disregarding my lunch, and latched myself onto him, breathing in his scent; a sweet balsamic scent. "I've missed you."

It felt good having a friend, a friend who wasn't warped and deformed by this crappy world, by my side. Someone who wasn't messed up to the core, or troubled, or with some sort of dark past. Someone who was the exact opposite of a lot of people in my life. Someone who was the exact opposite of me.

Gumo returned the hug, squeezing me hard. With a low voice, he whispered close to my ear, "I've missed you, too." When I nodded, hummed a light "hmm", he continued, digging his head deeper into my neck. It was muffled, but I heard him mumble, "I'm not leaving you again."

He pulled me even closer, shaking, like a house of cards ready to fall over. He held onto me, and I held onto him. It had been too long, and I've changed too much. He hadn't. He was still Gumo. Sweet, innocent, charming. A boy who loved music and fields of grass.

Yes, he was still the same.

Right?

* * *

><p>A couple of days passed when I stumbled into Kaito.<p>

The past three days were boring. Aside from a couple of pop quizzes and dull lessons with aggravated teachers, there was nothing else even slightly entertaining. The Hatsune twins hadn't shown up once, and it was, I admit, lonely. And unbearably quiet. No texts, no calls, no emails, no letters, no carrier pigeons. Just two empty desks gathering dust bunnies.

Speaking of suspicious disappearances, Oliver hadn't shown his weaselly face at all. Like, he suddenly decided that NZ Academy was just too pathetic to uphold all of his glory. Or maybe he was plotting his little revenge against the Hatsunes, and was too busy buying weaponry and hiring spies.

The bright side was that I got to spend more time with Kaiko.

Although she had gotten busier, with her eldest brother's wedding, she soon started visiting me in-between classes, craning her small head around the door and waving excitedly before disappearing again.

We finally talked when she dropped by during lunch on Friday.

She looked as small as ever, compact and cute. She seemed extra bouncy today, jumping up and down on one spot. "Hi, Rin! S'been a while, I've missed you!" Then she hugged me, fuzzily. Kaiko pulled away after a beat or two of silence. "My brother's wedding was so hectic! I'm so glad it's over!"

The blue-haired miniature human then proceeded to ramble about how chaotic the wedding went. Her eldest brother, Zeito, had gotten married to a fellow lawyer, Nicola, some Polish woman he met in one of his murder cases. Planning the wedding and inviting guests proved to be hard due to the fact that the Shions were vastly numbered and Nicola's relatives were scattered all over Europe. The actual wedding was a hassle, the venue ended up too small so they held the ceremony near a beach, and Nicola's nephew nearly set her bouquet of flowers ablaze.

"By the way, Rin," Kaiko ended her rambling with a breathless sigh, leaning towards me in exhaustion but excitement, "There's this party later on at our house. It's kind of like a goodbye party, because my brother's going to his honeymoon for a month and when he comes back, he's moving to a new house. You can come, if you want."

I rose my eyebrows, doubtful. "I wouldn't want to intrude or anything..."

"No, no, you're not intruding," Kaiko shook her head. "Besides, my family hasn't seen you in a while, it'd be nice if you drop by for an hour or so."

I couldn't refuse. That was like stabbing an innocent, and adorable, child. "Only for an hour or two..."

That's how, on a Friday afternoon that should've been spent locking myself in my bedroom, I was brought to the Shions' household after about a year of evading the dreaded place.

Not that it was particularly terrifying nor ugly in any sort of way. It might as well have been a mansion that had materialised from the pages of the _Fabulous Houses_ magazine. With its four floors, marble tiles and grand chandelier hanging above it's equally grand spirally staircase - it was all luxurious. When I was younger, I thought it wasn't a big deal. But, three years later, everything was different.

The fact that the Shions were bulging billionaires was now a very big deal to me.

"I feel a little underdressed..." I mumbled nervously, seeing all the fancily dressed hotshots chattering in their mansion's lobby. I tugged on my wrinkly school uniform, frowning.

Kaiko simply smiled at me. Then proceeded to drag me to her glamorous bedroom to stuff me inside a dress she deemed "too long for her" but was somehow perfectly snug on me. "Since it's been a while, I feel obligated to doll you up! After a year long separation, you gotta be drop dead gorgeous during your reunion with my family!" Kaiko exclaimed, ushering me to her vanity table, where assortments of makeups were laid.

I swallowed, shaking. "Ahaha..." The laugh came out forced and wobbly.

Not soon enough, Kaiko was leading me down her spirally staircase, fluttering her curled eyelashes in delight and excitement. "You look wonderful, Rin!" Then, she turned her face away from me, hiding her expression as she mumbled, "I've missed these times... Where we can just laugh and chat..."

Anxiety was too busy breaking my bones for me to notice the grief in her voice.

Although it was amidst summer, the sun had already set and the lobby was lit with golden candles. I could barely see a metre in front of me, making the experience of walking in four inch heels even more terrifying, but Kaiko's small hand held me tight as she guided me around the lobby in search for her family members.

I met her many brothers one by one.

Kizaito, the rising fashion model, and Daito, the third youngest, were the first ones we stumbled upon. "You've become a lot prettier, Rin-chan," Kizaito had remarked right off the bat, beaming handsomely, and I awkwardly fidgeted with my flashy dress as I muttered a shaky "thank you". Daito simply greeted me politely, a little bored, having seen me around school numerous times.

Next, there was Kageito, Zeito's twin brother, then Taito, the aspiring author, and Nigaito, the eighth son. Kageito was thrilled to see me again, all hugs and nosy questions. I answered them as vaguely as I could. Flicking his violet hair dramatically, Taito greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. There was nothing else to do but laugh airily. Nigaito was polite and friendly, but showed more interest in my love life rather than anything else. I subtlety hinted that I would probably wipe out the entire male species if it weren't for evolutionary reasons.

Lastly, I met Akaiko, Kaiko's only sister, Mokaito, the seventh son, and Kikaito, Nigaito's twin brother. Enthusiastically, Mokaito rambled on about how much I'd grown and how much he missed my cute face in their humongous mansion. Luckily, Akaiko stepped in and saved me from dying of excessive compliments by chatting about school. This time, I answered with as much honesty as I could muster without giving myself away. Kikaito shook my hand and asked the typical questions, getting a little noisier as the questions progressed but was, thankfully, called by a friend so he had to cut our conversation short.

After a horrifyingly dizzy dancing experience with the pushy Mokaito, with a cheeky grin on her face, Kaiko whisked me away, again. "It's time for the finale! My parents!"

I mentally vomited in my mouth.

Kaiko found her parents by the ice statue of a swan holding a feather quill in its beak - the symbol of Mr. Shion's architectural company. Speaking of the devil, he was wearing a midnight black suit with a golden tie while his stunning wife wore a body-hugging lilac dress that revealed a lot of her smooth back. They were chatting to their son, Akaito, aka my future brother-in-law.

Once they saw us approaching, all attention was zeroed in on me.

Mrs. Shion was the first to speak. Actually, the verb 'squeal' was more appropriate. "Rin!" She immediately captured me with her slender arms. "Wow, it's been so long! How have you been?"

"Good. Thank you for asking," I replied, smiling nervously. Once she pulled away to pat down Kaiko's flying hairs, I turned to Mr. Shion, who nodded appreciatively and shook my hand politely.

"Ooh, future sister-in-law!" Akaito exclaimed, ruffling my bangs with a grin. "You're lookin' snazzy today! Where's my fiancée, though? Please tell me she came here lookin' as glamorous as you!"

I laughed, punching his arm playfully. "No, sadly, she didn't come. Don't think she knew," I suddenly became serious, poking his side, hard. "However, I know she'd want me to keep an eye on you. If you keep complimenting women the way you just complimented me, I'm afraid I'd have taser you."

Akaito howled with laughter. "Oh, Rin! You're as funny as ever!"

Suddenly, trumpets erupted from the orchestra, which I had only noticed then, that were situated on either side of the grand staircase. A spotlight was focused on the very top, where the one and only Zeito Shion stood, grinning broadly, clutching his wife's hand. As per usual, Nicola was dazzling as always, even if her dress looked like a sparkly curtain was simply thrown over her body.

As soon as the orchestra roared to life, all the guests hurried to the staircase, pushing and fussing, causing the floor to spin underneath me. The four inch heels didn't help, and there was no small hand belonging to miniature human guiding me to my feet. Somehow, Kaiko had disappeared, probably carried along by the hectic crowd.

I stumbled and twirled until I half-crashed into the banquet table, nearly diving head first into the assortments of fancy wines and spirits. Relieved that no one saw me, I busily wobbled back to balance, trying to get my feet to cooperate with gravity, when a person force-coughed and said in his careful tone, "Um, Rin?"

I swivelled around, flustered. Caught red-handed, pretending to be classy when I was just clumsy. Ice blue met shadowy navy. I swallowed sheepishly. "Uh...hi."

Kaito looked undeniably handsome.

His soft locks were gelled backwards, giving him a more mature look, defining his jawline and emphasising his sharp nose and sculpted eyebrows. His gem-like eyes were beaming under long eyelashes. The dim glow of the candles only highlighted his creamy skin. His rather lanky body was covered with a dark blue dress shirt, cuffed with his father's golden emblem, then layered with a black vest. His bow tie was golden and sparkled, which seemed to be the theme of the party.

He held a tall wine glass, filled halfway with a sprinkling liquid, in his right hand, while his left hand reached out for me. Once he steadied me, he pulled back, surprised. Maybe because of my burning flesh against his icy hands. "Are you alright? You just came out of nowhere..." He walked closer, and I noticed his worried expression. "I didn't even know you were here."

Stuttering like a moron, I replied, "I'm okay, just these heels and this dress..." I beckoned downwards at my flashy outfit.

The white empire waist dress, with its golden sequenced belt, was ridiculously short. The four inch heels were nothing but leathery sticks waiting to snap, albeit fashionable - still, it was literally a walking death trap. I was overdressed, I looked like I belonged to a Marilyn Monroe themed magazine rather than a fancy party.

"You look..." Kaito held his breath, scanning me from head to toe. "...stunning."

"Thanks." _A forced laugh._

And then I remembered.

The last time I talked - _if you could even call it that_ - with Kaito, was when we kissed. Screw "kissed", we made out so, well, _um_, passionately that my lips were swollen the morning after. Ever since then, we hadn't even passed in the hallway.

_Talk about awkward._

"You look nice tonight," I remarked, eyeing Kaito's pretty outfit and stylish hair. "Like a prince. Or a duke."

Kaito blushed, about as red as a ripe tomato. "Thanks!"

To avoid more awkward exchanges, I turned towards the staircase, where the newly-wed couple were at the bottom of, shaking hands and accepting all types of congratulations with unwavering smiles.

They looked like they were on Cloud Nine. Maybe even Cloud Twenty.

"I can't believe that that man standing there, with a golden promise around his ring finger, used to snort out milk from his nose and pretend die when we asked him to," I breathed out, chuckling.

"That'll be Akaito soon," Kaito commented, sipping his wine glass thoughtfully. "Wrapping a golden promise around your sister's ring finger."

"True," I turned away from the scene, grabbed a wine glass and a dark tinted bottle, and poured some sparkling liquid for myself. I took a tiny sip. It tasted like citrusy bubbles. "I doubt they'd throw an extravagant party like this, though."

Kaito watched me with his calculating gaze, unreadable. "If I were to ever get married, I'd want to throw a magnificent party, better than this," he beckoned at their grand hall, grinning as we made eye contact for the second time that night, "I'd want the whole world to know that I was happy as hell to marry the girl I love."

We just stood there, _staring staring staring staring staring._

Until I tore my eyes away, drank down two large gulps of the mystery liquid, and tried to change the subject. "You know, Gumo's back. Green hair? Who'd think he'd be an American idol, with being ironic, considering he'd rather swallow thumbtacks than sing generic pop."

The blue-haired boy shuffled, refilling his glass to the brim, clicking his tongue. "Really? Hirose's back?" He sounded disinterested, bored, like I was talking about politics or some dull topic like that.

I sipped quietly. Kaito did, too. Then, he sighed, and asked, "How's Len?"

I nearly gagged. Nearly. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Kaiko slammed his glass on the table, his usually emotionless face cracking with hurt and frustration. "Shouldn't you be asking a lot of questions, Rin?" That's when he finally cracked, and his voice rose significantly. "Like, "What did that kiss mean, Kaito?" or "Why me, Kaito?""

My voice broke as I leaned against the banquet table, smiling nervously, "Why would I ask when you already knew?"

"Because, Rin!" He tipped his glass over, sparkling substance scattering and staining the surface of the table, a growl rumbling from his throat, "We can't keep going in circles, goddammit!"

He pounced, and held my shoulders as he leaned down to stare right into my soul. I felt exhilarated; a mixture of anxiety, confusion and excitement. Maybe it was because we were practically recreating the making out scene. Or was it the thrill of seeing Kaito step out of his comfort zone?

He shook me, hard, nearly pummelling us downwards to the marble tiled floor. "I kissed you because I love you, okay?! I love you so much, that I can't even handle it anymore!"

My wine glass dropped and shattered into a million pieces between us, but it didn't stop him from swooping down to press his lips against mine. At first, I leant in, humming, enjoying. But then the familiar feeling of desolation and dread swamped my chest, and I roughly pushed him away, panting and wide eyed.

The kiss was too much. It reminded me of another person, a person who tasted like coffee and rocked Dora the Explorer bandages. And, obviously, I wasn't ready to replace that sensation with misty eyes and an ice-cold tongue.

"I'm sorry, I can't..." I stammered, tearing up. I watched Kaito stumble, shocked, gaping like a goldfish. Hurt was flashing in his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, and turned on my heel, bolted through the crowd, right out of the mansion. I couldn't have cared less about the wind trailing up my thighs or the heels digging into my toes or my erratic heartbeat.

Kisses, before, signified love. Kissing was like making a golden promise.

They still do.

But I didn't love Kaito.

And kissing him was like lying, to him, to myself.

Unlike last time, that night ended with no swollen lips, but vague flashes of teal and carefree grins.

* * *

><p><strong>93/15 - Wasn't expecting this to be up tonight, but here y'all go!**

**This ended up a lot shorter than I planned, but a lot longer than it was supposed to be. Chapters are getting longer, word-wise, and I just can't. Ugh. (The scene originally planned to be here will be renovated to the next chapter. :3)**

**Also, I sincerely apologise for not updating on February. (The month ****was too short, tbh.)**

**BUDDIES, vote in the poll on my profile! How am I supposed to know who'll get a special chapter next if no one votes to settle the current tie! D':**

**REVIEW, please, and thank you! Because that makes me motivated, which leads to quicker updates. c:**


	10. Confounding Threats

**Smile with Me**

The weekend was a blur, like it never even happened.

I vaguely remembered my sisters consistently yelling at me to get the hell out of my bedroom and me only obeying once they offered food and a decrease in the volume of their voices.

Before I knew it, I was trudging down the cherry blossom-lined pathway towards NZ Academy, trying not to crawl up in a ball and pretend to be a hedgehog or something along those lines. Quite tempting, but I'd rather not look like a freak in front of the entire school. The whole idea of returning to school was so, so frustrating and tedious.

Why?

Because school meant Kaito. Kaito meant awkward greetings. Awkward greetings meant communication. Communication meant socialising. Socialising meant effort and care.

I didn't have any effort left in me, and I stopped caring after nearly being pummelled to death by a tumbling lorry all those years ago.

Capisce? Capisce.

Fortunately - actually, rather unfortunately, now that I thought about it - a pair of familiar teal-haired twins were loitering near the entrance to the locker rooms, talking in hushed voices. Once I entered their line of vision, a grin broke one's face while the other's darkened significantly.

Begrudgingly, I approached them and together as a trio, like the earlier days, we strode into the locker rooms and began fixing our stuff and arranging our respective cubbies. I decided to break the ice. "Where have you been—" I purposefully kept my gaze away from their's, "—imbeciles."

"Family conflict, blah blah blah," Miku responded, bored, throwing her shoes into her cubby. "Another thing: my brother's an imbecile, not me."

Mikuo grinned, brighter than my phone when I turned it on at 3 this morning. "It's been done and dusted, Rin. Our parents just needed to sort out Miku's disappearance with the school and the incident at the last hockey practice - but nothing really serious."

_Only an imbecile would think that his sister's disappearance and his panic attack was "nothing really serious"_, I thought with a listless eye roll. "Anyway, both of you have missed a lot of things," I faced them, countering their mirrored gazes with my own. "And y'all need to catch up."

Miku frowned, scrunching her nose, disgusted. "Two transfer students... Luka told me about them. One British, one American. Ugh, and I thought I left behind all the foreigners when we stepped foot on the plane to Japan - jeez."

Upon mentioning a certain British transfer student, I really wanted to blurt out the revenge plot and the plan of attacking Mikuo so bad - but not when the actual target was right beside us. Mikuo was pretty frail, sensitive. I honestly can't bear to imagine the way his smile will fall after hearing someone wanted him dead.

When students started showing up in the locker rooms, squealing irritatingly as they reunited with friends, we immediately retreated to the back of the school, near the infamous dumpsters, where the twins started switching to their fake selves. With a final tug, Miku secured her high ponytails, smiling sweetly. "I'm ready to get my idiocy and obliviousness on!"

On the other hand, Mikuo stuffed his tie into his backpack, undid all his shirt's buttons and rolled his cardigan's sleeves way past his elbows. He practiced his grimace five times before being completely satisfied. "Ready to be Gordan Ramsey's Japanese doppelgänger."

I sighed, watching the scene unfold in front of me as if it were normal. It was normal - just - not for other people. It was normal for me, and Avanna, probably. However, it had been a while since I saw it happen. Felt foreign, but strangely familiar.

After re-adjusting my bag on my shoulders, I beckoned for them, getting ready to twist the door handle which led back indoors. I turned to them, raising my eyebrows questioningly. "Ready?"

Miku squealed, "Ready ready!" while Mikuo grunted soullessly.

Had to admit, albeit weird beyond weird, these times were ones I've, admittedly, missed.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

I could feel Miku's warm breath practically assault my cheek as the three of us huddled behind some dumpsters at the back of the school. (Yet again, we were hiding.) Undoubtedly, it was Miku's plan. She was the only who'd be shameless enough to throw away comfort for secrecy. Not that it would've, considering our hair colours weren't exactly the typical Japanese blacks and browns.

"I'm sure," Mikuo responded with a firm nod. "I want to go to hockey practice today."

"Then it's settled," I hissed, grinding my teeth in pure irritation. "Now can we get out of this place? It smells like the aftermath of a Mexican taco."

Miku ignored me. Rude. "You want another panic attack? You want another disappearance? You want more problems?"

"I can't keep avoiding hockey like this," Mikuo reasoned, a little desperately. "Luki'll stop giving me second chances."

His sister remained unfazed. "Then quit."

"No."

Miku let out what sounded a lot like a furious growl. "Goddammit, why is hockey so important to you, Kou? It's just a bunch of sweaty dudes tumbling on ice, waving plastic sticks! It's one of the most useless sports ever!"

"It's important because I like it," Mikuo answered, raising his voice, which meant shit was about to go down. Mikuo never raised his voice, especially not when his sister was around. To be honest, the last time I saw him raise his voice was when he dropped his_ ice cream cone._

"Who cares about your feelings, you incompetent twat," Miku jabbed his chest, glaring. "It's your safety that matters."

"I'm not getting in-between this argument," I stated, slowly wiggling my way to freedom when Miku grabbed my wrist and held me tight. She sent me a warning glare. I didn't attempt to escape again.

"If you're worrying so much, attend my practice. That way, if something goes wrong, you'll be there to fix it, okay?" Mikuo outstretched his hand about 4cm to compromise with his sister. Hesitating, Miku used her free hand to shake it.

"Fine. I'll go."

Although I felt absolutely touched by their sweet sibling moment, I wanted to get out of the cramped hideout more than anything else. "Good! Great! It's settled now, right? Let's go get lunch then!"

Mikuo adjusted his grimace on his face before shifting and turning towards the opening out of the back of the dumpsters. "'Kay, I'm ready. Both for the fangirls and the pizzas."

* * *

><p>Entering the ice rink instantly hit me with bad memories.<p>

The chilly winds that always sent shudders down my spine, the thick aroma of sweat, and the scratching of ice brought me to another time, when Mikuo got injured. It felt like it happened years ago, but as I stepped inside, it felt like it had only happened yesterday. Except, this time, Miku's here to make sure nothing goes wrong. Well, hopefully.

"It's nice seeing you here!" Lenka exclaimed when I passed by her at the entrance. "Thanks for delivering the message to Rinto, by the way. I owe you one."

My breath hitched, but I managed to reply, "Yeah, no problem."

Thankfully, Lenka didn't notice as her eyes slid past me to look at Mikuo, eyes twinkling at the sight of the boy. "It's good to see you here, too, pal! I hope you're feeling better because you've missed a couple of practices, so you'll need to catch up."

Mikuo only nodded absentmindedly.

After Miku briefly discussed her reasons on why she was with us - which went a little like, "Blood is thicker than water, blondie" - we, I, said goodbye to Lenka and made our way inside. The hockey team were already down on the ice, lined in a single file, facing the pacing Luki. He looked a little disheveled, his hair and uniform a mess, his expression was solemn yet sunken.

I guided Miku to a seat on the highest row, then turned to the dazed Mikuo. "We'll be here, ok? Just go down there and don't screw up." The boy nodded, clearly not listening, and he descended down the stairs and went onto the rink after taking off his shoes first. The team were happy to see him again, and Luki's face seemed to lighten up a tad bit.

"This place reeks of perspiration," Miku remarked once I sat down next to her.

A smirk formed on my face. "You get used to it."

"I want a coffee," Miku stated, eyes never leaving Mikuo. "But I feel like he'll probably drop dead if I turn my back to him. A klutz, that"s what my brother is."

"As you've said before, 'He's a clumsy, but he's not helpless.'" Standing up, I grinned down at the sulking girl. "I'll get you coffee."

"Two sugars."

"Got it."

Unknowingly, a smile was widespread on my face as I merrily skipped to the kiosk. For once, everything was going smoothly. I'm not entirely sure how long this peaceful era will last, but right now, it rocked. However, it took approximately three seconds and a familiarly miniature human being to turn my grin upside down.

Kaiko's eyes lit with a flurry of fluffy emotions as I awkwardly slowed my skip into a shuffle by her side. The caramel macchiato in her hand was soon forgotten, along with the flustered second year behind the counter trying to hit her up, and faced me with a beam assumably made of rainbows and childrens' laughter. Instantly, she opened her arms in a form of a greeting. "Rin!"

Hesitantly, I hugged her back, then rigidly pulled away. "Kaiko... Ahaha..." Memories of last Friday quickly replayed - mostly me rejecting her older brother and accidentally stealing a presumably expensive party dress.

"Where did you go? I lost you on Friday!" Kaiko asked, eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Zeito wanted to see you! Everyone in the family was looking for you at the midnight dinner!"

I stuttered while making up a lie. "My sisters called! Um, I forgot to tell them about the party, and—_uuuuh_—curfew, and stuff..."

Kaiko's smile wavered a little, disappointment washing over her features. "Okay, that's understandable."

When I felt the atmosphere thickening with uncomfortableness, I managed a lame reply, "I'm really sorry for taking your dress, by the way. I'll return tomorrow—"

"No, it's alright," Kaiko's face swiftly went from sullen to beaming. "The dress looks better on you anyway."

I was reluctant, skeptical. So, basically, Kaiko was telling me that I got some sort of designer dress for free, and I didn't have to deal with any financial consequences? Albeit kind-hearted, Kaiko was a little too generous. Especially to people who've hurt her. In an attempt to change the subject, I finally ordered Miku's coffee and my latte from the neglected second year. Once he was busy preparing the beverages, Kaiko spoke up again."What brings you here, hm? It's been a while since you've stopped by."

Without answering, I beckoned to the rink where Mikuo clumsily tugged on his protective gear. Kaiko understood immediately.

"He's well enough to practice again," I stated the obvious just to keep the conversation afloat. The guy behind the kiosk handed me the two cups of coffee once I paid. I brought my lips to my ice latte, and took a sip, peering over the cup to look at the short girl. "So. What brings you here, Kaiko? I know Luki's your lover and all—but don't you ever not want to visit?"

Kaiko joined me in my sipping event. "Well, I usually walk home with Luki, and besides, I don't mind watching their practises." She stopped sipping to pause, and then admitted, "Also, Luki said there'll be a newcomer, and I tagged along because I was curious."

Subconsciously, my eyebrows rose. "Newcomer?"

"Yeah—look, Luki is introducing him right now," Kaiko pointed at the rink, where Luki had his arm lightly around a shorter boy, showing him off to the rest of the team.

The ice latte in my hand fell, and splattered all over my shoes. A silent mixture of a gasp and a scream stuttered out of my throat. All sorts of emotions were rushing through my veins; shock, confusion, surprise, astonishment, speechlessness, distress, horror—but most of all, anger.

I made eye contact with the newcomer, who initially had an innocent and cheery smile on his face for the team, greeted me with a sly and secretive smirk. His, admittedly, pretty lips opened and closed to mouth, _This is just the beginning, Rin._

My blood boiled and my stomach churned. My face heated with rage and my heart pounded erratically. The tips of my fingers tingled with a desire to clench and punch someone in the face. I was ready to cause a fistfight at the very sight of the newcomer.

Oliver, in all his weaselly glory, smirked and silently beckoned at Mikuo, licking his lips.

I didn't wait another second to march back to Miku, and, by the hair, dragged her outside.

* * *

><p>"That hurt, bi—" Miku cried, rubbing her hair soothingly, but stopped when she saw my red cheeks and trembling shoulders. "What's with you, Kagamine? You look sick, Ebola-ishy. Is that why you dragged me out? To tell me about your weird disease?"<p>

Steadying my voice, I managed to ask, "Did you see the newcomer? The blond boy?"

Suspicion etched itself onto Miku's face, but she, nevertheless, replied, "Yeah. The shota stick."

"He..." I prepared myself for the revelation. "...wants to _kill_ Mikuo."

Miku, at first, looked skeptical. "You're hallucinating on some shady weed, girl, this isn't a soap opera." But she stopped and said, solemnly, "Wait, you actually serious? That twig is after my brother?"

I only nodded.

Before Miku could reply, and possibly rage, a voice called out from behind her. I craned my head to see Avanna rushing towards us, wearing tight jeans paired with an equally tight tank top. She seemed distressed, panting, her eyebrows knitted in worry. Once she reached us, she confessed in-between intakes of breath, "You - guys - need - to - leave - the - school - immediately."

We stared at her with a mixture of panic and puzzlement. Miku spoke for the both us. "Why? What's going on, Avanna?"

Avanna finally regained her breath, and told us, "There's a guy on these grounds that is very dangerous, and he might be after Mikuo."

I sent a knowing glance at Miku, who just gulped audibly. I stepped forward, saying, "I'm glad you know, Avanna. Oliver is really—"

"Rin!"

Upon hearing my name being called out so urgently, I immediately cut my sentence short to turn towards Len, who sprinted towards us. When he's standing in front of us, breathing shallowly, I asked, "What's wrong? We're in the middle of something, Len."

From the corner of my eye, Miku scanned Len from head to toe, grimacing distastefully. However, I'm too busy trying to get an answer out of said boy to remark on Miku's obvious disgust. Eventually, he chocked out, "Gumo told me you met him..." Once I impatiently beckoned for him to get to the point, Len blurted out, "He's sneaky, Rin! He's up to something, I know it."

Now Len was just being ridiculous. With a sigh, I calmly replied, "He is not up to something, Len. He is our childhood friend. How can he possibly be a threat?"

Once again, annoyedly, an interruption occurred, piercing through the atmosphere with a voice that held hints of a British accent.

Simultaneously, we all focused our attention on the man marching out of the school building, a shorter boy trailing behind but still upheld a confident stride.

I recognised the man, my neighbour—Piko.

To my dismay, I also recognised the shorter boy behind him—smirky, sly Oliver.

Under her breath, Avanna swore. Honestly, I've never seen her so shaken and panicky. Her eyes were wide, her teeth anxiously ravishing her lower lip, her whole body in a defensive stance... I never thought her weakness was a grey-haired man with mismatched eyes.

Piko continued his bold march until he was standing face to face in front of Avanna. In a hushed voice, he whispered, "Vanessa."

The moment the name rolled of his tongue, Len made his way to stand next to Piko, staring at Avanna in bewilderment. "Anna...?"

At that very moment, everything and everybody was zeroing in on Avanna.

She stared at nobody in particular, and eventually let out a sigh, accompanied with an irritated, "Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>234/15 - I don't even know anymore.  
><strong>

**- Next chapter is Avanna's! (Since y'all didn't solve the tie, I just decided alphabetically.)**

**- I know this chapter is stupid and the ending is absolutely lame but, whatevs.**

**- Next update is I don't know when. Okay? Okay.**

**- Thank you for all your favourites, follows and reviews! I really appreciate you kind-hearted papayas! :3**

**- SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT : read "sadness". it'll be much better than this, I swear.**

**- question: why is algebra so hard? D':**


End file.
